Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by cryptic-yet-simple
Summary: New Moon spoilers. Edward leaves Bella. 17 years later the two meet yet again, something unexpected comes from their chance encounter leaving everyone confused.
1. Prologue Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, As cool as it would be.

* * *

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

It's been 17 years. Exactly seventeen years ago I was sobbing my heart out because the ex-love of my life left me.

This seventeen year anniversary was definitely interesting, in the fact that it was almost exactly the same as that event seventeen years before. Only this time, I left him, and there were no tears streaming down my face.

Unlike most vampires I remember all of my human life with some amount of detail, the more important events show up more clearly, but I can still remember more then any other vampire can. That day, the day he left me is still my strongest human memory.

_I sat at the kitchen table staring at the letter Edward had slipped into my locker. It was just a simple letter, the letter that broke my heart and a tiny little ring, that only made the pain worse._

_Dear Bella,_

_I have to leave. I realized that no matter how much you truly want to join Me and my family as the damned that I just cannot be the one who takes your Life. I won't make you suffer. The Volturi won't be able to find you because You are somehow immune to their powers. I love you so much, but I need youForget me._

_Edward_

_The ring is yours, I will always remember you and what could have been._

_I looked at the ring. My gemstone, Edward had gotten me an engagement ring, that had my birthstone on it. It had a tiny blue sapphire with an even smaller diamond on both sides. The ring was made out of white gold. It was perfect in every way. It was small, and unnoticeable, but it was absolutely stunning if you paid attention to it._

_All that I could think was 'If only he had given this to me a day earlier, if only he couldn't bear to leave me again, then I could be happily engaged to the man of my dreams. I could have been an engaged To-be-Mrs.-Edward-Cullen. But instead here I was sobbing over a lost love, because of a foolish decision. _

_After all Ed… His near death encounter with the Volturi he had promised never to leave again. He had also promised me that we would have a forever together, but that was lost with his second departure. How could I have believed him. Was I really stupid and naïve enough that he really cared about me. Even his letter left doubt in my mind. If he had really wanted to keep me safe, he would have made me indestructible. _

_I sat sobbing at the table until Charlie came home. He saw me just sitting there staring at the letter at the table my only movement was a shaking from the intensity of my sobs. He ran over to the table and picked up the letter. He read the first line, a fact I would have been relieved about had this letter just destroyed my only newly rebuilt life. Still that first line was all that he needed to read, it was obvious who it was from and what it was about._

_I could hear the paper crinkling under Charlie's fingers as he gripped the paper harder, trying to relieve his anger. He turned to me and did the last thing I would have expected from him at that time. He started to yell at me. Not just yelling, but screaming._

_"Bella! Just like I said he left you again. And you had welcomed him back with open arms, how could you have done that. Why did you trust him? I knew he was going to leave you again, I warned you. Did you listen? No." Charlie kept on ranting about how all of this was my fault, his face was turning purple and I just continued to sit there, my tears had greatly diminished. "I knew that Cullen boy was no good for you."_

_That was the final straw. I could understand Charlie not agreeing with me taking back Edward but it was still downright cruel to blame me, and call Edward worthless. I stood up and looked Charlie straight in the eyes. Through my tears I gave him the fiercest glare that I could. I grabbed the ring off of the table, and the letter out of Charlie's hands._

_"Charlie, what the hell is wrong with you. My boyfriend just disappeared after leaving me a note and an engagement ring. Instead of comforting me you're yelling at me for making stupid decisions." I turned and walked to the door. Over my shoulder I said "Charlie… this time it is your fault."_

_With that final statement I ran. Not even ten feet in I stumbled and fell down. I scraped up my hands and knees in the process. I just jumped right back up and ran straight into the woods. I don't know how, but I found the exact spot where Edward had left me before. I just sat down and hugged my knees. I couldn't believe that I had just run away from Charlie; why does that continue to happen._

_I heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes to my left. "Edward" I whispered not allowing myself to hope that it would really be him. My tiny spark of hope was extinguished the moment that my unwelcome visitor spoke._

_"No. I'm not you perfect little Edward. Actually right now I'm pretty sure you think of him as the bastard that killed my James, and left you. Oh yes, I know that he's left, just so that he wouldn't have to change poor, little, insignificant, you. So, I'm going to do what he couldn't." Victoria was only a dark red blur only stopping long enough to sink her teeth into my neck, ripe the vein and use her nails to pull off most of the skin._

_She was giving me a slight chance of immortality. My neck was bleeding profusely, meaning that there was a chance I would suffer for three days and then die, or suffer for three days and become a vampire. Suddenly the fire started seeping through my veins and I lost consciousness for the last time._

It was my ignorance of the basic facts, and fate that had completely screwed me over.Fate, and the world, everything was against me, though I didn't believe it at the time. Though, in having everything hate me I finally got everything I wanted, Edwards only goal lay unaccomplished.

* * *

Please review. This is the first story that will be longer then one chapter and I would love to have some feedback. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon.

Note: Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I went out for length, rather then amount of updates. I'll continue working on the next chapter.

_

* * *

I woke up without an ounce of comfort. I was very tense; everything had a new clarity that was overpowering my new senses. I could hear movement miles away, but the rustling was not accompanied by a heartbeat that any human or werewolf would have. All that I could hear was the rustling._

_I got up and with my new vampire speed I ran to see the vampires. I stood in front of the group of five vampires. I could tell that my decision to meet the new vampires was definitely not my smartest ideas. There were obviously two groups confronting each other. Three of the vampires had the golden eyes of vegetarians, but two of the vampires had bright blood red eyes._

_"I don't care if you reside around here we are permanent residents and ask you not to hunt in our home. If you fail this we will not be afraid to hurt you," said the one male from the golden eyed vampires. He was of average height, had dirty blond hair, and was obviously protective of both of the other members of his coven._

_"I don't want to have to go out of my way to go hunting. There is a plentiful source right here. Besides we are always careful, making sure to only kill the elderly. Like wine, their blood has had time to ferment. We only choose the ones who are close to death anyway," Replied the red-eyed, red haired male vampire._

_The argument was continuing with me just sitting off to the left. Both of the female vegetarian vampires were getting a little bit antsy. They were shifting their weight from foot to foot and kind of glancing around. One of the female vampires had long black hair that reached just under her shoulder blades and her hair had hot pink strategically placed. The other female had a light brown hair with dark purple streaks strategically place, that stopped right above her neck._

_The girl with the black and pink hair was just skimming the edge of the forest when her eyes fell upon me. She started to walk over to me, which made all of the other vampires in the field stop arguing and stare at her. She carefully made her way over to the tiny boulder that I had been sitting on. I was a little bit tense at first, but relaxed, my only opinions of vampires were the Cullen's and James' clan. If worst came to worse nobody would miss me._

_"Hi, I'm Claiborne." Said the girl, Claiborne. "Who are you?" Generally I would've considered this rude, but considering that I had been listening in on their argument, so I gave her the simple answer._

_"Hi, my name is Bella." All that I could think is 'gee this is awkward.'_

_"Hey Bella," said the brown and purple haired girl, "my name is Kenda, the guy over there his name is Aidan. The other two are Marcie, and Rollin." She spat out their names as if they were a great curse._

_"Uh… okay. Um I was wondering, I was just deserted the people I used to call a family and I was wondering if I could join your coven." I asked hesitantly. I knew I was imposing, but I also knew that vegetarian vampires were willing to take in anybody who wanted to try their way of life, so I was hopeful._

_"Sure," Said Aidan in a deep voice that fit his physiognomy, "but first." He turned back to the other vampires. "If you don't agree to our terms now we will forcefully remove you from our area, and if we harm you in anyway we will not be held accounted for our actions."_

_The red eyed vampires just shifted into a crouched fighting stance. Their change in posture was enough to give the veggie vampires their answer. Aidan just sighed. Kenda just clapped and Claiborne just rolled her eyes and stood next to Aidan. _

_Marcie made the first move. Her eyes darkened; her nails grew into something resembling short swords and her skin visibly became harder. Meanwhile Rollin's fingers and fangs were becoming sharper while the rest of his facial features became elongated. They both lunged Marcie at Aidan, and Rollin at Claiborne and Kenda. _

_I could tell already, the moment that Marcie and Rollin lunged was the moment that they had sealed their fates. Kenda whipped her hands up in a circular motion, and water appeared as whips within her hands, while Claiborne pointed at the boulder I was sitting on and then pointed to Rollin. The boulder started to shift, so I jumped off and the moment that I was no longer in contact with the boulder it flew away and smacked Rollin right on the head. He had various cuts from Kenda's water whips, and was now bleeding from his neck from where the rock had hit him. _

_Aidan was doing just as well. He seemed to stretch out his finger and a tiny spark of flame had erupted into his awaiting hands. He seemed to focus on just his left hand, holding it straight in front of him. Just before Marcie hit him the fire burst forth from him hand, all that was heard was a strangled yell. Just as Marcie had turned into ash Rollin let out a long pitiful yell and I almost felt sorry for him as a tree at the edge of the meadow started to smoke. The tree flew over and fell on Rollin as the smoke turned into a flame. _

_Once Rollin was finally ash Kenda made a tiny hand motion and the water whips turned into what seemed like a wall of water. She let the water drip all over the little meadow to put out the two little fires. "So. I'm sorry that you had to see that. It doesn't make for a very good first impression." Kenda said while looking at her feet, trying, just hoping that I wouldn't mind their powers._

_"Are you kidding? That was awesome, partly because for possibly the first time ever I wouldn't have killed myself by just watching." I said ecstatically. I hadn't had a chance to really talk to them though._

_"Oh sorry, we should probably give you a real introduction. My name is Kenda, as I've told you. I was changed in the late 1800's by a vampire. She attacked me while I was walking around, I was 16. I changed my brother Aidan soon afterwards he was 21 when I changed him. We found Claiborne about 100 years ago, she is married to Aidan. Claiborne apparently worked in a castle of a royal family in the 1700's, and was changed by a vampire guest who was just passing through."_

_"Wow. So you guys are just one big happy family. I don't really want to intrude." I said meekly, just hoping they would still invite me. I was a new vampire and wasn't sure what my abilities would be or if I would be able to withstand the smell of human bloods._

_"Oh don't worry about it. We have an extra room at our house. I have been lonely considering that both Claiborne and Aidan have day jobs." Kenda said with authority. I knew that she wasn't physically the eldest, but in spirit, as fun-loving as she seemed, she also seemed to have a serious aspect. Aidan seemed too daring and unreliable, and Claiborne seemed just a little bit too mellow._

_"So what are you're powers, I saw you in action, but I still want to hear the full explanation?" I asked._

_"Well we all have elemental powers. I can communicate with the earth, usually living or organic things. I was always very interested in plants growing up, and now I can help them grow, moving stones and such out of the way. That's how I could tell you were there. The trees sensed a disturbance and the disturbances are usually either vampires, or werewolves," Said Claiborne, who had up to that point been kneeling near the charred remains of a bush. As she talked I looked at the plant, it was blooming._

_"I control fire, I don't communicate with it, I just control it. I can create fire, or quench it. With a simple flick of the wrist I can rid myself of any enemies. I transform the heat from the sun into the fire. It can be hard to control sometimes," Aidan said with growing enthusiasm, and then a sudden depressing thought. _

_"I control water. I put out fires," she said while looking at Aidan. He gave her a shrug. "I can move water from place to place, even giving it forms. I can steal water from any living creature, though I rarely do, or from the atmosphere, or a body of water if there is one near me." Kenda looked happy while explaining her gift. It was obvious that she would love to live in the water._

_"Oh, you guys have such cool gifts, I'll probably get something along the lines of clumsiness from my human life. It would be so ironic if the human aspects that he loved so much came through to my vampire life." I said, out loud, not meaning for it to be overheard. The three vampires looked at me with curiosity burning in their eyes. I even saw Aidan smoking a little bit. "I know that you will want to know my story, but I'm not comfortable talking about it here, could we take this to your house?"_

_Claiborne nodded. I followed the three of them. They started to run, and without realizing it I managed to keep up with them, without tripping. We made it back to their house in about twelve minutes. The house didn't look that big, though the Cullen's had me expecting something bigger, and grander. There was only one story, and the outside was made out of stone. _

_I walked in the front door and gasped. It was beautiful. The floor had a dark blue carpet, with light blue walls, and in the middle of the room was a hole, with a railing, like a balcony looking down into the lower levels. There were two lower levels. It was wonderful. _

_As I stood their gaping at their wonderful house, they went to go sit on the silver couches that were place in front of a big plasma T.V. I went over and sat next to Aidan, who had Claiborne in his lap. _

_"So, what's your story?" said Claiborne bluntly, staring at me, making me flinch. She gave me a fast, but apologetic look._

_"Well, for now I'll give you the short version." I explained hoping that in time I could trust them with the full story, relieving the pain that was still burning through my chest. " I moved to forks almost two years, and met my ex-boyfriend Edward. We started dating, and I found out that he and his family were veggie vampires. We were found by a coven, Victoria, James, and Laurent. James wanted to kill me, and almost succeeded in it. Edward managed to save me. Months later at my 18th birthday I was opening a present and got a papercut, making the newest addition to their family attack me. Edward left for my safety. Through a misunderstanding he ended up going to the Volturi to kill himself. I went and saved him. Then just last week he left again. He broke it off with me in a letter, and an engagement ring." I held out my hand so that they could see the ring, that I kept to remind me to never let myself become attached to a man ever again. "He said that the Volturi can't sense me so I'll be safe without the rest of his family around me. I ran out into the woods, was attacked by Victoria, and then I found you."_

_All three of them just stared at me with their mouths hanging open with a range of emotions ranging from wariness, to shocked amazement. "Wait… that's the short version? How is that short? That's longer then my life story and I've been alive hundreds of more years then you," Aidan asked.  
I just shrugged. _

* * *

I wouldn't mind any help with ideas.

Please review. I would like at least five more reviews.


	3. Breaking down

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon. My spelling isn't good enough. Seriously I once forgot how to spell off. It was pretty sad.

* * *

I sat in Kenda's room trying to forget what had just happened. I couldn't think of it, it hurt too much. Kenda walked back in. She had been visiting with Aidan and Claiborne, telling them that we were in Kenda's room, and not to interrupt us.

Kendas room was very dark. Her walls were black, with ripples of purple colored water, held up with her power. The colored water would fall into the vases placed around the room when Kenda was out of the range to use her power. The floor and ceiling had a dark purple carpet and paint. Kenda has a large black bean bag in the middle of the room, where I was now sitting. She had a small almost invisible sound system installed right next to the door, right now a mix of rhythm heavy songs were playing.

Kenda walked over to me with questioning eyes. "Okay Bella, what's wrong. I know that today is a painful day for you, but this is the first time that I've seen you accidentally break a door by looking at it, and the time that Aidan accidentally burnt your old copy of Pride and Prejudice." Kenda started smiling; it was obvious, at least to me that she was trying to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work.

I looked up at her, my eyes rimmed with red, trying to block the anguish that was radiating through my body. "I saw him again." I spat out the four simple words with such hate that I momentarily saw the water halt and start to drip. Her face turns from fear to anger.

"What the Hell. Come on, we just got comfortable here, they are going to pay, all of them." Kenda stood up, and the water floating around the room started expanding and contracting as Kenda continued ranting. "If they ever come near you again we will personally go and hunt them down, showing them such a painful ending…"

I stared at the floor, disgusted with myself. "Kenda, that's not all. I kind of lost control." She looked at me scared by this statement.

"What, you lost control. Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay, what about him?" Even though she didn't like him she didn't want him to die like that.

"I didn't lose control of my mental abilities, just my willpower. Deep down I still love him. It's taken me thinking for about four hours straight, but that is the only explanation I have for what happened. I mean if I don't love him why else would that have happened. I still hate him, with my entire soul, but I just can't stand what I've done." At this point I'd started talking faster and faster, until even a vampire couldn't understand me.

I fell down sobbing, again. Kenda ran over to me and just hugged me. "Please, just tell me what happened. I promise that it can't be as bad as it seems."

I laughed, a dry hollow laugh that made her flinch. "You think that it can't be that bad, well it is. I'm going to have to leave. You and the rest of the coven need to stay here, but if I stay they'll find me. I just have to go."

Claiborne slammed Kenda's door open. "NO, Bella you are not leaving. We love you too much. Please you have to stay." Aidan was behind her just staring at me.

"Bella, we aren't a family without you. You know that our powers aren't as powerful if any one of us is missing. When we fight together our powers blend. You should know that ever since we found Cielo; my fire, Claiborne's earth, Kenda's water, and your mind have all been a whole lot stronger."

"Look, I just need a break from what's happened. I've spent the last 17 years hating a man for leaving me and then I meet him in the forest while hunting, instead of yelling and screaming at him I tackle him and start to kiss him. My restraints were down, letting my gut lead me, and instead of hurting him like I've dreamed of for years, I just… just can't handle being around anyone right now, and no I don't want to take your boyfriend with me Kenda, I need to be alone." I yelled at the three sympathetic people in the room. They were obviously shocked by what I had just screamed in their faces, and I was panting from my rant, as I realized, "Wait, Kenda, did you say that out loud?"

"No, I was just going to ask." Kenda said, definitely as confused as I was.

"Dammit. I guess that my power has grown; now it just reminds me of him." I picked up one of Kendas vases and threw it at the wall. It shattered, and not feeling any better I put it back together and stormed out of the room. I walked past the living room where Cielo was sitting. He stood up to walk to where I was.

"Please, Cielo, just leave me alone. I know that you mean well, but I just can't handle being around other people. When anyone asks I'm going to go driving." I said all of this over my shoulder, knowing that everyone would be able to hear it anyway.

* * *

Authors Note: In case none of you noticed I did add another character, and he controls weather; like wind, and storms and stuff. He is romantically involved with Kenda, but not to the point where they share a room. He's a new vampire and has only just joined their coven.

I also know that this is a relatively short chapter. Please review. I'll update every week, but If I get a certain number of reviews I'll update sooner.

To all of you who have reviewed. Thank you so much.

Cryptic-yet-simple


	4. authors note

Authors note: I've gotten a lot of questions about Bella's power.

Bellas mind was always very safe or private, so I took that as powerful. Bella's power is pretty much telekinesis, along with the her mind being sheltered. When she has a very prominent emotion, like anger, she can read the strongest thought of the person that is closest, as in distance, to her.

I've also gotten some questions about the powers of the others in Bella's coven. I will probably give more of their backstory in the future.

Aidan: controls fire, that's pretty much it. He is also angered easily, this will probably show up soon, but he can pretty much control the heat from things, like he could take the heat from a human, giving them hypothermia, or pneumonia, or kill them, somthing along those lines.

Claiborne controls Earth. She can grow plants, or in a way call out to the earth, like she can use the trees to sense the presence of others.

Kenda controls water, she can take the water out of the air, and form it into shapes, and other things. She uses strips of water for decoration in her room. She **can't** control weather, she can move water from place, to place.

Cielo, the new character works with weather. I actually hadn't worked that into the story yet, but I felt that Kenda was going to need someone, and that the Elements weren't complete. Cielo can make it windy, rainy, sunny, etc. He just works with weather.

Bella does meet up with Edward again, and that will be explained more in the next chapter.


	5. Driving away my worries

Authors Note: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, I do own Bella's coven.

I just want to say a big thank you to bella2. That is a huge compliment, and I'm really glad that you told me.

* * *

I ran past the living room, and levitated myself past the stairs so that I could make it to my car, my safest haven. My room was wonderful, but I could completely control what went on in my car. Everyone in my family had their own particular car, meaning that they never bothered mine. My room, they could go in and out of and look through my clothes, or my CD's, or my books.

My car was a dark blue 2007 CADILLAC XLR. It was fast and had lots of power, making it perfect for relieving my stress. I opened the door and jumped into the car. The top went down and I sped out of the garage. I had worked hard on this car and changed the top speed from 155mph to 250mph. I had gotten a newer engine and better parts while keeping the classic body.

I drove for a couple of hours, hoping to make it to the meadow before the sun came out. I parked my car far enough into the trees that no passing human could have seen it. With vampire speed I ran out into the meadow, making it in less then five minutes. I walked between two of the trees, watching the sun rise. My skin started to glitter while the flowers started to shine from the dew.

I walked right into the center of the meadow and just thought. How could this have happened? I had finally come to terms with what had happened. I twisted the sapphire ring on my finger. I knew that in some ways it was a sign of weakness, being unable to let go of my human life, but to me it was a sign of strength. Being able to keep the ring that brought so much pain into my life was a result of my endurance. I no longer felt the throbbing hole in my chest, just a mild burning sensation, whenever I looked at the ring.

I stared up at the pink sky thinking over what had happened earlier, on the hunting trip.

_I had decided to go hunting on my own. It was the 17 year anniversary of Edward leaving me, and I wanted to be alone. I ran outside of the house into the woods out back. I ran about twenty miles in, to the point where I could no longer smell the human blood. Human blood had never exactly appealed to me, but it never repulsed me. I had no problem controlling myself to kill any humans; I just didn't want to risk it._

_I let myself lose, letting the monster in my nature escape, the monster that loved a challenge. I ran even farther into the forest chasing only the tiniest whiff of deer. I jumped onto a huge rock and sat, watching my prey, until it was completely defenseless. Then I attacked. I jumped at an angle to perfectly break its neck, before the poor deer even had a chance to recognize the pain it was dead. I lifted up the still, yet warm body to my lips and plunged my teeth into its neck. I kept the wound open in a very small area as to keep the blood from spilling all over me._

_I finished with my meal and buried the corpse of the deer, praying to god that the poor animal that I sacrificed to keep others safe would have a calm afterlife. I may not be too religious but I still feel that everything deserves a proper burial. As I finished my prayer a small breeze blew by sending just the tiniest ounce of a scent towards me. The monster within me resurfaced._

_I immediately ran toward the delectable scent, hoping against hope that the taste would only begin to measure up to the smell it created. I slowed down as the scent became stronger, until I couldn't even hear myself moving. I stalked to the edge of a tiny clearing and saw what was making the smell. It was Edward. I truly let the beast within me escape hoping to finally even the score. Without even realizing it I had attacked him. He turned just in time to see me land on him. _

_What I did next I didn't even expect. I kissed him. I was waiting to tear him into pieces, but no I kissed him. It was like nothing that I had experienced. He wasn't holding back. The passion that had been repressed for almost 19 years, and over 100 years burst out in our chance meeting. _

_Soon it had progressed very far beyond kissing. The next thing I realized the monster was gone, both of us were lying on the ground, our clothes scattered around the clearing, my head lying on his chest. I gasped at what I had just done. I called my clothes onto my body, and started to run. Edward chased after me, still not wearing anything. After running for about 10 minutes, I had gotten a good lead, but I was starting to grow tired. I froze Edward in place, hoping that it would last for a couple of minutes._

_I ran full speed back to the house, knowing that I couldn't stay long before he would follow me back._

I opened my eyes again, and realized that it was about noon, and that small little memory took five hours to review. I tried to figure out when I completely gave myself over to my fate. I wasn't expecting to act the way that I did, and I wish that I hadn't, it makes everything so much harder. They would all be looking for me. They had believed I was dead. I had run my car into a tree, having it burst into flame, and then put the charred remains of a deer in my place. Charlie was heartbroken, but had his closure.

I chuckled remembering Edward's pained expression after I started to run and the sad expression when I froze him. His pain made me happy. It was just a simple taste of his own medicine.

I stared at the sky just hoping to see a change, a bird, or a cloud move in the way of the sun. As relaxing as the heat was, it reminded me too much of what Edward would always say, how my warmth was always the most pleasant sensation in the world. He was right but I didn't want heat.

I heard a tree branch rustle about 50 feet from the edge of the meadow. I popped up into a defensive crouch. I saw a russet blur run out of the forest followed by four more dark blurs. When they stopped my stance relaxed. "Ah. Hello Jacob, how's the whole werewolf thing working for you."

The russet wolf transformed into a handsome, but naked man of about 33 years. "You know that you are not allowed around here?" Jacob asked in return.

"Yes, I know. Also as you know I have not, and do not kill humans, making that I can stay on this land. Besides Jacob, I just need someone to talk to. The last couple of hours have been really hard on me." I said, asking with my eyes that he would stay here and listen to me. As much as I love my coven, I needed someone who knew all about my human life, and as of yet had no idea what I had just done.

"Okay, but only for an hour, my wife expects me to come home soon." He turned to the other werewolves, and motioned to a black wolf to take the others away and continue whatever they were doing.

"Jacob, thank you so much, I know that you are fighting all of your senses right now, in not attacking me. But I just need someone to listen." I said while sinking back to the ground. I quickly told him the short story about my stay with my coven, and then with very little detail described my meeting with Edward in the forest. "I just don't know what to do. I hate him with all that I am, and yet buried somewhere within me I love him."

"I'm sorry Bella; I can't help you with this. You need to work through this on my own. I'm still very happy that you still trust me. All I can say is that it will work out in time." Jacob stood up and headed out into the forest.

"Jacob thanks for being there." I smiled, knowing that sometime in the future I would do something kind to repay him for being so nice to me. I walked, at a human pace, back to my car. I thought about what I should get for Jacob and his wife. I drove back home, closer to the speed limit then ever before, with Bowling for Soups Surf Colorado blaring over the cars wonderful sound system.

I drove down the deserted highway with the music on loud enough that I couldn't think. It was wonderful. I was on automatic pilot. I didn't think of anything other then the lyrics of the song. I pulled into the driveway of my house and turned off the music hoping to surprise my family. I knew that they would all be worried about me. As I got closer to the house I heard the one thing I never would have expected. Claiborne was yelling, she was always so grounded, no pun intended, mellow and calm. Claiborne was the person who kept the rest of us from randomly going off and attacking people who piss us off. If she was yelling something bad was about to happen.

I broke down the front door and stood with my mouth agape at the scene set before me. Kenda sitting on Cielo's lap with a container of animal blood watching Claiborne yell at Aidan. Aidan was covered in thorny plants that were breaking through the floorboards. Aidan was obviously just trying to keep himself above the sea of plants.

When Kenda saw me enter she patted the spot next to Cielo. When I crossed the room the battle paused. As I sat down Kenda explained. "You know Claiborne's prize bonsai. Apparently when Aidan and Claiborne were "having fun" he let a little of his power loose and it killed her bonsai."

I flinched. Claiborne was generally the mellow one, but when she got mad you really didn't want to interfere. Also Kenda knew that Claiborne loved Aidan too much to truly harm him. So we sat and watched them fight and in Aidan's case, apologize. It lightened my mood considering I hadn't had anything truly happy happen to me the entire day.

Nearing the end of the fight I turned to Kenda to ask her a question. "I need to get a gift for a friend what do you think I should get?" She looked and I could tell that she needed more answers. "This afternoon I went to the meadow in Forks. I ran into one of my old friends. His name was Jacob. I need help getting him and his wife a gift, because he helped talk me through it."

"What exactly is Jacob? I mean you smell awful, not at all like human, or vampire. You smell a like werewolf, but even you wouldn't have been stupid enough to befriend a werewolf as a human." She started to laugh but stopped the moment that she saw my insulted expression. "Oh my God, you talked to a werewolf, our sworn enemy for an hour, alone."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to go to my room. I needed to redecorate so my room would show yet another twist from my life. I decided to walk down the staircase, feeling a little worn out from the constant use of my power. I stalked through the long hallway into my room.

My entire room is black, as is my outlook. The only colors in the room come from a navy blue table in the middle of the room that has a black vase that had a single red rose in it, and various chairs and books. On one side of the room I have a door that leads to a huge walk in closet. On the other side I have a rarely needed bathroom, the only use it had was for taking showers. In between the closet and bathroom on one of the walls was the door to the hallway, and the opposite wall held a fold out bed, that I only used when I wanted to forget.

As I opened the door to my room all of the furniture started to float, it meant that I had so much more room then anyone else. I walked over to the bed and pulled it from the wall. I lifted up the blue comforter and buried myself within them, hoping to feel some sort of warmth, the warmth that had escaped me for a miserable 17 years.

I lay in the bed for about three hours, being uninterrupted by my family. I felt lethargic from the heat I felt coming from the comforter. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that they was nothing better to do then bundle down into a comfortable bed, even if you couldn't sleep.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who reviews, with question, comments, or whatever. It's wonderful to know that first I'm not only writing for myself, and that this is a good story. Also sorry if I run rampant with my comma's. I wrote a three page paper for school, and long story short, there were enough comma's in the three pages for an entire book.

Thank you all, and review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.


	6. Noticing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, just a sabre... and it hates me.

* * *

I felt lethargic from the heat I felt coming from the comforter. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that they was nothing better to do then bundle down into a comfortable bed, even if you couldn't sleep. 

I sat straight up in the bed pushing the covers off of my alert form. I had felt warm, that hasn't happened since I was a human. "Kenda, could you come here?" I yelled, hoping that she wasn't doing anything important. I could tell that there was a pleading note within the tone of my voice, which would hopefully give Kenda the understanding at how important this is.

Kenda ran into the room looking warily around. I never really needed that much help, so it was obvious that she was worried about me. "Yeah, Bella what do you need. Is everything okay?" She asked after making sure that there was no immediate danger to any of the vampires in the house.

"Kenda, I need you to come over and feel my skin." When I made my request she just stared at me, almost as if I had just claimed that pigs could fly, or that vampires had heartbeat. "Please, I'm confused about something and need your help."

With my pleading she finally came over and touched two fingers to my palm. As our hands made just the slightest contact she gasped. "Oh My God, Bella, your warm. You feel as warm as any human that I've ever met. But how can you be warm, your heart isn't pumping any blood?"

I shrugged. I knew just as much about this as she did, and I was scared. Kenda spoke up again. "We need to get you to a doctor. I know that you won't agree with this, but I think we need to make an appointment with the Cullen doctor." My eyes turned one of the darkest blacks that anyone had ever seen. I could sense that I was about to snap. "Bella please, this is for everyone. We are all worried about you. Claiborne and Aidan have spent the last couple of hours trying to figure out if there is anything that they can do to make you feel better. Have you even seen Cielo, he has a rain cloud covering his head. If you're not going to do it for yourself please at least do it for us?" At this point she was right in front of me, clasping my warm hands in her frozen ones.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But if I see Edward I am holding you at fault." I stared at the floor, and went to go back and sit on the edge of my bed. This was all so depressing. I had finally gotten over Edward and now my heat returns. Just thinking about what had happened made me shake with soundless sobs. By that time Kenda had already left the room. She had learned from experience that when I was depressed the only person who could cheer me up was Claiborne. The little bits of her human life that she remembered and the beginning of her vampire life were not very happy.

Without me even calling her Claiborne walked into the room and without hesitation came over and held my shaking form. As much as I hated to think about it I knew that at least she had Aidan, and I was jealous. As I thought this I yelled at myself, it is exactly because of things like my jealousy that I don't deserve anyone to love. I was an awful person, I felt bad about my life, when so many others had it so much worse.

"Bella, look honey, its okay. Nothing can hurt you, not only are you indestructible, but all of us would fight anything before it got close enough to touch you." I knew that the words that she spoke were true, at least in a physical sense, they couldn't do anything about the pain and hurt that I had felt for the last 17 years, the hate that had festered beneath my skin, since I had lost all hope of happiness. Claiborne could tell the direction of my thoughts because she just hugged me tighter. "Look Bella, you've been through a lot, much more then most people or vampires. You deserve happiness. The biggest difference between you and me is that I didn't have a family right after my change. I just wandered for a while." I sniffed once more, marking the end of my sobs, but with a start I realized that my face was damp.

"Claiborne, what are you talking about. I'm a freak, a vampire that's warm, and can cry. The only thing crossing my mind right now is that I really want a hamburger. Not cow blood, but a hamburger. I'm just scared, and whether or not you think that I deserve happiness, fate obviously agrees with me. I had finally gotten comfortable, and now this happens." At this point I had my full weight being supported by Claiborne's shoulders. She was too patient. We stood in the middle of the room. She was so careful with me, unlike she had ever been before.

Kenda came bouncing in the room, trying, and failing to lift up the atmosphere. She gently took my hands and led me over to one of the navy blue chairs I had sitting at the edges of the room. She was being careful, as was Kenda, not to hurt me. Given the fact that I was randomly changing, and there was no pattern to it, they never knew if my vampire strength would leave me. I knew what they were doing, but instead of feeling loved, I felt like I was a burden.

"Bella, we're so lucky. Your friend Carlisle, his shift is right now, and there is an opening really soon. I got the appointment for you to go see him." She laughed and skipped around the room, as if dancing would solve my worries. "We need to be there in an hour and a half. It'll be faster running then taking your car, so change into something comfortable." I stood up and walked over to my closet, pulling out the clothes that were within my reach.

I slipped on a black tee-shirt with a glittering, blood red skull on it. I grabbed a pair of black pants, that weren't loose, but weren't exactly tight. I slid my feet into a pair of black converses. All in all a comfortable, yet depressing outfit. I walked up the stairs while putting my hair up into a messy bun. I noticed that Claiborne and Kenda were outside, so I ran to meet them startling Aidan on the way, and yelling a quick hello to Cielo, who was reading nicely on the couch.

The three of us ran straight into the forest toward the hospital that Carlisle worked at, Claiborne and I followed Kenda. Kenda was the only one who had cared enough to find the address. I was only going to keep my family happy, and Claiborne was only going to make sure I didn't crack, and accidentally levitate knives, or IV's at Carlisle. We ran for almost the full hour and a half, and stopped in the forest just outside of the hospital. I adjusted my shirt so that it was free of leaves, and walked through the sliding door with my face towards the ground, and my hands in my pockets. I didn't want anything to alert Edward of my presence.

I walked up to the red head at the desk who gasped as she looked up. I rolled my eyes and casually said "Bella Elementar, I have an appointment with Carlisle Cullen right about now." She nodded and started flipping through the day calendar at the hospital.

"Yes, I see. Your appointment starts in about ten minutes. It will be in room fifteen. It is the second floor to the left." I shrugged my shoulders and Kenda started off without me. It's funny, this was my doctors' appointment but she was acting as seriously as if it was her appointment. That just goes to show you the depth of Kendas compassion for her family.

I walked into the room after Kenda, but before Claiborne. I went and sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs lining a wall of the office, while Kenda and Claiborne sat on either side. I must admit that I felt like they were bodyguards. It was actually really cool.

Carlisle Cullen walked in looking at his clipboard looking at my forged information. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'll be your doctor for today's checkup." I saw him sniffing the air and his shocked expression as he saw who I was. He quickly masked the shock, making it obvious that Edward had told his adopted father. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Carlisle, first you must not tell Edward that I contacted you in any way, please block your memories. I spent the last seventeen years trying to forget your son, and if he comes right back everything I did will be useless. Second, I've been having human impulses; I'm warmer then a vampire should be and I really want some human food, along with the fact that I can cry. So far that's it, but it's still enough that I want to see what's up." I explained it quickly, hoping to get out of here earlier for it. I didn't like the sterile stench in the room; it was burning my nostrils, and making me a little bit nauseous.

He nodded and started to talk again. "Okay Bella. This is very odd for a vampire, so I'm just going to run any tests that I can. Though I'm not sure how many of them will work considering that you are a vampire, and that the blood in your system isn't really yours or human for that matter." He pulled the nozzle of the hand cream, which only added to the acerbic stench. I coughed just mildly trying to get the unnatural smell out of my system.

Kenda didn't notice, and was too busy staring at Carlisle wondering something. Claiborne on the other hand looked at me with concern in her topaz eyes. "Bella, are you okay?" The sentence alerted Kenda and Carlisle to the fact that something was wrong. I couldn't manage an answer, only moving over to the trash can and heaving a mouthful of venom into the empty bin.

Carlisle stared at me. Kenda was taking action. She picked me up and started to carry me out of the room to the exit. As soon as I was outside I could breathe again. I still felt a little bit dizzy, but it was a lot easier to think outside. Carlisle followed behind Claiborne who had only stopped to look at one of the plants in the lobby.

"Bella, this is just a guess and considering that vampires can't get sick it's the only thing that I can think of. I'm not sure if I believe it myself either. Bella, I think you might be pregnant." I stared at Carlisle's serious face for only a moment before I collapsed.

* * *

This was a really hard chapter to write. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to get this written, or how long I wanted to make her changing into a more human form. I got bored, so it all happened within the space of a couple of hours.

Don't worry, the rest of the Cullens will probably show up within the next couple of chapters.

I know a lot happened in this chapter so if you have any questions or comments please review. I promise that if I don't write an authors note about it that I will send you an answer. Please review.


	7. Darkness Surronding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon. I've just run out of things that seem clever to me to say up here.

* * *

How could this have happened? Both Edward and I are undead; two undead creatures can not create a living mass. How come there was no heartbeat? How would Cielo react, he'd only been a vampire for a matter of years and couldn't completely control his blood lust. Would the child be healthy? As these questions floated through my mind I heard a faint murmur.

"What did you do to her?" a female voice yelled. I had no idea what was going on. I remembered Carlisle talking about me being pregnant. I could hear Kenda and Claiborne talking to Carlisle, but I could make out which of my sisters was speaking. I tried to form the words to ask, but the blackness that surrounded my started shrinking. I was being crushed by darkness, leaving me powerless. I hated this feeling, the helplessness.

"Miss, you must calm down. No matter what happens we need to take care of Bella. At this point the baby needs to be secure, and having its mother in a coma-like state cannot be helping anything." I heard the pleading male voice of Carlisle Cullen reply.

"First things first, we need to get her to a comfortable and familiar setting. I would like to say that our house is the most familiar setting, so we should take her back home." Claiborne interjected. I focused on what Claiborne was saying, knowing that she was correct, I was more likely to defeat the darkness if I knew where I was. For now I was going to wait in the darkness, and hope for the best, that I could go back home to figure out what was going on.

Before I knew what was going on I felt invisible wind whip past my body. Somebody was running holding me, I couldn't see anything, and the wind almost didn't exist. All that I knew was that Kenda and Claiborne were trying to help me and that the cold blackness surrounding me was keeping me from having an emotional breakdown and levitating the closest thing near me and dropping it on myself.

What was I going to do? If I really was pregnant would I keep the child? I knew adoption was out; a vampire child probably would be a little bit of a shock. I thought about the child and what it would look like. Every once and a while I thought about my family and how this would affect them. I even thought about Edward, but only for a little. As much as I conditioned myself to hate him for the past 17 years it was nice to see him again. I would never trust him, but the love was definitely still there, otherwise I wouldn't be where I was now.

Mostly I thought about the child, and what would become of it. I wondered what it would look like, and how it would act. I don't know how much time I spent in the coma-like state. All that I knew was that the only change in the darkness would be a restriction if I tried to fight it. I eventually stopped fighting it and just thought it was easier. It was almost relaxing. I really had nothing to worry about. As long as I stayed in the darkness nothing could truly hurt me.

I would often hear my family speaking, usually around me and how my body had changed and what was happening to me. Every so often I would even hear Carlisle come to check on my progress as well as the babies. I floated for a long time unknowing. I had no sense of time, only a sense of unnatural peace.

The moment I felt my peace breaking was when I hear a new voice. This voice was as far away as any of my families, but this memory brought back painful memories. A whisper in my ear caused my created peace to disappear. I could barely hear it, but it made me fight harder then I had ever tried before.

I gasped and sat straight up on my bed. I had been under my navy blue blanket. I stood up and looked down. Apparently I was about three months along. My stomach projected only a little farther then normal, but it was obvious enough to me because vampires can't gain weight. I was wearing an old shirt, with a pair of short gym shorts from high school. I was dressed for comfort, and not beauty. I heard a growl clap like thunder from the top floor and suddenly remembered why I was up.

I flew through the air to get upstairs faster as I heard various things in the house being thrown around and breaking against something solid. As I felt a quick burst of heat I moved faster. I stopped with anger flowing through my veins as I saw the scene before me. I saw Emmett, Alice, and Jasper off to my left, my family on the right and Edward in the middle. I vaguely noticed Jasper fall and start writhing on the ground as he felt my anger, and pain.

Edwards's siblings were being surrounded by a wall of fire so they couldn't escape. Edward was being attacked by Kenda and Cielo while Claiborne held him down with a massive growth of plants. I stayed in the air and let out a cold laugh that scared even me. I saw everyone look at me oblivious that I had just woken up. I had caught the gist of the argument. Apparently Edward found where I was through Carlisle's mind, but could find nothing else, he didn't know about the baby yet.

"Well Edward, it's nice to see that you don't care about the privacy of your families mind. I'm so glad that you can't read my mind." He just stared at me in confusion. I looked at my family. "Please stop holding back Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. My emotional turmoil is putting Jasper in physical pain, and I need to be in contact to set up a better barrier."

The flames, water, plants, and lightning all stopped. I brought Jasper over to me, and put a hand over his forehead, and set up a wall to catch my emotions. Jasper sat up and looked at me in horror. He asked, "How are you dealing with that? That's more emotional pain then I've felt since Edward left you!" Edward looked at me in shock, as well as having both Alice and Emmett gasp.

Alice ran over and pulled me to the ground embraced me in the biggest and most painful hug that I had ever had. Emmett, who was right behind her, picked both of us up in a hug. It was obvious that they were happy to see me, and unhappy for the amount of emotional turmoil I was in. "Bella, why are you in so much pain?" Oddly enough it was Emmett who voiced this question.

"You want to know why I'm in pain. Let me explain this very simply. I lost the people I had grown to love as a family, twice, and then both of my parents died, Charlie killed himself after finding out about the car crash that I faked. He thought that it was all his fault because he kicked me out of the only safe place that I had. Renee died in a big plane crash along with Phil, going to my funeral. I had no living family. The Elementars took me in because I was falling apart. Victoria had just killed me! I then spent 17 years trying to build a wall between me and all of the shit you guys pushed on me. Then this bastard," I said while motioning to Edward, "comes back and not only did the feelings of worthlessness return, but I found out that I'm still in love with him." By the end of the rant my hair was defying gravity and the couch was compressed into the size of a dictionary.

Everybody in the room was shocked into silence. I had only told Claiborne about my past, and not even that much. Kenda and Claiborne were dryly sobbing onto their boyfriend, and husbands shoulders, as well as Alice was sobbing onto Jasper's shoulder. The Cullen men had pained expressions and Aidan and Cielo looked like they were about to blow up.

Cielo glared at the Cullen. "This is all your fault. How could you just leave her behind? She cared for you and you were her family and to abandon her like that is horrible." He yelled this in his slightly Italian accent while slowly moving to the Cullens with lightning making a web-like pattern from his fingers. Aidan started moving towards the Cullens as well, while Emmett had crouched into a fighting position. Jasper was sending out calming waves, trying to stop the fight that was sure to start.

"Stop it!" I yelled, and again the entire room looked at me. "I can't have all of you fighting over me, the atmosphere is killing my nerves, and that can't be good for either of us. Now if you don't mind we're leaving." I landed back on the ground and daintily ran to my room, while using my telekinetic forces to pack me a bag. I picked up the bag and ran back upstairs and past the two surprised groups. I jumped into my car and left, not knowing when I would return.

I pushed my car to its top speed, and as I was pulling out of the driveway with my hair streaming behind me I heard Alice ask, "Wait? We?"

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry I just had to put in a cliffie here. It just seems to fit so well. At this point I need to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of the story, where I want it to go. The next couple of chapters will not be in Bellas POV. If you have any ideas about how to continue this story it would be very helpful.

I have a basic idea of what I might like to happen, but I'm not sure If I'm going to continue it.

Just so that you know I had to redo this fight scene over so many times because it wasn't working out the way that I wanted it to.


	8. Clearing EPOV

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, just a couple of characters that make me laugh.

* * *

Bella was still alive. It was all that I could think. It wasn't my fault, she wasn't dead, she was alive, and I saw her. I walked home with a dazed expression. I couldn't even think enough to start running home. I was confused. I saw the love of my life again. She wasn't dead. I saw her in the forest.

All that I can say is that I wish that I had been prepared for it. She had flown out of the trees and started kissing me. It was nothing like when she was human. It was wonderful not having to hold back. I was so overjoyed that she was back that I didn't even realize what was happening. All that I remember is that it progressed farther then harmless kissing.

When it ended we were lying down, I was happier then I had been for years, laying there just me and Bella, just as it should have been. I had been dealing with her death for almost 17 years. I knew that it would happen, but I didn't think that it would have happened so soon after we left. I thought she would get married and have children. I disregarded her reaction the first time that I left. I hoped that it had been a fluke.

But then she had run away from me. Was she afraid of me; that I would leave again? I couldn't, living for 17 years without her was hell and there was no way I was going to go through that again if I could change it.

I opened the door, and Alice ran up to me. "Oh my God Edward, are you okay. You went hunting five hours ago, what happened. You've never taken that long on a small hunting trip." Worry was laced through her voice, posture, and her thoughts.

I signaled 'no' and walked up to my room. I turned on Debussy and sat on the couch. I couldn't believe that I had seen her again. I heard Esme thinking 'Oh dear, he's playing Debussy. He hasn't played Debussy since before he left Bella last time.' It wasn't only Esme thinking I might have fallen into a depression again. Everyone was thinking along the same things.

Jasper walked into my room at about three in the morning. "Edward, what's going on? The feelings that I'm getting from you aren't normal. You're feeling relief and disbelief, did something happen?" His thoughts immediately turned to Bella.

"Yes Jasper, that's what happened. Could you go and get everybody downstairs, I have to tell them something really important." He simply nodded and then walked out of the room. While we had been talking Alice had been outside of my room, she bounced in and smiled.

'Edward, did my vision come true? Did you really see her again?' I nodded and she jumped for joy and started dancing around the room. She ran into the hall and did cartwheels to the stairs.

Everyone was questioning what had happened. "Please could you all just sit down and let me explain this quickly." Everyone sat down on the new green couches and stared at me. "Okay… I saw Bella again!" Everyone, except for Alice, gasped and Esme was the first person in the room to have jumped up and given me a hug.

I quickly relayed the story back to them, brushing over the detail that we slept together, and going to when she left. "She started running. When she looked back she was nervous, almost frightened. Then I just froze in place, I couldn't move at all." Carlisle looked thoughtful while Alice and Emmett were dancing in a little circle. Jasper and Rosalie were a little bit more held back, both of them simply smiling happily at the turn the emotions in our family had taken. Esme by far was the happiest out of all of us.

Esme, having already lost a child, was very protective of all of us. 17 years ago, when I left Bella for the second time Esme was at least if not more distraught then she was the first time I had left. Not only had she just found her other daughter again, but then she lost her so soon afterwards. Then when we heard that Bella had died she was just as gone as I was. We would simply sit around for hours, in each others company. Though she managed to recover, still having someone to care for her the way Bella had cared for me.

Esme was standing off in a corner, hugging herself, as if preparing herself to lose Bella yet again. I went over and hugged her, hoping to help her in any way that I could. I looked at her and smiled which in turn made her smile.

Emmett after having seen me comfort Esme came over and punched my shoulder chanting "momma's boy, momma's boy." I simply tackled him. He fell with a loud thud onto the floor, and the rest of the "teens" soon joined in. By the end of our wrestling match we were all as out of breath as a vampire can get, and laughing hard. I could see that both Carlisle were happy. Our family had been a little bit repressed and subdued since Bella's death.

Whenever I wasn't ripping myself apart Alice was yelling at me for being so stupid as to leave Bella again. It was awful, for about a year we would only argue. I grew far apart from my other siblings and only recently started to rekindle the closeness.

"What are we waiting here for, we should go try to find her scent and see if we can find her again," yelled Emmett causing all of us to jump to our feet, just waiting to start to find her.

They all ran out the door, and waited for me to lead to where I had last seen her. I quickly made it to the tiny little clearing hoping to find some clue to where Bella was. As I neared the edge I stifled a gasp, and looked around guiltily. Very soon the rest of my family came and I saw Jasper look at me out of the corner of his eye.

Walking into the clearing I realized that everything was a mess. I really wanted to remember what happened. There was one imprint of my back in the ground, and multiple trees were knocked down. "This sure doesn't look like you were JUST kissing," said Emmett elbowing my side. I glared at him, trying not to show my embarrassment.

The five of us looked around the little clearing searching for Bella's once familiar scent, and hoping that Alice might have a vision. I sniffed around and found a faint trace of freesia, but it was leading in two different directions. I quickly alerted my family to my find. "I found two trails of Bella's scent. Both are very faint, which is understandable considering that who knows what could have come through her. Which direction should we go to, north or south?" I asked, we took a quick little vote and decided to head north.

We had been running for about twelve minutes before the scent of freesia grew stronger. I stopped in the middle of the forest, with the tall oaks towering over myself, and my siblings. I looked around, hoping to find Bella. When I didn't see her I went searching for the source of the smell. I found a small patch of freesias.

I turned back to my siblings, to find Rosalie was the only one left. "Edward we should go check the other trail, it should still be there." She said this hoping to reassure me, I could tell by her tone of voice, and her mind plainly gave away her intentions.

"Sure… wait, where are the others?" I asked finally noticing the lack of missing heartbeats.

'They got sidetracked. They found a nice herd of deer, and decided that Jasper should hunt. You know that he's gotten better, but in case Bella is near a group of humans we can only be careful.' I nodded hearing her mental explanation.

We ran back to the clearing at a slower pace, so that Rosalie could keep up with me, and if the others needed to find us they wouldn't have a hard time. I spent the short amount of time running enjoying the wind whipping past my face. Even now it felt so new and free.

Rosalie and I reentered the clearing and quickly tried to find the second trail, our last hope. It was already gone. I sat down, hoping that I was wrong, and I was angry with myself for getting my hopes up. She ran away from me. She didn't want to see me again. She really had moved on.

* * *

I don't know why but this chapter feels very depressing to me. Probably because I built up Edward's hope and brought it crashing down around him.

If anyone has any idea's about how I could improve my story I would love it.

If I get to 75 reviews then I will write a background on a character. The only thing, is would you want it in paragraphs ranging over a couple of chapters, or all at once?

Please review.


	9. Time EPOV

Authors Note: Sorry that It took so long for me to update, but It's because I like getting reviews, and I got distracted...

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

I stayed in the same position, sitting on the ground for at least twenty minutes. I didn't move at all, to the point where Rosalie was starting to worry about me. I heard Alice's thoughts moving at an amazing rate as she burst through the trees. She was shaking as she came over and knelt by me.

I only just noticed as Jasper broke through the already dieing plant life. Jasper winced as he walked into the wall of my despair, and anger at my self. Alice was just shaking with her eyes fearfully staring into mine. "Are you okay? I saw you being attacked. We were all there. All of us, and another coven."

"I couldn't find her. I lost the trail. I fell so useless." I poured out all of my concerns onto her, brushing away her comment about being attacked. Emmett came over from hugging Rosalie, and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up. We all ran back to the house. Esme came when she heard the door open and her face almost instantly became sympathetic. I was covered with dirt, and my face was lacking any slight happiness.

I walked dejectedly to my room just thinking about Bella. I heard Esme say, "Carlisle had to go to work." I attached my headphones to my recently acquired keyboard. I started by playing Bella's lullaby and continued as I wrote a couple of new songs, none of them truly for anything, or anyone. I just wanted to let out my emotions in some way that wouldn't kill the forests.

The music flowed from my hands straight to my ears, every note sounded right. I had just started writing a new song, to let out the worry, and concern that I felt for Bella as I heard Carlisle's thoughts approach.

'Oh my God. How is that possible? I sure hope that she's okay.' He was weary, his slow steps proved that and as he opened the door Esme greeted him.

"Honey, how was your day? Wait, why do you smell like vampire?" She asked the simple question with worry coloring her tone. I raced downstairs, who knew if one of those vampires was Bella, but why would vampires be going to see a doctor?

"There are some vampires in our area, they were just making sure that we, mainly I was vegetarian and making sure that we were safe and all that." I could tell that what he said wasn't all of the information. His mind was blocked, and heavily warded. I didn't even know that it was possible for a mind to be so well blocked. It didn't really matter that much to me. I was too upset to care. "Apparently they're elementals. One of them controls water, one controls fire, one controls the earth, one controls the weather, and one has mind power. It's actually quite fascinating. Unfortunately the one with the mind power was having a problem, nothing big though."

After this Carlisle and Esme went and sat on one of the couches placed near the entrance to the house. Esme sat next to Carlisle with her legs tucked under her, and her head on Carlisle's shoulder. I smiled at the little picture they created. I had always hoped that someday Bella and I would be like that, beyond the need for words, when simple actions would be what mattered the most. Thinking about her just sent me off into a wave of depression.

I walked back up to my room and got back onto the piano, trying to learn some of the music from the newer decades. It was times like this where I wished that I could play other instruments too. All of the songs that let out anger had lead guitar parts. I settled for playing and humming along with the song 100 years by five for fighting. I found this song ironic. I would never have that lack of time.

I continued playing and singing until about six in the morning. Esme came into my room and started to ask, "Do you want to go to school, or should I call you in sick with mono?"

"Mono, I don't think that I can stand to be around other people right now. Just have Alice bring me in my homework." With that I turned back to my music. I played for hours on end. Time blended together. The only breaks that I took were to go hunting and to do the small amounts of homework that Alice brought home. I caused everyone in my family to worry about me even more. Jasper had trouble everywhere, not only trying to take care of my emotions, but also Carlisle's he seemed to be under a lot of stress.

He came home after work and about twice a week he would smell of vampires, and be worn out, at his wit's end. He started taking long hours in his office when he wasn't at work. We were both secluded and working, in our own ways. I kept on missing school, going from Mono, to a bad case of pneumonia, or whatever Carlisle and Esme said to get me out of school.

It all ended one day when Carlisle came home and his mind wasn't as guarded as usual. 'I wish I knew what was happening. Bella's been in this coma for three months already. Oh Shit!' that was all that I heard before he blocked his mind off again. I stood up quickly my eyes black and my fists clenched in rage.

I stomped down the stairs and stopped mere inches away from Carlisle's face. "What was that? You know where Bella is, and has been for the last three months. And you also knew that she was in a coma. Why the Hell didn't you tell me any of this? Did you think that I didn't deserve to know about the girl that I love?"

"NO, at this point I don't think you deserve to know where the girl whose heart you broke is when she is in such a vulnerable state. You should have seen her when she first came into see me. She was falling apart, and the only reason I even found her was because her friends made her." I had never seen Carlisle so mad before, not when I left Bella, or even when I rebelled.

My eyes softened. "Please Carlisle. I need to find out where she is. I don't know if I can help at all, I just want to let her know how sorry that I am." I saw his face soften and his resolve crumble.

He sighed and told me her address. The entire time his mind was still blocked but I didn't think about it. I knew where she was. I could find her and at least apologize. I smiled and called out to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie and Esme, after having watched over me for a while had started to take more and longer hunting trips, and were currently on a trip right now.

The four of us piled into my new car to start out to Bella's house. Carlisle stood at the door watching us leave with apprehension radiating from his person. I drove quickly away from our house and started into town. There were no cops within a couple of miles from where we were so I sped the car up past 150 mph. I found the completely hidden driveway and started up. I had barely stopped the car when I jumped out.

I ran through their door and found four shocked vampires sitting on a couple of couches. They had been talking just a second before and they turned to stare. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" asked the blonde haired male.

I didn't feel the question worthy of an answer so I just looked around trying to see if I could find the scent I still remembered from our chance meeting in the clearing. Alice came up behind me and told them, "We're looking for a vampire by the name of Bella, she's probably around 5'3'', and had brown hair."

The vampire with brown hair and purple streaks stood up and said, "I would like to ask what your business with Bella is. At this time she is occupied, but I could have her find you when she has time."

"Excuse me please. My name is Edward Cullen…" I started thinking that they wouldn't know who I was. I was wrong.

"Wait, you're Edward Cullen!?" Yelled the other female in the group, "You are such an asshole, how could you have done that to Bella. All she did was loved you, and you deserted her."

The man with the black hair started yelling as well. "How the hell did you find us?" His Italian accent startled me into answering.

"My father Carlisle didn't have his mind block up and it was hard to miss hearing about Bella's coma." With my answer all four people of the other coven were standing up. Vines had seemingly started to grow from the floor, and the floor surrounding my family was starting to smoke.

"You don't respect your father enough not to listen in on his thoughts?" Asked the vampire with the pink streaked hair. She clenched her fists and as she said this the vines were growing at an even faster rate.

We argued back and forth and the other coven seemed to get angrier as time went on. The blonde haired man lifted his arms as I was rudely commenting on something and sent a wall of fire up around my family. The three of them were alarmed and Alice was checking the future making sure that we would make it out unharmed.

I was fighting against the power of the vines. They were crawling up my body and regenerating at such an alarming speed that I was covered in them in a matter of seconds. The brown and purple streaked female called water whips to her hands while the black haired male seemed to be commanding a thundercloud over my head to react and spark every couple of seconds.

As I was fighting I barely noticed that Jasper's mind had become pained because of his power. I heard a laugh, not a normal laugh, but one full of pain and anguish that had been repressed and had only just shown up. I was shocked when I looked up to see my Bella floating about three feet off of the ground. I was horrified when I figured out that the horrible laugh was produced from her.

"Well Edward, it's nice to see that you don't care about the privacy of your families mind. I'm so glad that you can't read my mind." I was shocked by what she had said. How much of our conversation had she overheard, and what was going on. "Please stop holding back Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. My emotional turmoil is putting Jasper in physical pain, and I need to be in contact to set up a better barrier." Wait, she was the one who was causing Jaspers power to go haywire, and how could she set up a barrier?

I saw the coven hesitate and then lower their hands. They looked shocked, and almost a little bit worried. I could have cared less, all I wanted was to see my Bella, and figure out what had been going on. I saw her float and land next to Jasper. She put her left hand on his forehead and her own forehead wrinkled in concentration. Jasper said something about her emotional turmoil being greater then mine was both times that I had left her.

'I didn't think that that was even possible, but the emotions that were coming from her; pain, anguish, anger, confusion, and worry, were magnified more then any other emotions I've ever felt.' Jasper thought, If Bella's pain was so great and I was the cause of it… I don't know if I could handle it.

I was thinking but still saw Emmett and Alice run over to give Bella big hugs. I saw Bella stiffen and not return them. She didn't feel comfortable with my family anymore, and it was all my fault. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear Emmett's question. All I knew was that Bella suddenly started talking with an anger that I would never had expected her to contain.

"You want to know why I'm in pain. Let me explain this very simply. I lost the people I had grown to love as a family, twice, and then both of my parents died, Charlie killed himself, while Renee got into a big car accident. I had no living family. The Elementars took me in because I was falling apart. Victoria had just killed me! I then spent 17 years trying to build a wall between me and all of the shit you guys pushed on me. Then this bastard," She said while motioning towards me. Her strong language sent a pang of pain to my heart, "comes back and not only did the feelings of worthlessness return, but I found out that I'm still in love with him." I was shocked. Had I really caused her that much pain? I was staring up at her and watched with intense fascination how her hair was wildly defying gravity.

I looked around and saw all of the women sobbing into their partners' shoulders, and it pained me that Bella hated me enough that we would probably never have that. I saw all of the men looking pained or angered. I also noticed that the sofa that the Elementars had been sitting on was now compressed so much that it didn't resemble a sofa at all.

Everybody's thoughts were about Bella. Ranging from, 'How has she dealt with all of this pain for so long,' to 'Bella's pain is only being caused by the Cullen boy, with him gone she'll be happy again.' I saw the black haired, Italian vampire start towards me. "This is all your fault. How could you just leave her behind? She cared for you and you were her family and to abandon her like that is horrible." He yelled this in his slightly Italian accent while slowly moving closer to me, with lightning making a web-like pattern from his fingers. The blonde vampire started moving towards the rest of my family, while Emmett had crouched into a fighting position. Jasper was sending out calming waves, trying to stop the fight that was sure to start.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled. I had no idea what had happened so I directed my focus toward her. "I can't have all of you fighting over me, the atmosphere is killing my nerves, and that can't be good for either of us. Now if you don't mind we're leaving." She floated down and as soon as she lightly touched the ground she raced off, into the depths of the house. Within what seemed like a few seconds she was out of the house and into her nice fast looking car. I ran to the door and watched as her car moved away from me.

"Wait, We?"

* * *

Okay everyone. Quick note, just so you know I accept any reviews, anonymous, or by a member. That means that you should review even if it's only to say, I love you story please continue. Trust me, It'll make me happier. Especially because I have been killing my muscles for the past couple of days and need encouragement.

...Review!


	10. Moving to a new home

Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Twilight and New Moon.

* * *

I went to the only place that I could even think about going. I had no vampire friends other then my family, and the Cullens, and at this point I wasn't in a good station with the Cullens. I knew that they were considered my mortal enemy, but at least they would remember me.

I needed to see Jacob again. The other werewolves didn't necessarily like me, but I knew that Jacob would at least hear me out. Maybe I could strike a deal with them. Help keep their land, and forks safe, if they would keep the Cullen's away.

I had been driving for a little over an hour, and had automatically started towards Forks before I had even thought about where I was going to go. I should probably give him some sort of warning before a pregnant vampire ends up on his doorstep though.

I took out my cell phone and called directory. "Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the voice emanating from the phone.

"Hello, I'm trying to find the number of a mister Jacob Black please." I answered hoping that this wouldn't take long.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black. Would you like me to connect the call?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much." I answered. I was so relieved that the call wouldn't take hours to make it through.

"Hello?" asked the deep and comforting voice that I hadn't heard for three months.

"Hi, Jacob. It's Bella. I ran away again, I was wondering if it was possible to stay with you for just about six months. I have big news, and need a place where the Cullens can't find me." I spoke quickly with very little emotion. I didn't want to scare him off or guilt him into taking me in.

"I don't know, let me ask my wife and see if she's okay with it." I heard him walk away from the phone, and through the background noise I heard him call out the name autumn, and ask her a question. "Autumn says that you can stay for a while, how long before you get here?"

I sighed in relief and answered, "Probably around an hour or two. Thank you so much. See you soon." I turned off the phone, and fiddled around with it until I found the phones code. I worked with it for a little bit longer, and managed to get the phone disconnected and have the log of recent calls completely obliterated.

I had stopped earlier at a random town that was in the opposite direction of Forks to take money out of my personal family account. I took all of this money and carried it with me, not wanting my family to be able to track me. I then got rid of that account, and any other accounts that I had shared with any of my family.

By the time that I made it to Forks Bella Elementar had never existed and Bella Swan had died in a car crash 17 years ago. I was now nameless.

I parked my car outside of Jacob's home. It looked almost the same as when Billy had owned it, just with a couple of additions. I went up and knocked on the door. Jacob answered, "Hey Bella, I talked it over with Sam, and they are not too happy with you staying here. The condition is that one of the pack must be watching you at all times."

"Don't worry Jacob. Trust me; I'm not going to try to run away. At this point Edward probably already knows that I'm pregnant with his child, and is hunting me down. One of the reasons that I came to you is so that they can't get me. I'm not a Cullen, and they are. As long as I don't kill anyone they can't come onto your land." I smiled as he looked at me as confused as I had been.

"Pregnant. How is that possible?" Jacob asked. I shrugged my shoulders and Jacob moved to the side and let me in. "I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter, Autumn and Kya." I looked to my left and saw a tiny couch with a dark skinned, but beautiful 30 year old woman, with an adorable seven year old girl in her lap.

I smiled and looked at Jacob. "Jacob, do they know?" It was obvious that my question was about if they knew that I was a vampire. He nodded, I was relieved that I wouldn't have to pretend to eat and sleep. "Hi, my name is Bella, though at this point you can call me anything you like. I just want to say thank you so much for letting me stay with you." I smiled as warmly as I could.

Autumn moved toward me after putting her daughter comfortably onto the couch. Her eyes looked wary, but then again her husband was a werewolf, and her husbands' sworn enemy was standing in front of her. She held her hand out and I took it shaking it in greeting. She looked shocked at the temperature. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. I had a vampire boyfriend for almost two years before I was changed, and I at least found it comforting."

Kya jumped off of the couch and skipped happily over to me. She hugged me and looked up with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Izzy." I smiled at the name. She was adorable; I knew that she would hang out with me for the next couple of months.

I patted her head and smiled right back. "Hey there Kya." I looked back at Jacob. "If you guys need help of any sort I'd be more then willing to volunteer."

He nodded and then everyone went back to their previous activities. I went and leaned up against a wall feeling left out. This was such a cute and picturesque family scene. I didn't want to interfere and ruin it. Then again I didn't have much of a choice. "Izzy, will you come over and do my hair." Asked an excited little Kya.

I tried to hold back a smile, though failing miserably. I went and sat next to her and started to put her hair up into little strands, making an intricate web with her hair. I worked at a human pace, trying to keep both Jacob's wife and daughter at ease, even though Kya at least was already really comfortable around me.

I finished doing Kya's hair and Autumn stood up and ushered her daughter into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jacob looked at me and asked the question that I knew had been on the tip of his tongue. "How is it possible for you to be pregnant?"

I sighed. "Jacob, I have absolutely no idea how it has happened. What's worse is that I'm three months pregnant. It happened when I met Edward in the forest, do you remember, I came and talked to you right afterwards. I didn't leave earlier because I was in some sort of coma." He nodded and took out a notebook, and started writing. I was curious and asked, "What's that for?"

"I'm the new chief of the Quilete's and I have a bunch of things to keep track of. At this point I'm just writing down a history of what has happened, mainly the treaty, so that if any new werewolves form we won't have to give the really long explanation."

"Could I help? I could give the little bit of information I know about the treaty from the Cullens." He looked thoughtful and after a moment of thought looked at me.

"Yes. I think that would be a great idea. You know different perspective." I felt happy; at least I could help in some way. I quickly reviewed the miniscule amount of information that I remembered about the treaty. Jacob handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. Within two minutes I had a bunch of seemingly random thoughts written down and I quickly organized them on the back of the paper. Written in very tiny lettering was a report that held all of my knowledge of the treaty.

Jacob looked up from his work, and found me surveying my paper. He glanced at it and his expression of surprise startled me. After living with vampires for so long I hadn't realized when I did normal activities at a human speed or vampire speed. I shrugged sheepishly and hoped that there was a bookstore on the reservation.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about what the next few months would be like.

* * *

Sorry about having this chapter take so long. I was busy over the weekend. I went skiing and blew out my calves, and all of this week I've had to work on big projects, or study for big tests.

I probably won't be able to update as often within the next couple of weeks to months. I have a very busy schedule with sports, music and art lessons as well as my church group. I do have pretty much the rest of the story mapped out. So I do know mostly where it is going. I will probably ask for your opinions in a while. But for now the plan is to have this story finished before the end of the school year, which for me is the end of June... stupid overachieving schools.

Remember, even though updates may be slower reviews will help to motivate me.


	11. Time in La Push

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or New Moon

* * *

I spent the next few months on the reservation working. I soon won the trust of the pack, after having helped out with a few of their building problems, along with the fact that I had Jacob, Autumn, and Kya on my side. Paul took the longest time to finally trust me, but even he grew to like me after I showed them the work that I had written for Jacob's report.

Once the pack trusted me I started working to see if I could use my powers to keep the pack safe. I worked with Jacob for about a week to see if I could block his mind off from any attacks, like Edwards. I also managed to set up an emotional barrier, as well as the mental barrier that would not only protect from powers like Edwards, but also powers like Jane's that caused the mind to believe that there was pain.

I tried to help out as much as possible, which was easy for me because I very rarely needed rest, even though I needed more and more as I grew later into my pregnancy. I managed to construct a bunker with my telekinetic powers.

As time progressed I spent more and more time with Kya, Autumn, and Emily. Emily was as wary of me at the beginning as was Autumn. We eventually rekindled our friendship, after she found out how much I could help around the kitchen, or just cleaning up.

Mostly though I cooked or watched Kya. Autumn had a day job, and Jacob had his hands full running the reservation. I would walk Kya all around the reservation hoping that she wouldn't ask why we never left.

One day Kya and I were walking down the dirt road to get to the little market, to pick up food for her lunch and snack. We walked into the tiny building and waved at the owners of the store. Kya and I walked down one of the four aisles and looked for bread and cold-cuts.

Kya dragged me over to the bologna, her favorite food. I still craved food, but I had found out quickly that my system couldn't handle actually food. Besides I usually hunted about once a week, just to keep the pack happy. Still, even though I couldn't eat I was tiring of the never-ending stench of bologna.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the package of bologna, along with a block of cheddar cheese. I carried the basket in one hand, with Kya's hand in my other. I walked her over to the chips and bought a lunch sized bag of normal chips. Then when we went up to pay Kya gave me the puppy dog look. She looked so adorable, and used this look against me whenever she could.

I picked up a chocolate bar, and paid for it separately. Autumn and Jacob made a living, but they couldn't afford all of the extra's, so I always paid for Kya's little treats with my stockpiled money.

With our one little white plastic bag Kya and I started to walk home again. Kya started to fidget on the way home. "Hey, why don't we have a race," I asked. She nodded. "Get Ready. Get set. GO!" We set off running. I let her run about three feet in front of me, knowing that I wouldn't even have to try.

When we made it back to the house Kya jumped up and down. "I won, I won." She grabbed my hands and started dancing around in a circle laughing and dancing. I was caught in her infectious laughter. I sent her inside to go get a juice box, when I thought back on my family. I feel awful about what I'm doing to them, but I needed to get away from the stressful atmosphere.

Besides, they would only bring back painful memories. What's even worse is I thought about the Cullens. My first real vampire family. They were a constant strain on my heart. I couldn't stand to see any of them hurt, even Edward. I didn't want to know how they had been coping. I heard Kya calling me inside, asking for me to read her favorite book.

I walked in and sat on the old couch that was starting to be supported completely by the wall. I pulled out Kya's favorite book and started reading it in the flowing fashion that only vampires could achieve. She stared at me, engrossed in my reading. The words dripped off of my tongue like honey, hopefully calming her down, and getting her ready for her afternoon nap.

Autumn walked in, it was her lunch break and she was checking up on us. I waved at her and she smiled in return. Kya poked my side and I turned to see her hands at her hip, in a pose that she had copied from me, Impatient to hear the rest of the story that had momentarily lapsed. I snickered a little bit and continued reading the story to her.

I finished the story and went to the kitchen to prepare Kya's meal. I signaled for her to go wash up for lunch and I thought more about my pregnancy. I was in the ninth month. I hadn't had to deal with many mood swings but I felt enormous. My stomach jutted out a few more inches then it had last time. I usually wore loose clothing out of the house. Still I had become more physically tired easier, but my mental talent had grown and I now used my telekinesis as often as possible.

I cut Kya's sandwich into triangle quarters and took off the crust. I opened the tiny bag of chips and arranged them on the side of the plate. I took out the chocolate, and a juice box, and carried them to the table. "Kya. Come on, your lunch is ready." I yelled. I watched her skip over to the table and sit down. She thanked me and started in onto the first quarter.

I suddenly felt an acute pain in my stomach. I walked over to the sofa controlling my breathing as to not alert Kya to the fact that something was wrong. I felt another blow, and winced at this. I couldn't tell what was happening, so I was a little bit worried. I held my breath to capture the scream waiting behind my pursed lips.

Autumn came back and saw me hunched over holding my stomach. "Oh my God. Bella!" She ran over to me and put her warm hands onto my shoulder. "Are you in pain," she asked. I nodded and she continued, "Bella could you describe the pain?"

"Jeez. I got a shooting pain every couple of seconds, and it feels as if something is wreaking havoc within me." I bit back another scream.

Autumn ran over to the phone and quickly, for a human, dialed a number. "Jacob, I think Bella's going into labor." After that I blocked out any noise was I finally having this child? What seemed like seconds later the door was broken down. The splintering noise stole me from my reverie, and I saw a russet werewolf stand where the door once was. Autumn ran over with a bath towel, and Jacob transformed just before grabbing it and wrapping it tightly around his dark body. Even then I still averted my eyes, he was married, and I only loved him as a brother.

Jacob looked at me. "Shit, she's going into labor earlier then I had expected." He ran to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of pants. After he was almost fully clothed he ran over to me and picked me up, as a father would a small child. I probably looked like a child in his arms compared to his height. "Autumn, as soon as you can bring Kya over to Sam and Emily's. I need to talk to Sam."

With that Jacob jogged out of the house and through the forest, foregoing the car. It would have taken longer then running at werewolf speeds. He burst through the door of the little cabin that belonged to Sam and Emily. Emily looked up as she heard the bang, and her dark skin paled at the sight. She led Jacob over to a bench, to set me down and told him that Sam was working in the town, at the bunker that I had built. He was the second in command, and was working out a plan for guarding La Push.

Jacob put me down and almost instantaneously ran out the door to find Sam. Emily found a couple of electric blankets to keep me warm, and fixed a hot water bottle to hopefully relieve even a little bit of the pain that was rippling through my body. I wished that I could put up a mental block for the pain, but I couldn't. I used my power to break a branch from a tree just outside and bring it inside. Watching the tree branch twisting grotesquely in front of me helped relieve the pain, but Emily was scared by it, and went into the slightly isolated kitchen to loose the horrifying sight. I played with the branch until I heard Jacob and Sam returning. I quickly changed the branch into a tiny end table, and all the pain that I had been trying so hard to control hit me in a wave of shock.

I let out an ear shattering scream. Emily gasped and ran started to run over to me. I heard the two werewolves run faster. Jacob came over and just looked at me. Sam entered soon after Jake and swore under his breath. I'm not sure he remembered that I have acute hearing, he said, "Dammit. I didn't think this would happen so soon." He turned towards Jacob, and in a slightly louder voice he asked, "Did you tell her yet?"

Jacob shook his head no. He turned to me guiltily. "Bella, the problem with vampire pregnancies is that you can't be delivered by a human doctor. You would need a vampire doctor to have the right strength, partly because a werewolf doctor probably wouldn't be able to handle having you around for long, much less being able to deliver a vampire child."

"Let me guess. You were going to try to convince me to go back to the Cullens, weren't you?" I asked the anger evident in my voice. Jacob shied back, and nodded yes. "Well I'm not going back."

"Jacob, we're going to have to let the treaty have a tiny loophole, for just a day or two. If we can convince Carlisle to come here and just deliver the baby safely then both Bella and the baby are fine. Bella can continue living with us until she feels that she needs to leave." Jacob nodded as I held in yet another scream.

"Wait…" I managed to gasp out before Jacob left. I grunted in pain, and continued to speak. "Make sure that whatever you do, Edward does not come and if it is possible bring some of my coven as well. They're vegetarians as well, and need to know that I'm fine." Jacob nodded and then left. Sam came and sat on the little bit of counter that could be viewed from the bench I had been laying on.

I guessed he stayed to make sure that I don't go on a rampage and kill half of the reservation. It is possible, not probable, but possible. I had to use something to distract me from my pain, I know that giving birth is painful, but this is beyond any type of pain I've heard of in a pregnancy. Emily was flitting around the house trying to be prepared for Carlisle, and the baby.

She wasn't sure how the baby would turn out, so she had a pile of blankets, a bottle of milk, along with some diapers, and toys. I watched her run around and collect all of these things. Once watching Emily got old I watched Sam. He didn't look like he was doing much, but the small movements that he made told a completely different story. I wasn't watching him like a stalker would, I just needed something to occupy my time. I watched his eyes shift, wary of the surroundings, and I watched his obvious muscles bulge and stretch at the slightest movements. I was so engrossed in watching his peculiarities that I barely noticed Carlisle arriving.

When he arrived at the door it flew open, I might have been physically restricted by the pain, but my mental capabilities were better then ever. He looked at the door for only a second before he walked through. He was followed by Jacob, and then… Rosalie.

She had a disgusted expression on her face, probably from the way werewolves seemed to smell to every vampire that wasn't me. Jacob had walked right over to me, obviously worried at how I was doing. I saw Carlisle's expression change from confusion to worry at the sight of me sweating and holding onto my swollen stomach. Rosalie looked even more shocked then Carlisle did. "I didn't believe it. I can't believe that you're actually pregnant." She said.

Carlisle at vampire speed came over to me, and started checking me. What for, I have no idea, I wasn't and never would be a doctor. "Shit, Shit, Shit." Carlisle was chanting under his breath. I had never heard him curse, so hearing him speak like that scared me.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked and Rosalie looked up from removing Carlisle's tools from his bag. Carlisle kept on working, pretending or just not noticing that I had asked a question. "Dammit Carlisle, What the Hell is wrong with me!"

He started floating in the air with a look of nervousness distorting his god-like features. I couldn't control my powers… and I was in labor.

* * *

Sorry, I just couldn't help this cliffie.

Okay. I seriously injured a couple of my fingers and an elbow with a sabre the other day so be very glad you got this chapter. I'm probably going to start making each chapter shorter. It would probably make it easier on me to write less, and possibly update more. It all depends on my schedule.

I have my first competition this upcoming weekend so wish me luck... and review Please.


	12. Where?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon

* * *

I had lost control. My power had slipped from my grip, and it caused me to hurt the people that I cared about. With the last bit of power that I could control I pushed Jacob, Emily, Sam, Rosalie and Carlisle from the house. If I didn't make it I wanted to make sure they did. All of them had families. I took their ability to move, so they wouldn't come and try to save me.

I heard Jacob yelling, and Emily sobbing into Sam's chest. I couldn't make out separate words. I had finally succumbed to the pain, and just hoping that my child would make it.

I felt the power radiating from my body. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but I knew that some other vampires had met up with the Cullens, Jake, Sam, and Emily. I couldn't tell who though. I floated feet above the ground, at one point having my nose touch the ceiling. Suddenly it all stopped. I plummeted to the ground, not even able to catch myself. Luckily there was a bed of soft plants to land on.

I saw Claiborne run into the tiny cabin, I tried to block the others from coming in but I was so exhausted that I couldn't even freeze anyone. She ran next to me and yelled for Kenda. Kenda came in and brought some water around me to cool my overheated body. If I was human I would have had a horrible fever. I could tell that Cielo had joined the rest of my family because I felt a tiny calming breeze. I guessed that Aidan was standing in the door because neither Carlisle nor Rosalie had entered.

After about twenty minutes of cooling down I was back to a normal vampires temperature. "Where's the baby?" I asked my family. Everyone in the tiny cabin looked away unable to look me in the eyes. "Please…" I made myself sound as pitiful as possible, making them feel guilty for not giving me the information that I needed.

"Bella," Aidan said, finally gathering his courage to answer. "We don't know. One minute you were pregnant and floating and the next moment you had collapsed."

I looked at him with horror plainly written on my face. "Wait, you mean that I went through that horrible ordeal where I might have killed some of the most important people in my life, and we can't find my child, the only reason I went through it in the first place?" Aidan had moved away from the door and Carlisle came in. Through the doorway I could see the rest of the Cullens as well. "Great, just great, not only am I the weakest I've been since my transformation, but my child is missing, and the people that I have been dieing to see show up." I said gesturing towards the Cullens. "Wait a minute. I'm sorry; they WERE the people that I would have died for. Sorry, I had confused you guys for a family that had actually cared about me."

Both vampire families looked at me in shock. I felt a wave of calm ripple through the air and just sent back a wave of distress. "Dammit Jasper, I just lost my child and your trying to calm me down." I stared disgusted. Finally realizing what had happened I held my head in my hands and sobbed dryly. I had just lost my child, and had no idea of where I should even start looking. I started muttering under my breath, "Oh my god. My baby."

Edward pushed his way through his and my family, and stood next to me, unsure of what to do. He ended up kneeling next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I was too shocked and over whelmed to even think to push him away. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to help my child.

I raised my head with a start. "Oh shit!" I looked around and noticed both Jacob and Sam shaking. They trembled with the force of the awaiting transformation. They had only just gotten used to having one vampire around without needed to transform, and having 11 vampires there had just been testing fate. "Guys… You need to get the hell out of here now." I heard all of the vampires start to argue with me. I growled sending a warning to them.

When they still didn't leave my side I used my weakened power and moved them off of the reservation. Hopefully the time of the loophole was over. I turned back to Jacob and Sam only to see them still shaking violently. "Emily…" I said in a quiet voice, hoping to not disturb the concentration of the two werewolves. "I would advise that you quietly get yourself next to me as soon as possible. I'm not sure if they'll manage to get themselves under control soon enough to not hurt you." She looked horrified, but ended up lightly running straight to where I was. I was almost surprised at how much she must have trusted me, a vampire, to willingly run closer to me.

I stood my ground and watched as Sam quickly got control of his powers, what surprised me though was the fact that Jacob's shaking had continued to get worse. I was confused, usually he had the best control, and to loose it now, when I was the only vampire around was surprising. What I didn't notice but should have was Jacob suddenly charging towards me. He leapt in the air and transformed knocking me over and landing squarely on my chest. "Sam!" I yelled, scared, just not for myself. "Get Emily out of here!" She had already been disfigured and had lived a harder life then she deserved, and I would do anything possible to save her from even the tiniest amount of pain.

I quickly watched Sam's retreating back while he held Emily in his arms, protecting her from any danger that could befall her. With Sam and Emily safe I tuned back to my problem, how could this be affecting Jacob now? He was fine for the entire six months that I lived with him while I was pregnant.

Jacob had jumped on me. I hadn't done anything, just making sure that even after I made my escape Jacob wouldn't go after others. Jacob slashed at my stomach leaving a bloody gash. I screamed, I could still feel the pain from giving birth and adding yet another injury was too much.

I used the little strength that I had to push Jacob off of me. I slowly stood up and watched as Jacob charged again. Without realizing it I had started to run. My legs carried me away from the danger faster then I would have even thought possible. I felt the wind whipping through my hair and I would have sworn that yet again I was practically floating, though I wasn't using my power.

The initial reaction wore of and my only thoughtless running had allowed my thoughts to roam. My feet knew where to go so I had all the time to think. My mind processed thought after thought so quickly that I almost didn't understand what I was thinking. By the time that I made it to the edge of the reservation I figured out the answers to my missing child.

Alice, Claiborne and Victoria…

* * *

Authors Note: I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I have a concussion, or at least I've gotten two concussions in the last day. Please don't ask how, long story short, I no longer like footballs, or pitch tosses. I know that this is really short, but I do have an excuse. I'll try to get to the longer chapters, just know that I have no weekend because I'm going to be working myself until I'm practically dead. Please don't expect too much of me in the next two weeks.

REVIEW!


	13. Wait, What! EPOV

I don't own Twilight or New Moon... If you think I do, well... COOL!

* * *

Bella had left her new coven to explain what was going on. It would have to be a great under-exaggeration to say that I was completely pissed off. I wanted to know what was going on, and what was going on now!

Alice had no idea what was going on as well. Alice always knows what is going on so to have her out of the loop was getting me even more pissed. I felt the anger getting the better of me. Beside me I felt Alice slip into a vision. She called out, "Oh my god! Emmett, control Edward!" Right as I let my control slip. I lunged for the nearest vampire, the dark haired Italian one.

Emmett managed to grab me just before I would have captured his scrawny neck within my shaking hands. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded of the four stunned vampires. My eyes were furious and stared straight into the eyes of either of the male vampires. I expected one of the men to be the leader and answer me, but was surprised when it was one of the females who stood up to me.

The female with purple streaked hair walked right up to me… and slapped me. "Don't you dare come in here and ask for answers." The girl with pink streaks came up next to the girl who hit me.

"Mr. Edward Cullen. We've heard all about you. You have no right to see Bella, much less talk to her and make her feel worse then she has for years." The pink streaked vampire, Claiborne started yelling at me. The hateful words that she sent spewing my way hurt more then the slap from the purple streaked vampire. "Even when we first met her she covered up her emotional pain with a happy exterior. Every time she tried to talk about you she clutched at her chest, trying to hold herself together."

She was screaming in her face, by this time I could tell my family had all tensed behind me. Emmett's grip on my arm's had loosened to the point where if I had wanted to I could have attacked the hostile vampires. I just stood there; taking all the abuse these people threw at me, finally understanding that I deserved it.

"Only recently has she managed to turn her emotional turmoil into hate. She was emotionless for an entire decade trying to keep her from becoming suicidal." As she finished her rant she turned around and clenched her fist, trying to keep her anger under control. Her thoughts were crazy. 'Dammit. Why did he have to come back? Jeez, Claiborne control yourself.' Quickly she managed to center herself and became "'one with the earth'". It was a very strange experience even just through her head.

I felt the earth soak up the anger and pure hatred from her body, making her calm and grounded… literally. (_I'm sorry, I couldn't help the pun._) This was probably how she stayed calm.

I saw Emmett's eyes turn black, but surprisingly it was Alice who started to return the attack. "Do you have any idea what Edward has been through…" I put my hand up to silence her. She glared at me and mentally asked me if I was insane. I shook my head and looked at the other coven.

"Please, understand what I've gone through." I begged in a pleading voice. I understood that I was wrong, and that Bella definitely got the short stick, but I wanted to explain my reasoning. "Please I fell in love with Bella 18 years ago. I couldn't live without her. When I left her the second time I barely even lasted a week. I came crawling back only to find that she had died. They told me it was suicide from me leaving her and her father kicking her out of her home."

I sighed and continued my painful story. First though Jasper had to put his hand on my shoulder spreading calm and peace through my body. "I spent the next five years in a comatose state, much like the first time that I left Bella, though the second time I didn't even have the distraction of tracking Victoria." I saw a momentary recognition. "Do you know what it feels like to know that you are in charge of the death of someone that you love more then you love yourself?" I could see the pain in their faces; it was only a reflection of the pain that must have radiated from my face.

Their minds were all at least a little bit sympathetic. Especially Aidan, he seemed to understand completely what I was going through. "The day that I saw Bella only three months ago was possibly the best day I've had since I left Bella. I need to tell her that I still love her, even if she doesn't love me. I just want to know what's going on."

I saw Aidan walk over next to Claiborne, who was obviously his wife. "Edward," he said. "I know what it's like to loose someone that you love. I almost lost Claiborne; I lost control of my powers and almost killed her. I can't tell you everything, but some weird things have gone on with Bella. She met up with some werewolves; I think the names were Jacob and Sam. Then she started getting warm and craving human food…"

He was cut off by Kenda the vampire with the purple streaked hair. "Long story short, Bella is pregnant… with your child." Then to herself, "Jeez, I feel like I'm in a soap opera." I was in shock, Jasper and Emmett were to, but Alice gasped.

She started to jump up and down. "Yay! I'm going to be an aunt." She started dancing and jumping over to Jasper and Emmett, "You guys are going to be uncles." I could already see the crazed glint in Emmett's eyes.

"Hey, no breaking my children until their born." I said cautioning them. I suddenly thought back on my words. I was going to be a father and I was taking it so lightly. "Oh dear Lord. I'm going to be a father." I stood there shocked about what was truly going on. "Do you think that I could get the rest of my family here? I think they need to hear about it from the source."

They looked towards each other and nodded a yes. I whipped out my cell phone and pressed the buttons for home. Carlisle quickly picked up and after a brief conversation I found that he had already known that Bella was pregnant. I told him to bring Rosalie and Esme her along with him.

We didn't wait for too long before both covens were sitting on the remaining sofa's. Carlisle nodded politely over to the other coven and it made me furious. "Nice to see you again." He said kindly.

"You knew." I said it in a dead voice that made Carlisle mentally flinch. "How could you not have told me that you knew what was happening to the only good thing that has ever happened to me."

"Please Edward understand. It wasn't my decision. I'm sorry, but I had a pregnant moody vampire on my hands." As he talked I saw the other coven nod. I'm not sure that I would have wanted to see a very moody vampire Bella. I mean I love her, but I think she would have killed me.

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself. "Okay. I understand. Where do you think that she might be now? I really want to find her and tell her how much I love her. I'd at least like to be there for her." The other coven seemed to have gone from hate to pity quite fast.

"I feel her presence on the reservation with the werewolves that she talked about. I'm not quite sure, but the earth definitely says that there is a vampire there." Said Claiborne with her eyes close.

"Werewolves!" I stood up and looked around frantically.

"Calm down. She was fine the last time that she saw them. She'll be fine this time." Said a Cielo who was off in the corner sulking.

"Wait, you've let her around werewolves? Why didn't you stop her?"

"You think we could've… I'm sorry, but if you hadn't realized it Bella is just as strong as any of us, and we weren't exactly expecting her to leave." This was said by Aidan who was staring me in the eyes, blaming it all on me.

"Stop it please!" Cried Esme looking back and forth between me and the other coven. "This is nobody's fault. If Bella is still anywhere near as special as she was as a human then she'll be fine."

Alice froze and started to scream. I broke into her mind and saw one of the most horrifying things I think that I had ever seen.

_Bella was crying into my shoulder when I saw her head spring up and look at two figures that I recognized as an older Sam and Jacob. I saw the rest of my family and the other coven standing around. _

_I heard her half whisper, "Guys you need to get the hell out of here… Now." When nobody moved she growled and everybody started to run away, judging by the facial expressions no one was happy about this, almost as if they weren't doing it themselves. _

_I saw Jacob and Sam again. Both of them were shaking with tremors of their repressed werewolf forms. Sam gained control and with a command from Bella grabbed his wife and ran away. Jacob on the other hand lost control._

_The werewolf jumped at my Bella and landed on top of her. She wasn't fighting him, just staring at the retreating backs. The last part shown in the vision was Jacob's claws lacerating Bella's stomach wide open. As the vision went back all I could her was Bella screaming._

_

* * *

_

I'm really excited we got **3rd** place at the competition.

Sorry about the time that it took to get this chapter. Also I just want to make sure that everyone knows that I will not be able to update this weekend. Luckily after that I will hopefully have a bit of a break and be able to write some more then.

Please review.


	14. Guarding EPOV

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this...

Okay fine, I don't own Twilight or New Moon, if I did then my characters wouldn't seem a little bit OOC. Sigh, oh well.

* * *

We tried to work together to make this work. Both of our families wanted to find Bella and keep her safe. The trouble with that is that none of us were allowed on the werewolves land. Of all times for the stupid treaty to kick in.

We had constantly been guarding the edge of the reservation so that when and if there was any sign of trouble we could go and help. Spending six months watching nothing ended up being pretty boring, but considering it was for Bella I was fine with it. Guarding did a better job keeping my mind off of things that would hurt to much to think about.

For every guard post we would have one Cullen pair up with one of the Elementars. I ended up hearing Bella's entire life story from them, and it tore my heart apart. I had never expected her to take my leaving as hard as she had.

I got the majority of Bella's story from her older sister, Claiborne.

_When we first found Bella we were in the middle of a fight between another group of vampires that drank from humans. The first time that Bella saw what was the full extent of our powers at that time she wasn't frightened, just amazed and excited. She had already known all about vampires which surprised all of us. _

_Even when she first met us it was obvious that she had been through something that was really bothering her. She tried to keep her cheerfulness up for about the first year. During that year the only time that she had shown any type of emotion was when she told us about her human life mainly you._

_After that year past she stopped trying to keep her emotions bottled up and merely became depressed. She never tried to kill herself but for about five years she would only leave the house to hunt. She spent all of her time in her room, practicing with her powers, perfecting her use until she could levitate things from miles away, as well as change the shape and form they were in. _

_She finally started leaving her room after those five years because of a hunting trip. We had moved to Italy and were hunting in a forest. The Voturi had come to visit us asking for all of us to join. We politely declined, we still had to use some force but they did leave us alone. _

_It wore all of us out talking to the Volturi so we went on a family hunting trip. On our way out we came across a human, he wasn't bleeding, just very weak. He had been running for a couple of hours and was passed out in the middle of the forest. _

_Bella hadn't been able to control her blood lust and attacked the poor boy. Luckily Aidan managed to pull Bella off of him before she had sucked him dry. She felt guilty and has been trying to make it up to him ever since. I truly believe that Cielo was the reason that Bella is no longer depressed. _

_Over the last nine years he has taken it upon himself to bring her out of her depression. He had always felt that it was partially his fault, which isn't really true. Cielo quickly fit into the family. He was the fifth and final element in our family. We control weather, earth, fire, water, and mind. _

_Kenda and Cielo had a reaction when they first met each other that was amazing. They just clicked. One of the reasons that Bella stopped feeling guilt about changing Cielo is that he found the perfect person to be with. _

_If you haven't been able to tell Cielo is very protective of Bella because, well, she's easily broken. We don't necessarily need to be careful around her, but when she is around anyone else you never know what could trigger a painful memory. _

_In the past nine years she has definitely gotten better. She spent the four years after attacking Cielo working on controlling her blood lust. They worked together on that, making it a goal to achieve the ability to go out into humans. _

_She has come a far way since then. She spends most of her time in her room, working on new ways to transform it and make it closer to her personality. She has figured out how to have most of the furniture floating to make more space, along with finding ways to condense clothes and CD's to make room for more. _

_Bella's only slip up has been Cielo, she even helped get Cielo and Kenda together, believe it or not the only time that I have ever seen Kenda nervous was before she and Cielo had finally gotten together. She was too nervous to tell Cielo how she felt about him and it was the same thing for him. _

_There really isn't much more to tell, other then she has always shown her sadness. Even after she was cured she never laughed, she talked and participated but never really threw herself into anything but giving her parents whatever would help them. _

_She ended up turning all of her anger into hurt, fueling the hunt of vampires who attack humans for the fun of it. Then just three months ago she saw you and well, she's pregnant. We went to Carlisle and he was the one who discovered her pregnancy. We thought that the shock of finding out about her pregnancy caused her to go into a coma. _

_When you guys came to our house she woke up. I can't tell why but she did, and unfortunately she was really truly pissed at the way we were acting. You know what happened from there, so I won't bother explaining it to you._

All through out the explanation I saw painful pictures of Bella spending years in her room practicing levitating things. It made me feel horrible, that I would have affected her so badly.

I spent a lot of the time focusing on what Bella and I had, convincing myself that waiting here for some sign she was okay would be worth it. It wasn't hard to convince myself, I just had to think about Bella and her radiant happiness, or the beauty that surrounded her even when she was going crazy, and I knew that I had to do whatever it took.

Six months, an entire six months living without Bella almost drove me crazy. I had gotten to the point where I spent almost 24/7 watching the edge to see if there was any change. Knowing that Bella was alive made me anxious to see her. The thought of her with those dogs scared me to death. If one of them lost control I wouldn't just loose my Bella who I had only just recently gained back, but I would also loose my unborn child.

I was ripped from my thoughts as I heard a pounding coming through the forest. Footsteps accompanied by a heartbeat. I saw a flustered Jacob break out from a group of trees. He looked absolutely terrified. "You… um, Cullen. Where is your leader? Carlisle?!" He gasped out the sentence.

"Follow me." I said and started running at a pace just slow enough for him to follow me. I had read in his mind that Bella was in trouble and needed a doctor. We arrived at the house the Elementars had allowed us to stay in. I burst through the door with Jacob trailing right behind me. "Carlisle!" I yelled to the seemingly empty house.

He was in front of me in seconds. I turned to Jacob who started talking immediately. "Bella is in trouble. She's in labor, and it seems more painful then when my wife was in labor with my child. I need a doctor and no human or werewolf doctors can help her. Make sure to bring someone to help." When I heard the last sentence I turned to Carlisle with the question on the tip of my tongue. "Except for him, that was Bella's only rule." I could feel my face fall. "She said it would be preferable if it was just someone from her coven."

By the time that Jacob finished giving us the information that he had come to give all of the vampires were in the room. Jacob's arms started to shake and I saw a grimace cross his face. It was taking all of his concentration to not transform right there. Carlisle looked around the families choosing who to take. I saw Jacob run outside to keep from killing us.

Kenda looked at her family and my family and I saw the decision planned out in her head. She was going to let one of us come with Carlisle instead of one of them. "Why?" I asked her. I had no idea why she would be so nice.

"Bella is more comfortable around your family. She loves us dearly, but she knew you and trusted you before she met us. She would take more comfort from someone in your family then mine." I was shocked. I didn't know that we were still one of the most important things in Bella's life.

Carlisle didn't look surprised just thankful. "Thank you so much." He said toward the four remaining Elementars. "Rosalie, come on." My family all dismissed this. Rosalie had taken birthing classes, and still wanted to make it up to Bella for acting the way that she did when Bella was still human.

The two of them ran out and joined up with Jacob. I could hear the three separate minds fading from my hearing and I sighed. "Can we go and wait at the edge of the reservation just in case we're needed?" I heard Alice ask. We all knew that there was no one here to actually give permission but the question was asked anyway. Everybody nodded and ran out of the house. I came into the lead and brought everybody to where Jacob had first burst out of the trees.

I don't know how long we waited for something, anything to happen. We stood anxiously staring off to where the reservation was. I heard Jacob yelling, "Bella, Bella!" I had no idea what the hell was going on and I was sure going to find out. That was all that I needed before I was off into the forest. I ran through the woods rarely seeing even the back of houses and shops.

I broke through the trees and almost ran into the werewolves. They were all standing outside of the house, just looking in. It seemed that they couldn't make their way into the house, which as I gathered from Carlisle's mind is where Bella is in labor. I heard the crash of branches signifying that the rest of the vampires had arrived. I could feel Jacob and Sam tense, but we were outside, and therefore our smell was less potent.

I peeked into the tiny little house and gasped at the sight in front of me. Bella was floating in the middle of the room. Most of the objects in the room were floating around her, and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

* * *

I'm at a little bit of a roadblock, I'm trying to work through it, but considering that I have too much crap to do, well I'll just do the best that I can.

We got second at the competition that we went to. It was amazing.

Review. The only reason that I managed to finish this chapter at all was the fact that when I got home after the competition I had a few new reviews. You have no idea how good that made me feel. Please.


	15. Finding Bella EPOV

Disclaimer... You should probably know by now that I don't own Twilight or New moon, just Bella's new overprotective family.

* * *

I stared at her. Even in surmountable pain she was beautiful. I looked over at Carlisle. He looked helpless which I had never seen before. His mind betrayed how worried he was about Bella.

'No vampire has ever been able to have children before. Is this because of her gift? Why is she in so much pain? This is ridiculous. No one should have to deal with what she's going through right now.'

Usually Carlisle was the most calm out of all of us, and to have him distraught over Bella's health scared the shit out of me. I watched torn apart at the fact that I couldn't do anything that could or would possibly help her.

All of the sudden time seemed to freeze. Next thing I knew Bella was falling to the ground at a speed that would hurt even a vampire at landing. I saw Claiborne's scared expression and I saw her frantically wave her hands. I bed of plants suddenly sprouted from the wooded floor. The plants looked soft and hopefully stopped Bella's fall to a point where it didn't hurt her.

I saw Claiborne, Kenda, Cielo and Aidan run into the house. Cielo and Aidan stood at the door, like bodyguards. I could tell that Bella's body temperature was at a heat that would permanently harm humans, and the only reason that she was still okay was that Kenda had somehow conjured a bed of water to surround Bella.

I could hear the water his as it turned into steam. Alice nudged my arm. "Edward. Your child isn't here!" I turned to her.

"What are you talking about? It has to be here, where else would it be?" I whispered into her ear. She shrugged. I saw Jasper glance over at me and my sudden anxiety.

No one understood, except for Esme. I had just gotten a child and now I've lost it, without even seeing it. I heard Bella ask for her child and the awkward pause that followed the question. The air was heavy with Bella's unanswered question.

My family looked stunned. I quickly and quietly explained what I knew, from Alice. I saw my pain reflected in Esme's eyes, and I saw empathy coming from the rest of my family.

"Wait, you mean that I went through that horrible ordeal where I might have killed some of the most important people in my life, and we can't find my child, the only reason I went through it in the first place?" Aidan had moved away from the door and Carlisle went into the tiny cabin to check on Bella. When no one was in the doorway Bella got a clear view of me and my family.

"Great, just great, not only am I the weakest I've been since my transformation, but my child is missing, and the people that I have been dieing to see show up." She said gesturing towards us. "Wait a minute. I'm sorry; they WERE the people that I would have died for. Sorry, I had confused you guys for a family that had actually cared about me." She knew that we could plainly hear what she said and the thoughts going through my families mind were not of spite, but of pain.

Her comment had hurt us all deeply. We truly did feel awful about her situation and we still loved her. We all felt guilty about leaving Bella, thinking that it would help her, really though, I made them leave. I didn't want Bella to be in trouble, I just couldn't stand to see her unhappy after I would have transformed her.

Jasper spread his calming influence through the room, and for some strange reason it seemed to rebound. Bella screamed at his attempt to help and broke down sobbing. The sudden mood swing startled me. All this time Bella had been acting tough and strong and to see her completely loose that mask in an act of desperation was… scary.

I timidly walked over, not wanting to startle her, hoping that she would only let me try to help. I stood there awkwardly. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her. I was surprised when she didn't push me off of her. It was comforting to have Bella back in my arms. I had missed her.

It felt so right I almost missed her cursing. I was shocked when I saw the two werewolves concentrating and shaking. We had to get out of here, but I couldn't leave Bella behind. She was bound to be emotionally unstable after going through possibly the most painful birth to ever happen, and then loosing the child almost immediately afterwards.

"Guys… You need to get the hell out of here now." I opened my mouth to argue.

"Bella we are NOT going to leave you here all by yourself with two out of control werewolves." I also heard Alice and Carlisle saying the same things. Emmett and Aidan were saying something along the lines of, "Hell no, if there is going to be a fight I'm going to be right here in the middle of it." Esme and Claiborne were kind of in the background, one worried, the other slightly disinterested. Cielo, Kenda and Jasper were just standing there, watching the werewolves for any sign of an attack.

Suddenly we all started to move against our will. We were running off the reservation. It was almost as if someone had picked us up and moved us out of the way, only we could feel the minimal strain on our legs. When the strange presence faded Carlisle looked around. "We're back at the edge of the reservation, the treaty is back on. We are no longer allowed to go back and try to help Bella."

I yelled in frustration and hit the nearest tree, leaving a gigantic dent in the base of the tree. Claiborne walked over and with a quick look of disgust aimed towards me healed the tree so it was straight again. "I don't care if you feel like crap you will not take it out on the earth. It has done nothing to you and you in return should be as kind to it as possible." She said this in a low tone. The words seemed to echo in the trees, it was very creepy.

I cracked my knuckles and sat down on the ground waiting for some sign that Bella was okay. Almost instantly I heard Bella scream in pain. I heard Sam and Emily's minds coming closer to us, both were thinking 'I hope Bella will be okay.'

I pushed my way into Jacob's mind and found my worst nightmare. Bella was lying on the ground, her stomach slashed open. Her features twisted horribly in pain. She pushed off the mangy mutt and started to run. Jacob quickly lost sight of her. I pulled myself out of his mind.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the surroundings hoping to hear even the slightest rustle. "She's on her way." Said a calm Claiborne. I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'I communicate with the earth. I can feel her presence.'

I nodded relieved. I still listened until I finally heard the noise of an approaching creature. He heard the noise stop and looked around the trees. He saw Bella slumped uncomfortable on the ground, her stomach still bleeding slightly though mostly healed.

'Just damn the treaty' I thought as her ran and picked her up. I looked at her peaceful face and internally yelled at myself for ever having left her. I continued running back to the Elementars house.

I jumped down the stairs to find Bella's room, even though she hadn't been in it for about six months her smell was still all over it, almost to an impossible level. I was surrounded in the essence of Bella. I lightly placed Bella on the bed. I didn't know how she felt about me, so I just went over to the couch and sat down to watch her.

I heard the other coven walk through the door; my family had decided to leave this coven alone for just a small amount of time. Bella was their sister as well as a sister to the rest of my family.

Cielo walked through the door and past me like I was invisible. He sat on Bella's bed and pushed Bella's hair behind her ear. I was entranced by how comfortable he seemed with her, so entranced that I didn't even notice Kenda walking through the doors.

"Edward, I think it's probably best if you go." I could feel my face fall. How could I leave her alone? I hadn't seen her truly for the past 17 years. Through my own fault I had caused both Bella and I along with the rest of my family an obscene amount of pain, and I at least wanted to try to make it up to her.

"Not forever, just for now. I'm not sure how Bella will react when she wakes up, and at this point we are probably safer then you are. She still holds a lot of anger towards you." I nodded and left.

I found my family waiting by a small lake in the back of the house. Esme was curled up in Carlisle's lap and Emmett was running his hand through Rosalie's hair. Jasper and Alice were looking into each others eyes smiling quietly like they were speaking a language that none of the rest of us understood. It was moments like this where I truly realize what I had been missing, what I lost out on when I left Bella.

I sat away from my family feeling farther outside then I ever had before. I heard a commotion in the house and saw Aidan, Cielo and Kenda being pushed out of the house. Kenda walked over to us with a sour expression. "Alice, she wants to see you."

Alice nodded, kissed Jasper and walked into the house. The house was eerily calm until we heard a high pitch scream that could only have belonged to Alice.

* * *

A/N: I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter from Edwards POV. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the story will be in Bella's POV...unless I completely forget where I was going to take this story. Don't worry about it though.

This story is getting closer to the end. There will probably only be five or six more chapters, just giving you a warning.

Thank you for reading... and please review:).


	16. Time to search

Disclaimer: I only own the Elementars, and no offense to myself, but I came up with a strange last name for them.

* * *

I woke up with a start, startling all of my family. They had been standing around the bed, probably watching over me while I was in that unconscious state of mind. I looked around and remembered the only thought I had after my unfortunate run-in with Jacob. "OUT!" I said to my family. They all looked shocked and a little bit hurt. "Wait for just a second."

They all stopped as I figured out how I wanted to word my explanation. "Claiborne, you can stay here. I need you three to leave, oh and Kenda, could you tell Alice to get in here."

Kenda looked angry, she would understand later though. Cielo and Aidan just walked off, they understood my mood swings. Claiborne looked at me curiously, I nodded and she asked the question that I knew was plaguing the rest of my family, "Why?"

"I'll explain as soon as Alice gets in here." I looked back at the wall and blocked out the images that were spoiling and festering within my mind. I soon heard her footsteps. She walked into the room.

I started to explain why it was only the two of them in this room. "If you remember I was changed by Victoria. Almost directly after I changed she came back and told me that she would make my life as miserable as possible. For the past couple of weeks, while I was on the reservation, I always had the feeling that I was being watched. Thinking back on it now, I am almost certain that the presence was Victoria. I don't know how she would have done it, but I am willing to bet that it was her."

Within a second of my stopping my theory Alice clutched at her head and screamed. I couldn't tell if it was in pain or horror but the scream not only would have woken the dead, if they could have slept, but would have scared the shit out of the Volturi.

I used as much of my power as I had regained to keep our families from entering; I needed Alice and Claiborne only. I loved our families dearly and wanted nothing to happen, but I knew that only Alice and Claiborne could help me in the least. I also set up a slight barrier to try to quell the pain that she was feeling.

She soon stopped the scream and looked around fearfully. "Oh God… Bella, Victoria has your child." She gasped and started to sob. My heart broke. I went over and quickly hugged Alice, I didn't even want to imagine what she had seen, all I knew was that whatever was seen was horrifying enough to cause her to loose control, and I had never seen that happen before.

I needed their help now more then ever, not only to keep myself from breaking down and accidentally wreaking havoc over the entire world, and to find my children. "Alice can you look into the future of my child and see if you can find Victoria and my child anywhere. Also Claiborne could you search for two vampiric presences somewhere in the world." Alice stopped shaking and nodded bravely. Claiborne sat down and meditated while Alice sat up straight her hands massaging her temples.

I rushed around while my two friends worked. I found my passport and used my mind to find pictures of Alice and Claiborne. I also "found" some paper and made carbon copies of my passport, they all looked the same just with different pictures and names. I pulled out three suitcases and flew some clothing across the room onto my bed. I packed a couple of books and my iPod into a bag for on the flight.

I heard Alice whisper one word, "Paris". I turned around. I saw Claiborne nod and start to meditate once more. Alice jumped up and got onto a computer. She booked the three of us three first class tickets to Paris. I finished packing the three bags.

Alice grabbed the bags and started to head outside; I meanwhile went over to Claiborne. "Claiborne, we'll have plenty of time on the flight, we have to leave now." She nodded and stood up; she looked around and walked out of the room. As we reached the ground floor I saw Alice stare confused at the door. I sighed and pushed the mental barrier I had set in the doorway farther back, moving the desperate vampires farther back.

"Go!" I commanded. Alice and Claiborne sprang into action, grabbing the suitcases and running out to my wonderful car. I walked outside and looked at the families who were waiting for an explanation. "Esme, make sure to tell them what the loss of a child feels like, and how desperate it can make you."

I didn't want to make her relive the horror that had been her human life, but she was the only one, other then possibly Jasper, who could know how lost and hurt I felt at that moment. She shuddered closed her eyes and nodded at me.

I smiled grimly in thanks and then jumped into my car. On the way out of the long and winding driveway I heard Esme say, "It was possibly the most painful thing that I have ever experienced. Not only have you lost something that you have never met and still loved but you loose the possibility of a wonderful future."

I smiled sadly; it was that and so much more. I had spent the last six months playing with an adorable little girl. The experience made me want to have my child even more. Seeing the happy family that Jacob had built had woken within me a sense, more of a need to nurture. I wanted, truly wanted to forgive Edward and provide my child with the family that it deserved.

Without my baby I don't think that I could get far enough onto a road for recovery to start a family. I would need strength and time to forgive Edward, without the child I would have the time, but not the strength to deal with anything.

I flipped out my cell phone and quickly changed the message to, "You'll understand soon." I knew that it would confuse everyone, but I needed them to know. As I was doing that I heard rustling a bag. I looked from the corner of my eye only to find that she had called a rose into the car.

She was using her power to make it one of the prettiest things that I had ever seen. It was in full bloom with the deepest red color I had ever seen. As she worked with it I could see the words

'I love you'

Appear up the stem. "Do you want me to send that back to Aidan?" I asked. She jumped just a little bit startled, then nodded.

We stopped for just a second so that we could switch places; I knew the block that I had put up around our loved ones would hold for just a while longer. Alice was in the back still searching for any sort of vision that she could find. Before I started using my power I asked a quick question, "Alice, is there anything that you want to send back?"

"No, not really."

She looked so sad; I didn't know how to make her feel better.

"Alice, are you sure, if there is anything."

She looked nervous. She pulled out a plain silver ring that had on the inside

'I'll always love you'

-Alice

I almost cried when I saw it. I didn't want to hurt the two people who were traveling with me more then I already was so I took the ring and sat down. I formed a little bubble around the two items and focused. I had never levitated things that long of a distance.

I picked them up and was careful as I guided them to my home. I could see in my minds eye who was to receive the gifts and moved them in the right directions. I opened my eyes and sighed. I wish… no I had to stop thinking like that. We would find my child and bring it back.

We arrived at the airport soon. I practically jumped out of the car, so eager to get moving. The three of us ran at the top human speed through the airport and made it past the baggage claim and through the security check. We waited on the uncomfortable black chairs in the waiting area. I stared around and laughed at all of the crap that was being sold.

This being a small town did nothing to stop the cheap practically worthless touristy shit that people would buy. I laughed out loud as a child twenty feet away was whining to her mother about how much she wanted to buy the ten dollar mug. The piece of crap was worth about two bucks, and was just being advertised as special.

I got quite a few strange looks, which quickly turned into lust filled eyes. I rolled my eyes and took out one of my books. I knew that they would come in handy.

Suddenly it was our flight being called to board. I grabbed my carry-all and pulled my sisters along with me. We were the first in line, the first to get our seats. I settled comfortably into my chair and people watched.

Some of those humans had the quirkiest traits. I could tell who was impatient and who was excited merely by the way that they held their heads. Some of the crazy people tried to carry on a conversation and would then run into a chair or accidentally pass their seats. One of the teenagers who passed by me whistled in my direction. I opened my eyes and gave the fiercest glare that I possibly could, all I'll say is that the poor boy's ego was wounded.

I fiddled around with the screen that was set into the seat in front of mine. I saw music options, movie options, and game options. I was impressed. Airlines had improved since my brief life as a human. I scanned through the choices of music and quickly filled the "my play list" option. I quickly read the list of games and movies and scoffed. Nothing was new, and the choices would have been crappy had they been new.

I went back to music. I turned it up loud enough to drown out the sounds of humanity that surrounded me. I heard both Alice and Claiborne do pretty much the same thing, as long as none of us lost control we would be fine… at least until the three year old sitting in the seat behind me started to wail.

Why do I always end up with the crappy seat, I thought as my eye twitched.

* * *

Authors note: I'm really sorry for making you all wait for so long, but at this point I'm almost dead from the amount of stuff that I have to do. On top of homework that keeps me up past midnight ever night, I also have color guard, violin, art lessons, and church activities. I'm not willing to give up any of these things, and if you can guess I really have no time. I have another chapter almost ready, but I would not expect another update until at least the end of march, though I might be able to find time to work if you review...

Sorry, I couldn't help the shameless bribery. But still, I love your reviews, they make me happy, and give me a reason to work on this.


	17. Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, but I do own permanent purple hair dye... and they said it didn't exist.

* * *

We landed in Paris in the late afternoon. Claiborne had been searching for the missing of a presence, but it was a problem. Paris had very little plant growth, the earth could still have helped but it was covered in layers of asphalt and cobblestones.

We had grabbed the first cab in a line of the cars and rushed off to the center of Paris. Alice wasn't quite sure where she had seen my child and Victoria, so we had figured that we would need a comfortable atmosphere to be able to focus.

We had passed by many of the tourist sights but considering that we weren't here to sightsee we ignored the information that the cab driver was giving us. Besides Alice and Claiborne have been alive longer then the man, and probably knew more about the history then any normal person would.

The cab driver had definitely taken us the long way to the hotel that we had been booked at. We managed to pass the Eiffel tower, Arc de Triomphe, the Champs Elysee, and a huge shopping district. When we arrived at the hotel I threw the fifty euros at the man. I hoped it was enough to cover the ride and a tip, besides I just needed to move fast.

I snapped Alice and Claiborne out of their own little worlds so that they could "help" me with the luggage. Truthfully I was moving the suitcases around with my mind, using the luggage to guide them where we needed to get so that they could continue to concentrate.

"Hello, I'd like to get the key to a room. It should be under the name of…" I stopped for a moment, Alice had made the arrangement. I wasn't sure if she would use her last name, or mine. "Um, try under Cullen; if not then try under Elementar."

"Ah yes, Ms. Cullen. You seem to have booked the suite. Here is your card key. When you get into the elevator you need to stick it in the card key slot. It will take you up to the top floor. Every morning at eight there will be a tiny buffet in the elevator lobby or your floor."

The man at the desk had said all of this without looking up. It was obvious that he was reciting this speech straight from the book. When he handed me the card his hand met mine. He gasped at the temperature. When he looked up his jaw dropped.

I sighed inaudibly. Why does this always seem to happen? I grabbed the card key from his extended hand and started to walk away bringing the luggage and my traveling companions with me.

The three of us got into the elevator and I put the card key into the tiny slot under the buttons to choose the floor. I was honestly quite bored, even on the short trip to the top floor. Both Alice and Claiborne got very testy if you interrupted them while they were trying to focus, so I only spoke if it was important.

The elevator dinged telling us that we had made it to our floor. I breezed out of the enclosed area and down the hallway to our room. As I walked in I marveled over what Alice had gotten for us. The place was huge. It had three beds, a kitchen and even a balcony that looked out onto the city of Paris.

I didn't even want to know how much this cost. "Shit!" I turned almost violently towards Alice. "Alice how did you pay for this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "My credit card."

I turned and walked towards the balcony. I punched the railing. It bent in an awful direction. The black iron was now curving inwards in a way that couldn't have been imagined. I bent it back quickly.

When I turned around I saw both Claiborne and Alice staring at me. "They'll be able to find us. The credit cards can be tracked, and we all know that as soon as they figure out where we might be our respective partners will be racing after us."

"Would it matter, It wouldn't hurt if they came would it?" Asked Claiborne.

"Do you want Aidan getting hurt? I know that there is only a slight chance that it will happen, but there is still a chance." I saw her expression suddenly become pained.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Alice, "Oh that's no problem. I bought tickets to two different places; I gave the other tickets to some random people at the airport when you weren't looking. I also gave them I.D. If our families check to see where we went they'll get two conflicting ideas."

"Thank god." I whispered. "Alice, Claiborne, Is there anything new?"

"There are a couple of different inconsistencies of vampires. If I have a map I can try to mark where they are now." Said Claiborne already pulling out a map of Paris that she had grabbed at the airport.

I turned towards Alice, "I know where they will be, but I'm not sure when, at this point the area that I saw them was vaguely generic." By this point I had grabbed a notebook and shoved it under her nose. She had started to draw what looked like some sort of monument.

I walked over to Claiborne and saw where she had marked. The marks of the vampires were on the opposite sides of Paris. One was in the center of Paris and the other was a couple of miles away the third group seemed to be waiting just outside of Paris.

"One of the groups it quite large, this one," she said while pointing at the group in the center of Paris. "This group seems to have more then five members. Both of these groups," she said pointing at the two remaining groups, "seem to only have a couple of members. Then obviously there is us, but I just left that out of the map."

"Finished," Jumped Alice happily. I looked at the picture and somehow, just somehow it seemed familiar. I'm not sure why but I could almost promise that I had seen this somewhere else. I shook off the feeling and sat down.

"Alice, about what time of day was your vision?" I asked, I needed to know if it happened during the evening of daytime.

"It looked like sometime in the evening, the sky was almost black."

"Okay, that means that we will at least have couple of hours to plan, and that is only if it is tonight."

The three of us continued to look at the map that Claiborne had marked with the location of the other vampires and the picture that Alice had drawn.

"Didn't we pass something like that on the way in?" Asked Claiborne pointing at Alice's picture.

"I'm not sure, the cab driver was talking but I kind of just blocked him out. I needed to think."

"I was too busy trying to find a vision."

"I was meditating."

I started to walk out of the room. My sudden movement was met with the protests of two confused vampires. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go to talk to the man at the front desk. Considering the size this thing is in Alice's drawing I'm guessing that it's a major tourist attraction."

Both of my friends considered what I had said. They nodded and turned back towards the map, talking about how this would end up working. I sighed and walked out of the room. I shut my eyes and took in a breath to help repress my fear.

I may have been acting like I knew what I was doing but I felt lost. I hadn't felt this lost since Edward had left me. I got into the elevator and leaned up against the wall. I mentally shocked the machine that kept the elevators moving so that I could have a minute to calm myself.

I sat down and let my head fall into my waiting hands. I'm not sure how long I kept that elevator frozen. I snapped out of the haze of fog I was in and restarted the elevator.

As I walked into the lobby I saw Claiborne and Alice off to the corner of the lobby. They had apparently been waiting for me. "Hi," I said to them with a fake smile and a tiny wave.

"Bella, where the Hell have you been? You started down here four hours ago." I stared at Alice shocked by the length of time that I had been out of it. "We came down here shortly after you left; you had forgotten to take the picture with you. Oh, we found out that this place is the Arc de Triomphe. It's considered the center of Paris."

I nodded and then I looked around. "What time is it?" I asked them.

Claiborne looked at her watch. "It's about nine. It gets darker later here; it has something to do with the latitude or something." Leave it to someone who is over 100 to stop caring about geography in any way, shape, or form.

"Don't worry, in my vision it was almost pitch black. We have at least another hour until that. Until then do you guys want to go see the Eiffel tower? It sparkles at nine, ten, eleven, and midnight. If we move fast we can go see the nine-o-clock sparkling."

Leave it to Alice to take one of the worst 'vacations' ever and still find a way to make it fun. We decided to run and just be very careful where we ended up. If we had gone any other way we would have missed the show, at least that was what Alice had said.

We arrived just a few minutes before the millions of lights turned on. The three of us sat down on one of the benches that stood very close to the structure. As the lights turned on I ohhed and ahhed with the rest of the crowd, clapping as the lights twinkled and lit up the sky.

I momentarily looked away from the tower and saw a group of eight people standing off to the side glancing around the crowd. I turned to my right and stared at my sisters. Claiborne was still watching the lights but Alice was looking at me sadly.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Bella, if I didn't Victoria would have killed you. She isn't going to hurt the child, only you."

"Why did you tell them we were here though?"

"They are here to help protect you." At this point Claiborne had started watching our argument. She had glanced around and noticed our families standing there. She at least understood why I didn't want to see them.

Claiborne and I stood up. "I'm not a breakable little human anymore; I don't want or need protection." I said this last point in the coldest tone that I could. I put a force field around the two of us that made us invisible to the human eye.

Claiborne ripped a hole in the earth. The two of us jumped down and Claiborne moved the earth over us again. The last thing that I saw was Alice's horrified expression.

* * *

Authors note.

I know that this is a really short chapter and I want to apologize. Over the past few A/N's I've talked about my injuries in color guard, well we are in our last two weeks. I will most likely not be able to update for the next couple of weeks. Wish me luck, and please please update. I love hearing from anybody, and besides even if you don't have an account I will accept your reviews.

I can't wait to hear from all of you, and I hope that you enjoy my story.


	18. Arc de Triomphe

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

To clear something up, Claiborne is pretty much just tunneling, almost like a drill, but better for the environment.

_

* * *

_

_Claiborne ripped a hole in the earth. The two of us jumped down and Claiborne moved the earth over us again. The last thing that I saw was Alice's horrified expression._

As soon as Claiborne covered our hiding place I sat down and cried. It seemed to me that crying and running were the only things I could do now. Claiborne came over and sat down next to me.

I knew she felt kind of awkward trying to comfort me; Kenda was always the best at helping people recover from whatever was bothering them. Still her aura was calming. She just stood next to me for a matter of minutes.

"We need to go." I said, I could see the sadness burrowed within her eyes and I knew that the sooner that we ended this, she sooner she could go back to Aidan. She gave me a tiny smile and helped me stand up.

She moved the rocks under Paris around so that we could walk through like the paths were tunnels. I don't know how but she managed to get us to the metro entrance closest to the Arc de Triomphe.

I put the force field back up and we came out of the tunnels into one of the side paths, luckily there was no one there at the time. We left the metro station just as Claiborne watched beeped. It was exactly ten-o-clock as we stood under the glory of the center of Paris.

I heard a weak cry. "Will you please stay here; do anything possible to keep our family out of this. This is my problem and you shouldn't have to deal with it just for me." She was about to argue but realized I was not going to let her come. She nodded and I started moving.

I ran up the stairs to the top of the Arc. There was so much room up there that I stood amazed for only a moment. The moment I was dazed was the moment that Victoria attacked.

She grabbed me from behind and managed to toss me to one of the edges with only one hand. I turned and growled. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't advise attacking me right now. After all, I could just use your child as a shield." She taunted, moving slightly so that I could see the tiny bundle cradled within the crook of her other arm.

I gasped. "Please, just let me see my child." I asked, not even asked, I begged.

She laughed cruelly, "You want to see your daughter, well I want to see my James again, but that isn't going to happen. I have to live with the reality that you caused; now you need to deal with your own reality."

I stood up as Victoria set my daughter down on the ground. I let my rage consume me, just like the pain consumed me when I gave birth. As soon as I saw my daughter was no longer in Victoria's arms I leapt at her. She managed to turn in time to hit me aside.

I stopped myself from hitting the ground when I was less then a foot away from the cold bricks. I gently put myself back on the ground and stood alert. As I looked around I could no longer see Victoria. I crouched, ready for her to attack. I circled carefully, moving in the direction of my poor baby.

Right as I stepped behind my child I felt Victoria's fingers dig into my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder. I was as pissed off as I ever had been. For the second time in my existence I felt my power starting to control me.

I knew that Claiborne was at the base of the monument so I picked up my child and flew her into Claiborne's unsuspecting arms. I heard Victoria coming up behind me and turned faster then a normal vampire. My powers were affecting my speed, sight, and strength.

Victoria stopped herself just before she reached where I stood staring at her. "You think I'm weak." I said circling her like the predator I had become. "You still think of me as the poor unprotected human that you've been trying to kill for the last 18 years. You know what, that was foolish."

"You tried to take the only thing that has kept me alive. You stole my reason for living, my child. Do you really expect that I wouldn't kill you for doing that? You need to look at the consequences; I learned that after I took Edward back. I didn't look at what might happen, and as an end result I got screwed. I had the love of my life leave me, again."

"At least when you lost the person who meant the most to you… at least you knew they still loved you." I clenched my hands by my side, shaking with rage and pain. For the first time in years I wasn't running away or suppressing the way I was feeling.

"I was left the first time thinking that I wasn't good enough. The second time if anything it was worse. I knew that I should have expected it; it was nothing knew yet I had fallen into his trap again. I had no reason to live, I wasn't worth changing."

"You think that YOU'VE had it bad. Try feeling completely worthless for 18 goddamn years, and then come and talk to me. You know nothing of pain!"

While I was ranting I saw Victoria's enraged expression turn from anger to understanding, and then even pity. As I saw the last emotion flit across her face I jumped. I used my hands and my power, making this, if possible, even more painful then changing. I made every cell scream with pain, just begging to be put out of its misery.

As I finished lacerating her body I gathered up the tiny shreds. I set up an invisible barrier around myself and floated down. I ignored the look that Claiborne gave me, and I hoped that none of the rest of my family had heard that. They all knew I had been repressing my emotions, but they never knew the extent of the depression I had been in.

I walked over to the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. I burnt Victoria's remains at the supposedly everlasting flame. I watched as every single piece of her body was slowly turned into ash, half wishing to die right then and there.

I walked back over to Claiborne, not even looking at her, or the other people surrounding me. I gently took my child from her arms and started to walk away. The other vampires had formed a circle around me. "You think this will stop me." I said coldly, they had to know how I felt. "I just had to relive possibly the worst part of my entire existence and you're going to try to stop me. I just made the one person who wanted to murder me pity me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what you were dealing with…"started Kenda. I lifted up my hand to silence her. It wasn't her fault.

"Don't, just…Don't!" I said it wearily and I floated away from the scene in the middle of Paris. I left eleven shocked vampires behind me as I moved faster and faster to Italy.

I got out the small amount of remaining money that I had and bought two first class tickets to Italy. I figured the Volturi could help me protect my helpless little girl. I just wanted a place to stay. I would do anything to help keep her safe.

I saw a shop while waiting for the airplane and I bought two tiny little outfits. I wasn't sure what my daughter was going to eat, or drink, so I bought a little bit of baby formula as well as a bottle and a little blanket.

I spent the entire plane flight staring at my little girl, marveling at her beauty and how perfect she was. Her light bronze hair covered the top of her hair, and when she first looked at me I saw that her eyes were a hazel color, a mixture of green and brown, just like the eyes of her parents when they were humans.

It was then I realized that she had no heartbeat, but that she was warm!

* * *

This will be explained. I want to make sure that you know that I got a little bit off track with this story, In a recent chapter I said it probably wouldn't be more then thirty or so chapters. At this point I'm not sure if that is correct. It could and most likely will be longer then that.

I love you all so much for reading and I love you even more if you review. If you have a question please ask, I'll make sure to reply, and if you have a suggestion I would love to have it.

I hope you enjoyed this, and until next time...

cryptic-yet-simple.


	19. So, What do you want?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon...

Enjoy

_

* * *

_

_It was then I realized that she had no heartbeat, but that she was warm!_

I ran faster if it was possible, I needed answers and the only way that I knew that I was going to receive answers was by confronting Aro. I would have to take a chance on having him or his family members call the Cullens, or Elementars. It was a risk I just had to take.

I burst out of the airport at a speed that humans could no longer see. I made my way through the various winding paths, only just remembering the way to get to Volterra. The last time that I had been there was when I was still a young vampire. Aro, Marcus and Caius had invited the Elementars to Volterra. I didn't remember much of that though because I was still in my almost comatose state.

I saw the grand gates just a few miles ahead of where I was. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but I still knew that I wanted a break. I slowed down to a pace that would be considered normal for a human. It irked me. How could I have ever have thought that this was fast, I mean come on… I felt like a snail.

As soon as I walked through the brilliant gate I felt the presence of a couple of vampires. I saw Heidi and Felix, both of whom had shocked expressions on their faces. They obviously didn't know why Aro had sent them.

"Yes, yes, I know… 'Oh My God, How in the world did you have a child'" I said sarcastically trying to get them to stop staring. Apparently Heidi was a girly girl.

"She's adorable… can I hold her?" I turned towards her and snarled. She hadn't expected that reaction.

"Sorry," I said with a grimace. "Right after I gave birth to her another vampire stole her and tried to kill me. I've spent a grand total of six hours with my daughter, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give her up for a while, that and she is part human."

Felix's expression changed from shock to indifference. "Follow me, I'll take you to Aro, he's been waiting for your arrival."

I questioned how could he have know that I would be arriving, or coming to visit. I shrugged of the feeling of impending danger and followed behind the two gorgeous forms in front of me. Even after 17 years of being a vampire I still felt myself plain, and worthless.

The three of us walked through the front entrance, a fact that I only remembered when Edward left me the first time. I saw a new receptionist. I shuddered only guessing what could have happened to the one who had been here before. She had probably become a sacrifice.

The one who was here now obviously understood why she was here and who her employers were. She was definitely more then just a little bit nervous. She stuttered as she spoke, "h-hello sir and madam. Aro will be pleased to know that you have returned. I'll make sure he knows that you brought a guest as well."

Heidi turned towards her. "Don't even bother, she was who we were sent out to find. He'll already know."

The poor receptionist nodded and walked by. I stopped quickly and smiled at her, even though there was no hope or happiness behind it. She almost seemed confused as to why I was showing her any attention at all.

It tugged at my heartstrings, and I seriously hoped that for her own sake she would be killed quickly. I know that it sounded heartless, but I knew that the Volturi rarely kept their human workers.

As soon as I walked past the desk I put all my attention back on my daughter, it was such a relief to have her back in my arms. As I stared into her adorable little face some of the worthlessness that had been building in the depths of my mind was released. She required me to survive, especially because she was the first and possibly only human to have and even be born of a vampire. I knew I would protect her with my life.

Suddenly my neck snapped up. "Wait, Aro knew I was coming, and he sent you to find me?" I asked the two of them disbelief coloring my tone."

Heidi glanced back, "Of course, he's been trying to find you for years, and apparently he remembered the potential that you had from your first visit here."

"But he didn't know about my child?"

"He might have known, he is in charge after all, there is a chance the he found out and just didn't tell us the reason we were sent to find you. Word generally travels fast within the vampire community. I wouldn't be surprised if he's known about you child since less then a day after you gave birth."

I sighed and just followed them through the winding paths that meandered throughout the castle. Everything was bright. We walked through a door and I suddenly came face to face with Aro. I was startled and jumped back gripping my child to me even tighter then I had.

With his recognition I relaxed. If he tried to attack I would be fine, I could hold him and the others back for long enough to make my escape. He merely came up and shook my hand, a large smile on his face.

"It seems that I am still unable to read your mind Isabella." He looked at me and then at the child in my arms. "May I see if it is the same for your child?" He asked.

I was surprised that he had actually asked and nodded my head, still ready to protect my little girl. He merely touched her forehead and looked even more excited. "Ah how interesting, it seems even as a mere baby she can still block my power."

He turned and moved farther into the room. I took that as an invitation to look around and enter farther into the room.

It was a different room from the only other two times I had been in here. It was no the feeding room, or one of the lobbies that catered only to vampires. It was a warm room, almost happy, or as happy as you could be when surrounded by the Volturi.

The room was painted a golden color, with a brown and red carpet. There were various red lounge chairs resting on the walls of the room as well as a glass table or so. The entire room was bathed with warm light coming from a single light fixture. It was beautiful.

I momentarily lost myself to the beauty of the room, I quickly snapped back to attention. I saw Caius and Marcus enter the room. I glanced at them, uncaring. They were not the vampires that would make the decision to help me or not. It was Aro and Aro alone that I begged to.

I saw a tiny hand signal coming from Aro, and shortly afterwards I saw the mass amounts of the guard leave. Apparently I wasn't enough of a threat to require a guard, and at this point it was mostly true.

"Now that we no longer have an unwanted audience, what do you need?"

"Simply, right now I need protection and a place to stay." I gave the short version of what had happened to me, though it seemed as though Aro had already heard the majority of my story

"Of course, we would be honored to give you a room, after all… well, I'll explain why later." He exclaimed while growing quieter. He seemed almost hesitant to finish what he was saying, as if he was telling a very important secret.

I had noticed the not-so-subtle drop off in his voice, but decided to let it slip from my mind. At the moment I had a safe place, where I would be protected, and hidden from my family. I had put the blocks back up around Alice, she couldn't see me, and hopefully Claiborne understood and decided to just leave me alone for now.

"Felix" I heard Aro call out, "please take our guest to a nice room."

Felix was just as silent as before, nodding once and turning and flowing through the hallways, showing me my room.

I pushed the door open and glanced around the room, it was predominantly black, the only real color in the room was the bright blue flames painted on the walls. I didn't know why the Volturi would even have a room like this, but I didn't really care. I placed my little girl onto the black satin comforter.

Once she was no longer in my arms her eyes opened and she started to fidget around. I was almost happy that she wasn't exactly comfortable when not with me, it made me feel needed.

I picked her up again and moved into the tiny bathroom that I had just noticed off to the side of the open closet. I sat on the edge of the bathtub to prepare a bath for my daughter. I waited patiently waiting for the water to rise to the proper height.

I thought about names. I had now held my daughter for more then twelve hours, but I still hadn't come up with a name. The water had reached the right level so I put my daughter in there. I didn't have the right soap of shampoo with me so I decided to skip that for now.

I watched my baby play around with the bubbles and smiled. I understood what Edward was talking about way back then. My life was mostly black before me little daughter was here. I just hoped that she would never leave me like Edward had.

I shook my head; I needed to rid myself of these depressing thoughts. I finished washing my daughter and dressed her in the tiny purple outfit that I had bought at the airport.

I picked up my child and decided that she should eat. I stopped the moment I stood in the doorway, I didn't know where to go, I hadn't been here long enough before to know my way around. I shrugged to myself and wandered off.

I quickly got lost. It was almost relaxing gliding my way through and endless maze. There was nothing to do except for think, or play around with my daughter. Though all too soon she fell asleep to the gentle rocking that my arms and pace had provided.

I uncharacteristically tripped around a corner and fell right onto… (Thought I'd leave it here did you?)

"Aidan, Oh my god… How did you find me?" I yelled while running up and hugging him. My adopted brother looked shocked.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"You heard what I said in Paris, right? I'm hiding in theory from myself. The Cullen's bring back my human self stronger then it normally is. I am hiding here not only from them, but my memories, at least until I make a decision. By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked I hadn't expected to see him; my family isn't really fond of the Volturi for two reasons.

"Alec!" He spat out.

I sighed. "What did the little bastard do to incur our wrath this time?" We had had a long lasting feud with Alec. I hadn't seen either of the twins, but if I did that was a one ticket ride straight to hell.

"He sent out yet another invitation to Claiborne." I stared shocked.

"What the hell! He's like ten years old, what kind of a pervert is he to try and hit on people who are so much older then him, when did this happen?"

He looked around warily. "Right after you left the two families went back to the hotel; we were trying to figure out where you would be going. He sent one of their minions; I think the name was Gianna with a note requiring a personal meeting between the two of them."

Oh, so they had kept Gianna. "And you're here to…"

I asked. "To fight for her, this time he made it much more personal; I need to teach the asshole a lesson."

"Oh are my ears burning." Alec slipped around the corner smirking and holding a hand to his chest. "Oh yes, did you bring your lovely wife with you so that you can be publicly humiliated in front of your family.

I saw Aidan's resolve to not kill Alec start to dissolve. Aidan was not only clenching his fist but he was grinding his teeth. His control was breaking and with one final comment he snapped.

"Oh yes, I suppose you put her in my chambers already so that once I've won I can claim her as my own." Aidan made a very fast movement and the fire seemed to burst around him. I turned away shielding my angel away from the heat of the explosion.

I looked up about to yell at Aidan, but Alec was completely fine. There were black scorch marks in front of him, and to his sides. He had some sort of invisible barrier in front of him, I can stop things from moving, but apparently he made a solid bubble.

He laughed, "You think that you can harm me, well you are sadly mistaken." He turned and finally noticed me. "Ah we also have a new prize to try to achieve."

Just to let you know I have never seen anything creepier then a ten year old hitting on a seventeen year old with a week old child.

"Alec," we heard a questioning voice coming from the same corner. Damn that corner, it keeps concealing people. Aro turned the corner and Alec held out his hand almost grudgingly for Aro to touch.

Aro sighed and stared at Alec. "Now, Now Alec. You must leave Bella alone, she is our guest." Alec looked angry and then shook it off and left. Aro turned to me and my brother. "Ah Aidan, how nice it is to see you again. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Aidan shook his head no and yet again Aro sighed, though almost contentedly. "Oh well. It was wonderful to see you again, and if you do not mind please do not mention this trip to your family. I have a feeling that none of them would be very pleased that we are hiding our own little treasure here."

"I'm sorry sir, but as you know if the Cullens decide to stay with us, who I'm sure that they will, that Edward will be able to read my mind. Whether I want to or not he will find out"

I huffed. "Come on, don't you know your own sister?"

"Yes I do, but if Edward doesn't find any evidence of this trip in my mind, or if he isn't able to read my mind at all won't he suspect that I saw you…"

* * *

A/N: I've probably mentioned this before, but I'm not sure how many people actually read this. I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long in getting to you. At this point I'm just slowly but surely working towards writing more, not necessarily the chapters, but just some writing. School has been getting harder and harder. Finals are coming up, but until then I will continue working. This I'm pretty sure is one of the longest chapters I've ever written.

I hope you enjoy this,

cryptic-yet-simple


	20. Alec

_I huffed. "Come on, don't you know your own sister?" _

_"Yes I do, but if Edward doesn't find any evidence of this trip in my mind, or if he isn't able to read my mind at all won't he suspect that I saw you…"_

"I've already gotten it figured out. You just need to trust me." I said. He understood and followed as I made my way to my room. I opened the door and let Aidan through. I looked back at Aro. "Oh, are you expecting an invitation in?"

"I would enjoy it very much if I could watch a sample of your power." He said grandly, I rolled my eyes and gestured him into the room.

"Wow, Sis this is a sweet room." Aidan said. Yet again I rolled my eyes. I handed my little Alyssa, my baby, over to Aidan and sat near him.

The two played around, and as cute as it sounded I had to block it out, to concentrate. I built up a block. I weaved my power throughout the entire thing and put yet another layer of protection on the basic structure. Once I was satisfied with the first layer I went deeper, choosing only an area that would remember me. I set up the walls around only what had included me, any sight or even mention or smell of me.

I opened my eyes, the tiniest bit dizzy. "Okay, I think I've gotten it. Hand me Alyssa." Aidan looked confused for just a moment before realizing that I meant my daughter. He swiftly handed her over to me. I smiled holding the giggling child in my hands. "Aro, would you mind trying to find the memories."

"Not at all, I would love to test out your wonderful barriers." He looked at Aidan who nodded allowing it to go on. Aro touched his hand and looked amazed. "That is wonderful Bella; I can't even tell that there is a block there."

I sighed contentedly. "Now all we need to do is give some false memories, or at least give him some memories of this trip just in case the initial barrier doesn't work out right. Go talk to Heidi and Felix, they are rather nice."

Aro stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Um, Aro, do you think it would be possible to find some sort of food for my child?"

"It shouldn't be a problem should it. You should be able to breast-feed her. She's only half-human." He stated it blandly as if it wasn't interesting or important. I gasped and gaped at his back.

"What are you talking about, that isn't possible, is it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll explain it later, do you want to go and watch Alec's punishment?"

"Hell yeah. I'd love to see that little pipsqueak punished for being the most perverted lecherous ten year old boy that I have ever met, in fact is it any way possible that I could help?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

He smiled and started his gliding walk. I followed right behind him to the feeding room. I shuddered as I entered. The room wasn't messy, but I could smell the stale human blood, and it burnt in my nose. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I needed a distraction. Aro had sat down, waiting for Alec to come.

"So Aro, how did you know that Alyssa was a half-vampire? I didn't know that that was even possible and then I find out that my daughter, who shouldn't have been a possibility in the first place, is actually half human."

"Well..." Aro said while looking around the room. "Um, oh Alec." I looked at the room and noticed that Alec was about to jump on me and my child. Without thinking of the repercussions I "picked" him up and tossed him against the wall.

"Don't you EVER do that again? If I ever hear of you sneaking up on me or my child I will not hesitate in ripping you to shreds and then burning each and every piece of you individually with a magnifying glass." I then growled to illustrate my point. I saw Alec shudder and noticed the fear in his eyes. I turned back to Aro and gasped. "Oh Shit! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to threaten a member of your guard like that."

I could see a slight look of revulsion on his face. "Uh... It's fine; just remind me to never get on your bad side." I laughed it off. It's not really like a five foot four; teenager could really instill that much fear in anybody.

He turned and faced the now upright Alec who was rubbing his backside and wincing. "Alec, you have not only insulted a guests "sibling" but you have also caused too many uproars around here. You have a choice, you can either fight Bella, or you can fight Aidan." Alec opened his mouth starting to answer. "Oh, and if you decide to fight Aidan Bella here will have to put up a mental barrier to disable your power."

Alec was speechless. He probably didn't know the full extent of my powers, if he had ever even had a clue as to what they were. "She can do what? Either way that wouldn't be a fair fight."

"So?" I said from the side of the room, he looked over to me with just a small amount of fear in his eyes, though the fear was clouded with the hate and anger. "It doesn't matter, either way we could kill you. Even with your power Aidan could still kill you. The effects of his fire on anyone, even a vampire can be permanent. Fire is the only thing that can hurt or kill a vampire, so the effects of fire on a vampire are the same as any effect fire might have on a human."

He looked around noticing that the only exit was opposite of where I had thrown him, he couldn't run and he knew it. "Fine…" he said his voice shaking in his suppressed emotions, "I'll fight you." He said looking at me.

"Meh, Aidan could you come here please."

"Wait, I said I was going to fight you, why are you calling your brother?" He said the fear taking control of his voice. When his voice cracked I started to giggle.

"Duh, he's going to hold Alyssa while we fight smart one."

"Oh, so he's just babysitting?"

I rolled my eyes, how stupid can a vampire get? "Uh yeah. Am I going to need to explain this to you again, or are you finished being stupid?"

Aidan then walked into the room. I handed him Alyssa and stared at me. "Um, Bella why did you just hand me your child?"

"Alec and I are fighting for Alec's punishment. Aro decided…" Before I could finish my sentence Alec jumped onto my back and dug his fingers into my back. I whirled around and punched him. The huge crack alerted me that I had at least dislocated his jaw.

The little asshole made himself a barrier that covered half of the room and massaged his jaw. I smiled evilly; he obviously didn't know the full extent of my powers. He saw my smile and paled as much as a vampire could. While he stood staring at me I picked up the potted plant behind him and launched it at the back of his head. The pot shattered on his head and he fell forward with the force of the impact.

I laughed at him. I could feel the force field around him shrink so that he was the only thing in it. I would have thought he would have learned his lesson. "Do you really think that will help you?" I asked circling him like a tiger would circle its prey. "Do you really think that will protect you? You have disrupted the little happiness that I have been able to scrounge up, and you expect a flimsy barrier to keep me from killing you."

He looked completely trapped as I circled him. I laughed at him and used my power to rip his skin open in long jagged cuts. Alec collapsed with his exhaustion. Obviously keeping his shields up for a long amount of time wore him out. I gracefully walked over and crouched next to him. It was pathetic. He was in the fetal position shaking with an aura of fear. I picked him up by his collar.

"If you ever mess with my family ever again, that includes my friends; I will personally come and hunt you down…" I dropped him and started to walk towards my sibling. "Oh, and don't speak tough if you can't back it up."

"That was impressive Bella." I turned to Aro and smiled.

"Thank you, if you don't mind may I ask what you do for fun around here, other than killing innocent humans?"

"It depends upon the person."

I nodded and walked over to Aidan. "You should probably talk to Aro for a while to get memories without me in them."

He saluted, making me laugh, and walked over to Aro. "So have you found any new interesting talents yet…?" And the conversation trailed off, leaving me left alone again. I let my smile fade into oblivion. I sighed and ran back to my room. I collapsed on the bed with my little Alysssa laying on my stomach when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hm?" I said wanting to know who wanted to talk to me.

Heidi's head popped in through the crack of the door. "Hey Bella, can we talk for a little bit?" I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. I don't know why but it seemed like she was mellower then when I had first met her. Her 'I know you want me' attitude had almost faded. "I just wanted to say thank you for getting back at Alec. I don't know what it is about the midget but he has this thing about stalking anybody who is even relatively good looking. I haven't been able to leave me alone for the longest time."

I sat up and put Allie (Alyssa) in my lap. "I'm just glad that I had a chance to get back at the little devil, and I won't be punished for it, because Aro pretty much told me that I should beat the crap out of him."

"I'm sorry, this may seem really forward, but what's happened to you. The last time I saw you, you were a human, and seemed relieved. What has changed?"

I smiled sadly, "Everything."


	21. Heidi

_"I'm sorry, this may seem really forward, but what's happened to you. The last time I saw you, you were a human, and seemed relieved. What has changed?"_

_I smiled sadly, "Everything."_

I knew that there would be no harm in it, and it always seemed to help. I told Heidi about everything. I started crying when I talked about the way that Edward had left. Heidi was there, and at least seemed to try to understand what I was going through.

Sometime during our talk she had gotten ally into her own lap and played around with her. I came to the end of my story at about dawn and just as the sun rose Aidan walked into my room. I looked up. "How was your talk with Aro? Did you get enough memories so that no one will ask questions?"

"Yes, Yes I did." He came over and sat next to me on my bed. "Bella, I should be going now, I don't want to leave you alone, but if I stay any longer I know that at least my wife will start to become a little suspicious. I won't tell anybody you're here, but if possible just find some way to make them know that you're okay. They are all going crazy trying to find you."

I turned my head away. I didn't want to hear how much everybody missed me. I know for a fact that the Cullen's couldn't care that much and I didn't want to give away where I was.

"Please Bella. Just consider it."

I sighed. "Fine, in another week I'll send some sort of message, but it's going to be subtle." He smiled. I stood up and we hugged. He kissed the top of ally's head and waved goodbye to Heidi.

"Wow!" Heidi was completely stunned. I looked at her. "Your brother is really hot!" My eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Ugh just so that you know he is happily married to my sister."

"Yeah, I know that, but you have to admit he is really hot." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Getting told that a sibling is hot is almost as bad as being hit on by a lecherous ten year old vampire. I felt my power being drained. The farther away Aidan went the more energy it took. At the rate he was going I wasn't going to be able to do much around here.

"Hey, do you want to do something to take your mind off of this?"

"Sure… what do you want to do?"

"Well, first we can either watch over Ally ourselves, or we could ask Felix or Demetri to watch over her. Then we could go shopping, or play some video games. It took forever to finally talk Aro, Marcus and Caius into getting some game stations."

"Um, I'd prefer to watch Ally ourselves and play some games. First do you think we could get her some milk, and a couple of diapers? I don't think that we'll want to be interrupted for a while after we start."

Heidi smiled. "Sure, just follow me." She got up and started through the maze of hallways. I wasn't sure where we were going, I got lost after turning down five different highways and then taking a couple of various doors and stairways. "We're almost there." Heidi announced as we stepped into another brightly lit hallway. She opened at a door and motioned for me to go in. "This is where we keep the stuff that we don't really ever need."

"Thank you." I walked in and she followed.

The room was filled with piles of things that no vampire in their right mind would ever use. There were piles of anything you could ever think. It was almost like a gift store. There were various outdated shirts and pants. There were piles of various candies. There were even some children's toys, as well as a shelf full of diapers and bottles. I picked up a few diapers and a few bottles and went over to a shelf on the opposite wall. I picked up a container of powdered milk.

Heidi started talking while I started fixing a couple of bottles. "Yeah, the only reason that we even have this room is because we get some random inspectors every so often. There's some sort of code that we need to follow. This is everything that we drag out whenever that happens."

"Oh, so that's why this room has stuff that could be considered edible."

"Yep. Come on. I can't wait to beat you at some of these games!" She jumped up and started moving quickly again. I wasn't prepared and almost lost her. I trailed behind her, always just glimpsing her hair going around a corner, or seeing a door in motion without a vampire in sight.

I arrived panting to where she stood. "Why are you tired?" She asked. I looked up my eye twitching slightly. "Hmm… well let's see. Not only am I carrying a child as well as a couple of diapers and three bottles without a bag, but I'm also using my powers over a very long distance which is using up the rest of my energy. Oh man, I can't figure out why I'm tired at all." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and entered the room.

She left the door slightly opened and I followed her into the grand room. The walls were painted black with a dark purple carpet. The wall opposite the door was taken up, completely with a plasma screen television. There were two very large black couches tilted slightly facing the television and dark purple pillows and bean bags littered the floor.

I walked in and set everything except for ally on the ground and stared around. The wall containing the door was dedicated to holding every game and every DVD that I had ever heard of and then some. Heidi looked back and saw me staring around the room. She looked around and then asked… "What, it isn't that great."

"You do know that I have never seen such a large selection of games and movies right?"

"Wait, this is the largest selection of things that you've seen. Isn't this normal?" I shook my head. "Oh, I guess Aro went all out. You know he always thinks that if he has to do something it has to be done best. He's gotten the majority of the DVD's. I think we're still short a few, but you know, you win some you lose some." She shrugged and turned back to the TV.

I picked up everything that I had brought and went to set up Ally over on a bean bag. I set her down on the couch as I "brought" a bean bag over. I set it down placing her on it and the bottles and diapers around it. I sat back and almost burrowed myself into the couch as I watched Heidi go and choose a couple of the games to play. She had some obvious favorites as well as a couple of games it seems that she only chose for my interest.

She returned and showed me a couple of the games. There were games like Halo and Burnout 3, as well as some not so violent games. She sat down and put a random game in one of the systems. I wasn't sure which game she put in until the slightly eerie music and a title came up. Halo 2 was the first choice. I shook my head. I had never taken Heidi for an overly-violent person; I guess vampires are full of surprises.

We played for a long time and Managed to get through the campaign together on all of the levels. Vampire speed didn't exactly speed up the controllers, but we could still react faster then any human could. I paused the gun after killing another numerous and useless grunt. I stretched. "Hey, Heidi, do you think we could take a quick break."

"Sure, it's no problem." She answered. Five minutes later with a happy baby and mother we decided to go back to the game. "What should we do now? We've already beaten the game."

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll want to but I'm so far the undefeated champ in multiplayer games. We fight against each other."

"Is that so? Is someone a little bit cocky thinking that they can beat the big bad and overprotective vampire?"

"Why would you be overprotective? This thing isn't your child."

I smiled evilly looking at her. I could see a shiver run down her back. "So, it's close enough. I've spent the last…" I looked at my watch, "twelve hours keeping this little guy alive. He's practically family."

She shook her head almost as if she was embarrassed of me. "Bring it." We started and set up the game to all weapons and a random course. Hopefully it would be really tiny. It's easier to find people when the playing field is tinier. We started. After much gruesome violence, a couple of headshots from a sniper rifle and much spawn killing we both jumped up, "Hah, in your face!" I yelled at Heidi who was glowering at me, her hands crossed over her chest.

"You cheated…. I know you did. Nobody has ever been able to beat me ever before."

"Well maybe you aren't as good as you think you are." We were up in each others faces by this point screaming. I heard an amused chuckle coming from my left. Both of us turned our heads only to see two-thirds of the head of the Volturi laughing at our petty argument. If I could have blushed I would have been bright red. Heidi on the other hand just huffed and turned away from everybody her nose in the air.

"Bella," said Caius. "The last time that I have seen someone beat Heidi at one of her video games was a vampire that had to use some sort of mind control to stop her from winning. The fact that you did it without cheating in any way shape or form is very impressive."

I rolled my eyes but thanked him anyway. It seems that he had finally warmed up to me. I remember the first time he had met me he had wanted to kill me, or change me. Either way he wanted to make me someone else's problem.

"You probably need to eat soon." Marcus said, turning his vibrant ruby eyes on me. I shuddered as he spoke, imagining what he generally ate. "You can of course join us in our weekly snack, or you could go out of the city and hunt some animals. Though I must insist that you be careful, we would like to be able to stay hidden."

I growled at him. "I've managed to not kill a single human in the seventeen years that I've been a vampire, which is more then you can say, considering that you have and will continue to kill countless humans. If you dare even consider accusing me of killing humans when my eyes say otherwise I will do to you what I did to Alec." I grimaced at myself. At the rate I was going I was going to have a lot of enemies within the Volturi guard.

To my surprise instead of another threat coming from him I heard him chuckling. I looked at him suspicious of his plans. "I heard about that. I must say thank you. The only reason that I didn't do anything was that my foolish brother wanted to keep him protected. His power was a great asset, but after a point there really needs to be some form of punishment."

"It was my pleasure. Really I've wanted to punch that sucker the moment that I heard of him." I stood up and walked over to him staring him straight in the eyes. "Would you like to accompany me hunting?"

I could see the surprise flit through his eyes, my entire reason for getting closer. I could now gauge every emotion and thought going through his mind because of his eyes. I was surprised even more then he was when I saw his answer. "Why not? I feel a need to leave the castle for a little bit… Heidi, you will care for the child while its mother is gone."

She nodded looking skeptical and watched Marcus and I followed by three random members of the Volturi guard turn and run swiftly out of the castle. We went down the various roads and ended up in a small forest just outside of Volterra. Marcus watched amusedly as I smelled the air and became a predator.


	22. The end

_She nodded looking skeptical and watched Marcus and I followed by three random members of the Volturi guard turn and run swiftly out of the castle. We went down the various roads and ended up in a small forest just outside of Volterra. Marcus watched amusedly as I smelled the air and became a predator._

I let the scents of the animals surrounding me fill myself. I waited and searched through the various scents for the one scent that appealed to me the most. I picked it out, and when realizing the type of animal I felt my entire body relax from my tensed form. Within the blink of an eye I was gone, chasing after some sort of fox. I dodged between the trees and practically flew after the smell.

I paid no attention to the small group of vampires that could only try to keep up with me. From what I could tell they were struggling to keep up, but my food was all that mattered. I moved faster and faster, the only sound I could hear was the occasional rustling of the trees with a nice breeze. I was completely silent when I stopped to watch my prey from behind a bush.

I was stalking the poor animal, hiding out on the side until they were completely unaware of the danger and then pouncing. The sudden burst of fear always made the death quicker, and hopefully slightly more humane.

I finished drinking the pretty little fox, and licked up all the blood that had dripped onto my hands and lips. I turned around only to see Marcus and the three guards staring at me. I finished licking off my middle finger and grinned at their shocked expression. "What, not what you were expecting?"

"I never thought that hunting animals could ever be as intense as you made it." Said Marcus.

"Well, I can't just corral my food and have it served to me. Besides the hunt and the exertion is what makes hunting fun." I thought about what I looked like. I was a mess. My hair was mussed from having been caught in multiple trees on the way over, and my jeans were ripped on bushes from the speed I was going. My shirt was literally only hanging on by a thread or two. I laughed nervously "Then again, you probably don't get as dirty when you eat."

Marcus looked surprised and the other vampires went as far as to chuckle. We headed back to the castle. When we arrived at the gate I saw a group of people waiting. I greeted them and they greeted me back treating me kindly. I was surrounded by Heidi, who was passing me Alyssa, as well as Aro and Felix and Demitri.

I felt almost comforted in the tiny group of vampires. I looked down at my delicate little baby and thought… 'Well here's to home'. I kissed ally on the forehead and walked into the building with the gaggle of vampires trailing behind me chatting up a storm.


	23. The past is over, welcome to now

It had been sixteen years since she had first moved to Volterra, and sheltered herself and her baby daughter. She had lived comfortably and seemed to fit in well. While never truly convincing the Volturi to switch their food sources they respected, but didn't understand, her decision to drink only animals.

It had been sixteen years since she had been frightened, using her anger to cover the fear of uncertainty, sixteen years asking for protection from the people she had once considered family. Everything that had once been familiar had changed. The little girl, Alyssa, had blossomed. Known as Volterra's little princess she was pampered not only for being the only child of two vampires, and oddity, but also her looks and personality.

She had always seemed normal, or at least as normal as a child could be while growing up in a vampire infested city. She could age, if she wished, looking as old as she wanted as long as her actual chronological age was not exceeded. Her maturity level though, wouldn't really fluctuate with her age. She generally stayed as mature as her mother had been at her age. What even goes beyond that is not only can she control her age, but her appearance. She can't change shape, but she can change her height, eye color, hair color, face shape, anything you could think of, as well as projecting it onto others.

She could change from an adorable 5 year old with blond curly hair, almost like a mini-Rosalie, to a well-fed 12 year old with bright red hair and glasses. She kept all of Volterra on their toes, betting on her next form. Generally though she seemed to choose a form similar to her mothers, a petite girl with copper hair and inquisitive hazel eyes. Though the one thing she could never change was the green and brown flecks that speckled her eyes. While not always obvious they were always there.

All Bella would tell her daughter about her other family was that her Aunt's Rosalie, Alice, and Kenda would have loved her, as she loved to dress up. Luckily Bella knew that Heidi could easily fill the void left by Edwards's sisters and Kenda. Heidi takes it upon herself to make sure that Ally was dressed in whatever fits and looks perfect on any particular day. Aro, Marcus and Caius had taken it upon themselves to use the oodles of cash they had lying around so that they could spoil her as well.

Alec out of respect… actually fear ended up becoming a servant to Ally. He was scared of Bella and wanted to stay on her good side by whatever means necessary. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger, she could flash the tiniest hurt looking face and have treats brought to her or anything.

According to Bella Ally hadn't needed to drink blood consistently though the thirst was just starting to show itself, mainly when the Volturi had tourists show up. The lingering scent of blood would sometimes her to scrunch up her nose and look for the disgusting yet tempting smell.

Still the two tried to keep busy but with their unlimited time it was often difficult. Bella started with video games, but as time went on started taking online college courses. Alyssa of course was just learning, but overtime the two of them took courses together, learning romance languages, as well searching the well-read library and being enormous movie fanatics. Still there were times when Bella, being desperate enough was coerced into shopping with Heidi and Ally.

Despite Bella's new family she often reflected on what she had left behind. Ally had never known anywhere else, yet realized that there had always been something missing, partly because of the moments when her mother would look lost in her memories, often sighing an indistinguishable name, as well as the times when she would round a corner and have a conversation stop. Even with the constant love of the adopted family, the guard often had jobs to do, leaving the two alone. Bella had realized that it was even worse for her daughter because there was no one else her age. Bella could at least connect too many members of the Volturi, but her daughter had only herself to talk to.

She had always felt guilty for that isolation and the lack of outside contact. It was that thought process that had lead Bella to the room of her current location, standing before a single man asking for something she wouldn't have dreamed of doing for a long time.

"Aro, I would like to ask permission for me and my daughter to go on an extended vacation."


	24. New Beginnings

Okay, I know some of you must be pretty pissed with me for everything that I've done in the past year-ish. I'm gonna sum it all up. This year has been pretty shitty. It was junior year, meaning I was working myself to death in school. Then the activity that I had loved so much became a chore. Long story short the instructor didn't understand that we all had other stuff that we needed to do.

It has just been a difficult year; I got seriously depressed and couldn't function properly. It meant that I didn't have the time, the temper, or the energy to do anything I enjoyed. I couldn't write, couldn't read, and pretty much just didn't do anything.

Luckily the year is over. I know I jerked everyone around with the 'I'm not sure I can finish this story' I have decided that I am going to try to continue this story. The updates will not be regular or anything near regular. But I am going to try to finish this story because it has grown in my head and refused to leave.

Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer is too wonderful and as much as I wish my writing talent will never be as amazing as hers.

* * *

I ran down the hallway. I passed many members of the guard who just looked at me strangely and continued on their merry way. I burst into my room and saw my precious daughter laying on the bed listening to her ipod. I fell onto the bed next to her and pulled out an ear bud. "Hey honey," I said as sadly as I could. "You need to pack."

She sat up quickly. "What!"

"You need to leave."

"Why?" She looked heartbroken as I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

"We're going on vacation!" I said brightening. I watched her expression turn from fear to happiness and then anger.

"Don't! Ever! Do! That! AGAIN!" She said enunciating every word with a smack of a pillow.

I laughed. "Come on, I'm sure that once Heidi gets a wind of this she'll be in here to drag us off shopping because 'our wardrobes are seriously lacking.'"

"Too right you are. And, you're going to have fun." She said with a predatory look in her eyes as she stood menacingly in the doorway. We meekly followed but she stopped at the door frowning. "Oh, it's sunny. Hey Ally, could you tone down the dazzle."

She smiled, "Of course auntie" She closed her eyes for a minute and I felt the slight temperature change that happened every time Ally used her power on someone else. "There we go."

Heidi took us to all the high-scale Italian stores, choosing nice designers pants and shirts for Ally and a few fashionable suits for me. I had decided high school wouldn't be a path for me to take. I knew that Ally would enjoy the atmosphere, the one she had always dreamed of, but I, with a little help from Ally, would be working at a nice office building.

We returned exhausted from the day. Heidi was still happily strutting down the street when I silently directed Ally into an alley. We ran with all of our packages, hoping to escape, but stupid Heidi with her powers was waiting for us. "Didn't think you could actually escape could you?"

I laughed and set up a barrier allowing the two of us to drop into a manhole without difficulty. "I hate you Bella," was heard faintly from above us.

We slammed the door of our room and fell to the ground laughing. "We should have done that before."

"I know. I wasn't sure if it would actually work. But seriously how great was that?"

We talked while we packed. It wasn't much, just about where we were going. I had decided on a nice town near London. It would be raining and it wasn't forks. She didn't know about Forks, or the Cullens, and I hoped to keep it that way. She didn't deserve to hear about my pain.

"Hey, I'm going to go pack for myself." I told Ally going through the connecting door. I walked to my closet and from the back procured a box. A tiny simple box, there was nothing significant about it, except for what it held. I opened it and gently rifled through the various pieces of papers and past my ring to find the one thing that mattered most. It was a picture; of Edward and me together. It was such an old picture that it was yellowing.

I closed my eyes and sighed burying the picture back within the depths of the box. I set out the suitcase as I walked over and place the box perfectly in the middle. No matter where I went that box went with me. I covered it under a pile of clothes. It would have to stay hidden.

We were about to leave. Aro had settled the tickets, first class of course, and had taken charge of getting us a small but functional house outside of London. I went up to him. "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to us."

"I think I do." He smiled, "Just make sure to come and visit every couple of years, I'm going to miss my little princess." He hugged Ally.

I gave one last smile and the walked to the cab that was waiting for us at the curb. We each carried our suitcase, having sent all the others ahead. It was a hopeful happy goodbye. We sat down and I turned to her. "It's just the start of another beginning."

"I know mom, Just it's so strange to leave the only place I've ever lived. But who knows what will happen.

Yeah, I know it's pretty short. But its something. I hope to get you guys more soon.


	25. That's what you get

Disclaimer: I wish... seriously. just no.

We sat in the plane for a couple of hours

We sat in the plane for a couple of hours. Luckily there were no oceans to cross and no distance too long, so the trip was relatively short. We goofed off for our last couple of hours, playing songs to each other on our ipods, trying to guess which song was preformed by whom. We acted more like sisters, or best friends, than mother and daughter.

It must come with the territory. I was still only eighteen years old. As much as I wanted to mature to act my own age I was still a teenager. I had always had practice being a mother because of Renee so if needed I would be a parent. All the same I preferred having a friend which also gave Ally someone to goof off with.

We received a couple of nasty looks from surrounding passengers, but nobody commented due to the fact that we had first class tickets and were dressed in designer outfits, thanks to Heidi.

Hiding had, oddly enough, suited me. My daughter's upbeat view on life had rubbed off on me. Black no longer dominated my visage, and I wasn't as fearful to let others in, which explains how close Heidi and myself had become.

We stood in front of our new house. "This is small?"

"It is Aro, what do you expect? He lives in a castle, a castle with a lot of history. Of course he would choose something obvious." I shook my head and carried my suitcase inside. It seemed like everything was already set up. There was already a plush carpet lying in front of the door of the front room. There were three different doors, one on the right wall, one on the left wall and one directly in front. The one in front led to a spacious coat closet, which was already full to the brim.

The left door opened to a kitchen with a staircase along the close wall, and the right door opened to a den with another staircase along the wall. Both rooms had a connection to a sun room and a back porch that overlooked a very large backyard complete with swimming pool.

I glanced at Ally. "Race you." I screamed running up the stairs. There were only three rooms. Two bedrooms and a library. The library was magnificent. There were cases of books, and a nice looking sound system in the corner. Ally gasped and ran to another corner after finding a rather nice looking recording studio. "Mom, they have a guitar."

"That's fantastic. Do you want to choose your room?" She nodded and bounced out of the room, painfully reminding me of Alice. I followed and she had chosen a room with bright blue walls. There were already posters on the wall, Aro was very thorough. I left and went to the remaining room which was a lovely shade of red. The walls were deeply colored, like a rose. I sighed and fell happily into the silky comforter.

The next couple of days were busy. Despite having Aro already furnish the house, there were a lot of things that needed to be taken care of. Some of the furniture was a little bit much, or not enough. We had to buy food, unpack our own clothes and I spent hours on the phone getting Ally into the local high school. I swear the system was just out to get me. And then I spent another couple of hours looking into jobs.

I was lucky that spring break had apparently just ended, so getting Ally into school was absolutely no problem. I also managed to find myself a comfortable little job, after a short interview. They were very impressed with my resume, which was full of recommendations written by the Volturi Guard.

It was our first day to go out, to my job, and to school. We needed to prepare, which consisted of Ally cloaking the both of us. She changed my appearance so that I appeared about 27 years old. My hair was a little bit darker and curly; she gave me cold blue eyes and had me grow about three inches. I smiled as I watched her turn into a petite girl with curly red hair, green eyes, and freckles covering her pale skin.

"So, do you want me to drive you to school today?" I fixed her a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. It wasn't much and even though I knew how to cook as a human the majority of my skills disappeared with my sense of taste. She took the bowl from my hands and sat down at the table.

I went and sat as well not having anything better to do than just watching her eat. "Sure… Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Watch me eat, it can't be that interesting and it kind of makes me nervous."

"Sorry, force of habit." I didn't want to get into details, which included Edward Cullen and me when I was human, as well as the rest of the Cullens and the Elementarus.

I dropped her off at school in the cheap rental car. I was hoping that after work I would have a chance to buy a decent car. I waved goodbye and watched as she was accepted into the crowd of people. It was her first day of school. It was a benchmark. I was happy for her but nervous about the changes this could mean.

I drove to work contemplating the difference that could come over my daughter who had never had to deal with the cruelty of children. I knew that she could handle it, just call it mothers' instinct, but as a mother I would never stop worrying about her.

I parked and greeted the receptionist who pointed me into one of the offices. "Ah Marie." Came the pleased voice of my boss. "I'm so glad that you took our offer to join us here."

"It was my pleasure. I was very impressed with your office." I shook his hand.

"Let me give you the grand tour, introduce you to all of your co-workers and all." He said leading me out of his office into the main area. I was mildly surprised that all of the staff-members had actual rooms instead of cubicles. He introduced me to my co-workers who, for the most part, seemed very kind.

After about half an hour the tour was finished and he led me to one of the cleared offices. "This is yours; feel free to decorate it any way that you want. We're going to start you out easy, just putting numbers into tables. From there we'll move you if needed."

"Of course, thank you sir." My day passed quickly. I had scheduled myself to every couple of hours take a bathroom break and at ten and three to take a coffee break. During my lunch break I went to a park that had been grown on top of a bridge to wait. My day was not eventful. At least until I went home.

I opened the door and was met with a bouncing child. "Mom, it was amazing. I had so much fun."

"That's great. Make any new friends?"

"Yeah, it's great. But, Mom. There were other vampires, I think. Three of them."

I straightened up. "What! Tell me what they looked like."

"Um," I followed her into the kitchen, she was fixing herself dinner. "Well, one of them was short and had some cool purple streaks in her hair. The other girl had dark hair with hot pink streaks; she was much taller than the other girl. And the boy was cuddled up with the girl with purple streaks, he was tallish and had black hair, I think he might have been Italian."

I sunk into a chair. "Oh God."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I know them."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"No, there is a lot you don't understand about my past, but I think it's about time that you know."

I spent hours explaining, starting from moving to Forks, to falling in love with Edward, to him leaving twice. How I met the Elementaurs and our years living together. I included my second run-in with the Cullens, how she came to be, and the 'adventure' with Victoria.

I looked up as I finished, hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed in my running away. She looked awed. "That's a lot to take in. You mean that the kids at my school are actually your old family?" I nodded. "So… should I talk to them, or avoid them?"

"It's your choice; I'm not going to make you do something. Just know that I will not interact with them." She nodded.

"Where was Aidan then?"

"Probably working, they would need some form of income."

I know that it is kind of slow going. Just give me a while I'm currentlly working a couple other projects, but I finished this chapter and hopefully will have a new one soon. I would love some reviews, I was kind of dissapointed with the turnout from the last chapter though I kind of deserved it.

Thank you to the two people who reviewed, you know who you are, and you are the ones this chapter is made for.

It should pick up pretty soon. Thank you for reading

cryptic-yet-simple


	26. First Day

**I don't really even know why I bother with these. I can't even compete with Stephanie Meyer, all the same... IT'S NOT MINE!**

Mom had dropped me off at school and I waved as I walked into the crowd of people

Mom had dropped me off at school and I waved as I walked into the crowd of people. I would have been scared had I not known that I was half-vampire and was therefore in no danger from any of them. It gave me confidence. I walked into the office and politely looked at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Alexis Demirep; I'm here to pick up my schedule."

She smiled back and looked through a couple of things before giving me what looked to be a tiny watch. "Go ahead put it on your wrist." She goaded. I put it on and almost jumped. The moment it made contact with my cold skin in beeped and a holographic screen came up. "Come here." She started pointing to various sections of the screen telling me how to manipulate it. "Here is your schedule, information on your teachers, and your agenda is just past here. I hope you have a good day, if you need any help that button on the other side will call a student to you aid."

I nodded and walked from the office to what seemed to be my first class. People stopped in the hallway as I passed. It was actually kind of scary, having that much attention on me. I leaned forward and let my hair cover my face, a nervous trait that I probably picked up from my Mom. My first class was simple, an art class. The teacher, a Mr. Carmichael, made me introduce myself to the class. I looked up, hopefully appearing confident, because there were less people and calmly said my name.

The students looked disinterested. I went and sat down. I guess that this late in the year nobody really cared anymore. They were just sitting around talking; only a few were doodling. Mr. Carmichael came over and explained what I would be doing for the rest of the year. Nothing really happened.

My next classes were all similar, the teacher made me introduce myself and the students, my 'peers' would either work or just sit and talk. The teachers calmly explained what was going to happen. What they didn't know was that for the most part my mother had already taught me everything they talked about. There was only one class that looked at all interesting, and it was Biology. I had it right before lunch, but walking into the room something smelled a little strange, sweeter than it should have.

I walked in to see another person as pale as I was. That wasn't normal because I was practically albino. She immediately looked up at me. It was unnerving and I almost flinched at the brightness of her golden eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked in the quick tone that is only used by vampires.

I assessed her brightly dyed hair and quickly told her the false name my mother and I had chosen. "Lexi."

"I'll see you at lunch." She gave me one more warning glance before focusing on the teacher. I couldn't pay attention to the class, only the girl with the brown hair and purple streaks. The class ended and as soon as humanly believable she was at my desk. "Follow me."

I trailed her, weaving through the people in the crowded halls. I followed her as she joined a lunch line with two other vampires. When I walked next to her the other female looked up and glared at me. "Who's she?" She demanded of the girl with purple streaks.

The purple streaker turned to me. "I'm Kenda." She pointed to the other female. "This is Claiborne and my mate Cielo."

Cielo went over and protectively put his arms around Kenda. "What is your business here?" He asked with a slight accent flavoring his words.

"I'm sorry." I started. "I'm actually not allowed to tell you. My coven leader is… precautious. I'm not very sure why."

"Fine." Claiborne spat out. "Just don't hunt anywhere near here." With that she turned and just walked away. I walked away, but as I went too sat at a table I heard two very distinctive voices. "She seems very familiar, like we should know her."

"I know. I got that feeling too."

I ignored it. The rest of the day went by like nothing. I met a couple of people, talked to some more, but nothing stood out in my mind more than the other vampires. It was a rarity to find other vegetarians.

I was still pretty lucky. The last period of the day, I had with a couple of the girls who had been really nice earlier in the day. Our teacher also decided that for some reason or another, I think they had just finished a book that we were going to have a party/movie watching day. He put on the disneyfied version of 'the hunchback of Notre dame' and the class exploded.

Nobody really watched the movie at all. There were groups of people talking and sleeping and almost anything else you could think of. It was almost overwhelming. Still, I was included. There were two girls, Vanessa and Maxie who were kind enough to let me join their conversation. They were exact opposites. Vanessa was short, kind of average everything and wore lots of black. Maxie on the other hand looked a little like Barbie, tall, had great ASS-ets, and wore bright colors. Yet the two got along very well.

The three of us ended up planning a shopping trip. On Friday we would all meet after school to just wander around the mall, have dinner and maybe catch a movie. Very low key. I was just overjoyed.

When I got home I ran inside. Almost jumping with joy. My mom asked me what was going on and I told her. What I didn't know is how my day would affect her. It caused the explanation of her 'sordid' past. Then she left the decision to me. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to be normal, but it seems that wouldn't happen.

I walked into the school yet again. It was almost the same as before, I was still nervous. Just for a completely different reason. I had decided what I needed to do, and for my mother's sake I was going to keep it up. I needed to cut ties with the other family. It wasn't fair for me to have friends that would cause my mother endless amounts of pain and probably grief.

I greeted a few of the people who walked past and waved to Maxie and Vanessa. I smiled, enjoying the contact that I finally had with people my own age. It made life so much nicer having people who understood, to some extent, my life.

Before I knew it, it was time for 'that' class. I walked in and sat down. Kenda gave me a little wave. She obviously didn't dislike me as much as her 'sister' did. I looked at her, and tried to use the neutral expression that I had learned back in Voterra, and shook my head slightly. I watched as her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

I moved to the far corner of the room to make my point clear, that no I didn't and couldn't be her friend. I tried not to look in Kenda's direction; instead I forced myself to start a conversation with a nice girl named Elizabeth on my other side. The conversation was almost completely superficial, which was exactly the distraction I needed. Still that girl could talk about her fingernails for hours.

The class seemed to go by slowly. When I no longer had Elizabeth to distract me, and when I realized that the lesson held no potential I could feel Kenda's eyes boring into my back. When the bell ran I jumped up from my chair and wanted desperately to run for the door. I only held back because of the humans', it wouldn't help much to open myself up to any sort of ostracism.

"Lexi!" I heard from behind me. "Wait!" Kenda grabbed my elbow. "What's wrong with you?" She sounded sincerely worried. Which made what I was about to do that much harder.

I turned. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked with as much spite as I could muster. "Don't touch me!" I wrenched my elbow from her grip and walked casually away. I walked to the cafeteria trying to ignore the two vampires staring at her. She sat with Maxie and Vanessa. For the most part I let the conversation flow around me. Even if I had wanted to I would have had to work to understand the disjointed conversation. I liked the two of them well enough, but it was strange. I was so used to being surrounded by vampires that being around all humans isn't as ideal as I once thought it would be.

I tried to focus on the voices coming from the corner, with the vampires. But the babble filling the cafeteria blocked out the whispered voices. I sat back and sighed in frustration already wishing that it hadn't been so complicated moving here. I excused myself from Maxie and Vanessa, who waved goodbye and went to somewhere quiet to start my homework.

* * *

**I know it's been a very long time since I've written. I don't want to give excuses. Honestly it's laziness on my part. I've had time, but I've been travelling. I'm very sorry for the complete lack of anything and I want to thank dancinchick. Honestly you got my butt in gear and made me feel like writing more.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**cryptic-yet-simple**


	27. Conversations

_Yeah, I don't own..._

* * *

On the other side of the cafeteria came the whispered conversation that Alyssa/Alexis had so wanted to hear. The one thing that Ally had missed was the fourth vampire that she hadn't seen before

"I couldn't really tell." Kenda sniffed.

Cielo spoke up. "She doesn't look too happy over there."

"When she did that it almost seemed like she was wearing a mask. But, I just don't know." Kenda played with the crap on her plate.

"Who care's? She doesn't want to sit with us, much less be associated with us at all. I say we follow in her lead. Just don't care."

"Claiborne, it's not like she was flat out insulting us. It's been so long since we've had company."

"You didn't see her face when she told me to leave her alone." Kenda said no longer wanting to poke around whatever was on her tray.

"Wait." Aidan started turning towards Kenda. "You said you weren't sure about whether or not she really didn't like us, you weren't sure about whether or not she really wanted to break off contact."

"Stop being stupid." Claiborne snapped. "We can't trust anyone outside our family. And even then."

Aidan wrapped his arm around Claiborne's shoulders. "Honey," he whispered in her ear. "I know that you're hurt that Bella left, but it won't help to be bitter about it. This one might be different."

Kenda's head shot up. "Should we warn her?"

The other three looked at her before Cielo ventured to ask, "About what?"

"The hostile vampire…" Kenda sighed. "The one that Alice warned us about the other day."

Claiborne glance across the room and looked back at Kenda. "I don't think that we should"

"WHAT!"

"Honey, please be reasonable."

"For all we know SHE could be the hostile vampire. We'd alert her to the fact that we know that there was an attack coming."

There was a tense silence. Kenda had mixed feelings about the decisions she would need to make. She knew that Claiborne had a very good point, they couldn't trust her because this 'Alexis' wouldn't give them any information.

"Look," Aidan interrupted. "We can talk about this later." He was trying to diffuse the anger both of them turned to him and he moved back a little bit. Lucky for him the bell rang and he was able to escape their wrath.

Aidan knew exactly what he needed to do. He saw a glimpse of hair and followed it, ducking between the clueless students. He finally caught up and grabbed Alexis's arm. She turned and when she saw who it was fixed her expression.

She opened her mouth. "Look." Ger mouth closed and she almost looked surprised. "I'm trying to warn you. We have a friend who has some information that a hostile vampire will be coming here soon. She doesn't have many details, but stay on your toes." Ally just stared at him.

This was definitely something that her mother would want to hear. She was about to say thank you before asking where he had been/who he was considering that she wasn't supposed to know when she heard a scream and saw her 'peers' part the hallway letting an enraged Claiborne make her way over to them. Ally thought that Claiborne was headed for her. Yet she stopped in front of Aidan.

She slapped him. He flinched but was otherwise unresponsive. "How could you?!"

"Honey," he said slowly and in a soothing voice. "You need to calm down."

"Why should I?" She yelled, "I can't believe you!" Ally looked around at the gathered crowd. As much as she didn't want to she knew that she had to.

She stepped forward and put her arm around Claiborne's shoulder. "Hey. You really need to calm down." She said in the happiest peppiest voice that she could muster. She started leading her outside before her tone changed. "Shut Up! Just come with me." Her original chatter started right back up so that the crowd didn't even notice an exchange.

Claiborne used the same harsh tone and spoke through the false chatter. "Why should I?"

"You're causing a scene. I kind of doubt that your 'family' wants any attention drawn towards them."

At that Claiborne's shoulders slumped. Ally led them into a relatively deserted part of the school before she turned to face Claiborne. "Look. I know you don't like me. I don't really care honestly. But if you jeopardize what I and my coven leader have here you will be in trouble."

Claiborne's glare made a comeback. "So what? You were always planning on attacking us?"

"Yet again just shut up! I'm not going to be nice to you, but I am very thankful for the warning. I never caused any harm but even you should know that public altercations bring attention. God! I swear your acting more juvenile than the students that attend this school. Honestly I don't get it…" Ally was wondering why her mother had been able to call this bitchy girl her friend, even her sister for so long.

"What don't you get?"

Ally hadn't realized that she had actually spoken. "I don't get how your 'family ends up staying together. It doesn't make sense." She covered quickly, which also caused Claiborne to push her.

"Just leave us alone. You don't understand us and you obviously aren't even going to try." She stalked off and was met by Cielo, who had seen what had happened and was waiting for her.

Ally watched them go, but was still disappointed. She had no chance of befriending them. It had been her choice and she realized it. She wasn't angry but she still felt the loss of an experience. She had started this and would have to go through with it.

Claiborne was ranting to Cielo about how unfair it all was. "She doesn't know anything!" She finally ended.

"I know." Cielo spoke as they finally made it to their next class. "But that isn't her fault."

He left her standing at the door thinking it over.

Before they knew it the school day was over. The Elementaur's had made their way home quickly, not wanting to leave themselves to any more temptation or irritation from the human population.

"Aidan. I know that you felt that you did the right thing. Honestly I think that would have been our decision in the end. All the same you should have waited until we could have a frank discussion." Kenda started.

"We had plenty of talking at school." Claiborne yelled. "It isn't fair that we're letting this 'girl' split apart our family."

"I don't think she's a threat."

"Well you've made that pretty clear." Claiborne spat the words in her husbands face.

"I must agree with Aidan." Cielo interrupted. "She isn't the hostile vampire. She wouldn't be trying to blend in with humans if she was the hostile vampire."

Aidan nodded at Cielo. "Thank you. He sees my point."

"Let me finish." Cielo said as kindly as he could. "I don't think Alexis is the hostile vampire. All the same, her continuous mention of a coven leader leads me to thinking that her coven leader might not be so safe."

* * *

_Yeah, Crappy cliffhanger. I know._

_Still, I hope this makes up for the ridiculously long wait. I know it's kind of short. All the same at least its something. I actually also have a little bit for the next chapter as well. Hopefully I'll get that up pretty soon. Alos, I'm back in school, so updating will continue being sporadic just because I have other activities. Luckily my schedule is not as hectic as it was last year, so hopefully I won't get writers block and you'll get more updates on this story._


	28. Disenchanted

Disclaimer. Yep, I wish but no.

* * *

Ally's day ended almost as quickly as the Elementaur's. She hadn't paid any attention to any of her classes. She just thought about what had just happened. Claiborne was touchy… very touchy. She tried to hide her hurt, the pain of Bella's loss.

It didn't seem to make much sense. She needed to talk it over with her mother; she was always able and ready to help. But she knew that her mother was working. Neither of them wanted to be completely dependant on the Volturi's generosity, no matter how willing they would have been. And her mother was stuck at work until after five.

She had to finish her day. So she went to her classes and had meaningless conversations with anyone that bothered to talk to her. All in all school wasn't as much fun as she had hoped and it was only her second day. She welcomed the last period of the day.

She fell into the chair next to Vanessa, who raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just a little stressed."

"Seriously," said Maxie. "It's only your second day. Give hell another chance."

Ally smiled weakly and Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to her. Just look forward to the next good thing- like our shopping trip. Then in another four weeks there's a concert." Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, with all your favorite emo bands." Maxie butted in.

"Yeah, so. You have to admit my emo music is better than the 'Hannah Montana' and "Jonas Brothers' crap that so many people used to listen to."

Ally snorted and they both looked at her. "Well." Vanessa started.

Before Vanessa could finish the sentence Maxie finished it for her. "What music do you listen to?"

Ally was momentarily floored. She wasn't sure what she should tell them. The Volturi had had a pretty extensive music collection, but a lot of the music was older. "Um… Well I listen to some Iron Maiden, Boston, Smashing Pumpkins, the Misfits, Blondie- I like really old music." She braced herself for the oncoming critic of her music.

"Hey, that's not bad."

"Yeah, the classics can be pretty brilliant."

Ally sighed with relief. She half-listened to the two argue which was better Radiohead or My Chemical Romance, and then Muse or Panic at the Disco.

"Do we ever actually do anything in this class?" Ally sighed staring at the clock.

"Technically we are doing something, but no not really."

"Why, would you actually want to do anything?"

"NO! God, it's just nice to know that I do in fact have a free time period. Thank god. I swear the rest of the day would kill me."

"That's right; you have a couple classes with the Elementaur's right?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh" Maxie shivered.

"What, what's wrong with them?"

"They're just odd. Nothings really wrong with them, just one of them is really bitchy."

"I tried talking to them once and the girl, Claiborne, glared at me. The others didn't seem too bad but I swear if looks could kill."

Ally laughed slightly uncomfortably. Then the bell rang. "Oh, I should probably go." She ran out of the class and ran all the way home. She knew her mother wouldn't be there yet, but all the same it would still be comforting.

When she was finally home she jumped on her bed and put on some of her Iron Maiden. She smiled and sang along to some of the lyrics. The time rushed by as she concentrated on the different aspects of the music; figuring out each drum line, bass line, guitar line, and harmonies for the vocals.

That was how her mother found her. She had just finished her second day of work and was still having a great time with it. She tried not to work too fast, which was hard considering how easy her work was. All the same her boss was impressed. She had spent her day laughing with her co-workers. She enjoyed the lack of guardedness that was around every vampire.

Even with the Volturi; in their own house there was always a sense of unease, not wanting to slip; practicing for the outings to the human world. The freedom of the workplace was exhilarating. Her boss had even given her a paper to review and edit. It wouldn't have taken long without all of the interruptions.

It was almost like a party, it was fun. She came home almost the opposite of her daughter, while she was still shy she had been out there, working hard as always, but talking to more people. She remembered all of her other families and how removed they had been from all of humanity and tried not to follow that. She was helped by her immunity to blood and slightly less appealing looks, thanks to her daughter.

She opened the front door and heard the heavy beats reverberating around the house. It only took a minute for her to recognize the Iron Maiden music, much less the song 'run to the hills.' She walked up to Ally's room.

Ally's eyes shot open as Bella brushed her hair off her face. "I take it school didn't' go too well." Ally shook her head. "Could I ask why?"

"Your old friends, the fourth one was here today. They all got into a big fight. Apparently they have a friend who knows that a hostile vampire is coming here." Bella's face suddenly tightened.

"Oh, this is probably my fault. What if a member of the Volturi come to visit us and has a beef with one of them."

"Mom, even if we weren't here they wouldn't be safe. Besides we would know if they did."

Bella sighed. "I know… I'm sorry. It's a force of habit. Besides I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry about things that my or may not actually matter." There was a pause as the two of them just sat there. "Did you finish your homework?"

Ally stared at her mother. "Um. Did you really need to ask?" Bella rolled her eyes at her daughter's sarcasm.

"Fine then, what do you want for dinner?"

Days passed. Bella continued working. She enjoyed worked and was delighted to find that her passion for her work contributed to a rise in the ranks. Within a month she had received a high up position. There was no need for the Volturi to continue paying for the house, or anything else necessary. Bella's happiness for how their life was going had partially blinded her to Ally's plight.

Ally, unfortunately, did not have her mother's good luck. She did have Maxie and Vanessa, but otherwise she still didn't seem to fit in. While she didn't have the normal 'leave me alone' vibe that generally came with vampirism, it seemed that she had inherited a lighter version of it. Secondly the Elementaurs still seemed suspicious of her and her mother.

She seemed alone for most of the school day. Almost as ostracized as the true full out vampires. And, she didn't even fit in with them. Yet she went along with the shopping trip that Maxie and Vanessa had planned.

They had gone out, checked out a couple of shops. Maxie sighed as Vanessa geeked out over yet another black jacket that was, according to Maxie, exactly like every other jacket she owned. They grabbed a quick dinner; Maxie had a salad while Ally and Vanessa pigged out on a large pepperoni pizza. They had enjoyed the movie; as soon as it was over they started laughing over the various jokes.

They walked out of the mall to Maxie's car laughing and making plans for another shopping/movie trip in the near future, though as Maxie said it all depended on what the teachers did.

Other than that Ally didn't experience much.

The Elementaurs tried to continue their lonesome existence. Aidan still wanted to try and work things out with Ally, knowing that somehow she wasn't dangerous. Unfortunately for both him and Kenda, his wife was still bitter. She had started yelling every time someone mentioned Bella or the new girl. In her mind there was no difference between the two. Cielo was on the border. He didn't necessarily care; he just had a bad habit of 'poking the tiger' or giving fuel to the fire. He was mostly with Claiborne, always talking about how they could be sketchy, or dangerous.

It was a tense month in their household. Then they received another phone call from the Cullens.

* * *

Sorry about the bands stuff. For a couple of minutes I forgot that this story takes place years and years into the future. All the same I was a little too lazy to try and make up some bands, besides you wouldn't get the full impact that you will get this way. All the same.

Also, I want to thank all the lovely reviewers from the last chapter. You people made my day, the various days that I got them. I'm actually really surprised. I've written a lot for this story. I think I have another chapter or two written already, and I have a lot more ideas. Part of me thinks this could be near the end, it depends, do you want a definative ending, or something where you can choose what happens. Feel free to tell me what to do. I enjoy it.

Please review. they make me write and post faster.

cryptic-yet-simple


	29. Vampires will never hurt you

_Yeah, I don't own._

* * *

"Kenda. We need to talk" Kenda was immediately put onto high alert.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"We're going to be at your house in eight hours, forty-five minutes, and thirty-six seconds."

"Could you explain why?"

Alice sighed. She and her family were already on the flight on their way over. She wasn't sure if Kenda would want to know the truth, she prepped herself hoping this would go over well, even though she knew that it wouldn't. "My visions. They've gotten strong. I can see everything except for the vampire attacking you. And before you ask I don't know why."

All of the Elementaurs could clearly hear Alice's explanation. Kenda moved the phone from her ear. "We're staying home until they get here. If there is a hostile vampire near here, it's a better idea that we're safe." She returned the phone to her ear. "I'm assuming you heard that right?"

"Yes I did. You're future seems fine for now either way. Just, all the same be careful. We'll see you soon." A click seemed to reverberate around the house.

Aidan was thinking. He didn't want to start another fight, but he wanted to warn Alexis. He looked at his wife who seemed content sitting back on the couch working with a plant. He didn't want another fight. He looked to Kenda.

She could see in his eyes what he wanted to do; she shook her head ever so slightly. It wasn't a good idea. At this point she couldn't be certain that it wasn't the other coven. That and there had been enough problems within their family. She didn't want this to start another one, especially between Aidan and Claiborne.

Kenda walked over to Cielo who had been sitting in the kitchen working slowly on a crossword puzzle. She nestled up against his side, moving his arm around her. She wanted to ask him why he worked so slowly. But she already knew the answer. 'To take up more time.'

Hours passed. Claiborne had been working on her plant non-stop, trying to change its basic form. She had stopped for a second to watch the sun rise. She glanced over at Aidan. She wanted to go over there and hug him. She wanted to apologize for being so closed off, so unhappy. But she couldn't, she didn't want to take that risk. So she sat, staring at the colorful sky, wondering why she couldn't just fix her relationship.

They heard a car pulling up. The motor rattled, it was a rental, besides it wasn't like they even had that many visitors. Aidan was opening the door and half-way down to the car by the time that they had parked. He opened the back door of the car and waited for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to get out. Edward and Alice had already opened their doors and were greeting the others.

After the initial greeting Alice spoke up. "Really quickly, this is just a safety precaution. I can't see anything after this vampire shows up." Jasper reacted to her unhappy tone. He was soon holding her, trying to calm her down.

Carlisle took over, mostly speaking to Kenda. "We have worked to get at least one of our children in a class with one of you at all times. We don't doubt your talents; we just feel it would be safer to be in a group."

They spent their first day together catching up. Aidan filled the group in on the little 'problem' of Alexis and her two person coven. Kenda showed everybody their own rooms. Claiborne tried to start up a game of some sorts. Cielo watched as everybody interacted with a slight smile on his face.

They all traveled to school the next day, everybody except for Carlisle and Esme, who were in charge of watching over the house and monitoring the town. Kenda introduced everyone to the lady in the front office and asked for schedules. As they left the room they all quickly compared schedule's noting who was in classes with whom.

Ally had entered the school minutes after the large group of vampires and was instantly wary. She had been taught to trust vampires because of the Volturi, but her interactions with the Elementaurs had put her slightly on edge. She glanced around herself before going to class.

She walked once again into her fourth period class and stopped cold. There were two more vampires sitting with Kenda. She stared at them, not knowing what to do. When the bronze haired boy made eye contact with her she looked away and went straight for her desk.

She turned to the girl next to her. "Elizabeth, do you know who they are?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "They're new here?" It was half a question and half an answer. It seemed everybody was just as clueless, at least until the teacher made them introduce themselves. "My name is Alice and this is my brother Edward, we're part of the Cullen family." Said the short girl with the spiky black hair.

Ally recognized the names from her mother's detailed history of her own life. She gasped, and the teacher looked at her, as did the rest of the class.

Ally glanced at the Cullens once more. "I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?" The teacher nodded before absent mindedly starting the lesson. As Ally ran into the hallway almost gasping for breath before struggling to find her cell phone, Edward turned to Kenda.

"Was that her? The girl who you said we were suspicious about?" Kenda nodded.

"She seems harmless." Alice said with a glazed look in her eyes. "As far as I can tell it isn't her. Then again, I can't really see anything." She pouted.

Meanwhile Ally had run into the nearest girls bathroom and had found her phone and called her mother. "Hello, this is Marie."

"Mom, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Bella's voice was suddenly hushed and worried.

"I don't want to scare you." Ally was trying to warn her mother.

"Alyssa, just tell me. I don't want you to drag this out. Why are you calling me, I know this has to be important."

"Mom, the Cullens are here. They're at school and some of them are in my classes. Edward is with Kenda and Alice in my Biology class."

There was a moment of complete silence as Bella thought. Ally could hear her mother's grimace over the phone. "I hate to ask you to do this, but could you set up a meeting tonight? Somewhere neutral if possible, in a worst case scenario I suppose we could have them at out house."

Ally nodded before replying, remembering that he mother couldn't see her. "Okay. I'll call you once it's set up."

Ally shut her phone, and sighed composing herself for what she would have to do. She pulled a book from her bag and sat herself down to wait out the rest of the period.

When the bell rang she raced off to lunch. She waited for a couple of minutes before entering the cafeteria, wanting everyone to already be in place. She opened the doors and marched over to the table that the Elementaurs and the Cullens were sitting at.

She let her features harden into a cold uncaring face before she turned to them and in a matching cold tone she said, "My coven leader would like to request a meeting tonight." Her eyes had flickered from one face to the next, resting only momentarily longer on Edward's face. She was trying to see where she had received her looks; she couldn't fault her mother on that front at least. She was also glad that Bella had taken such cares to guide her mind. "Is there any place we could meet?" She waited for a second and when she received no answer she sighed. "You will come to my coven's house at eight pm sharp."

With that she turned on her heel and left the room. Once she was far enough away she leaned up against a tree and tried to regain her breath. No matter how confident she had looked dealing with the other vampires had scared her. She pulled her cell phone out yet again.

Bella answered on the first ring. "Are you okay?" Was the first question out of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine. They're coming over to our house at eight."

She could hear her mother sigh, before she muttered, "I wish it hadn't come to this." Remembering her daughter was on the other line. "Did you give them directions?"

Ally almost scoffed. "I think they'll be able to find us. They've been wondering about us since the start… Do you mind if I go home now? I just don't want to have to be with them for the rest of the school day."

Bella thought about it for a moment. "Sure, do you want me to come too? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. I can finish my work fast."

"It's your choice. I'll be waiting at home."

Ally ran the entire way home and beat her mother by a couple of minutes. Ally ran up and hugged her mother as soon as Bella had walked through the doorway. She may have been mature but everyone needs a maternal hug in tough times. The hug only lasted for a couple of seconds before Bella and Ally pulled away to plan.

They knew what they had to do, and after they knew they cleaned. There wasn't too much mess, but it was still enough that straightening couldn't hurt. It was mostly Bella cleaning. Ally just got in the way, always getting side-tracked; she guessed that it was some sort of safety mechanism, to keep her from completely freaking out. She knew that when she freaked out she lost control of her illusions.

It didn't seem long enough before there was a knock on the door. Ally glanced at her mother who looked very calm and together before she ran to open the door. Ally tried to keep her expression under control, but the large group of vampires made the unshakeable exterior difficult to maintain. All the same she pointed them into the den.

She followed the eleven vampires in and watched as they stopped in shock when they saw Bella, or as they would know her Marie.

Ally walked carefully around them. "Cullens, Elementaurs" she said glancing at each family. "This is my coven leader; Marie. I expect that you will show her proper respect."

Bella watched as Rosalie's eyes tightened. "Respect? Why should we respect her?"

Ally growled in response. Emmett laid a hand on Rosalie's arm. The enraged blonde quickly molded herself to her husbands' side while still glaring. Alice had been glancing between the two vampires and almost jumped at Ally's growl.

Bella looked at her daughter with commanding eyes. Turning back to her guests, "You'll have to excuse her; she's a little bit stressed. Now, we need to talk. You're 'family'" she said aimed at the Elementaurs, "Has grown considerably. I'm going to require that you limit your family to fewer than six people. If there are more of us people will start to get suspicious." She looked around the room, into all of the topaz eyes.

"Why should we leave? You were here first." Claiborne started. Bella looked into he ex-sisters eyes and was surprised at the venom.

Without being able to control it she whispered, "You used to be so nice." She was lucky that only Ally and Aidan heard.

When Ally heard her mother whisper her head whipped over. "Marie." She said harshly. This reaction surprised Aidan.

Bella snapped out of it. "We are here on business. We have to be here for a while. As soon as our assignment is over we will leave, but we do not decide our fate."

"Fine! Hide behind authority like the cowards you are." Rosalie snipped.

"We are not cowards. We are here for a reason. Unlike you, why are you here? You need another place to live because one of your pathetic family slipped. Maybe it was you." Bella pointed to Edward, "Or maybe you. You might have a fondness for 'slipping' then going and acting all remorseful as you ruin their lives."

Ally took a step back. She had never seen her mother act this way, Much less provoking a room full of vampires. Ally wanted to know what was running through her mother's head. Unfortunately there was no thought, only years of anger and betrayal coloring Bella's words.

"We try to keep them safe while fitting in with them." Carlisle had to have his input, trying to calm down the situation, while motioning to Jasper to calm the tension. Jasper though was angry about 'Marie's' little quip and couldn't control the atmosphere.

"Yeah, great job. How many humans have you actually turned, how many vicious vampires have you actually kept from killing humans." She said this directly to Edward who returned her gaze with blackened eyes.

"How would you know?" Asked Aidan.

"The Volturi. I was a member of the guard before they sent me here on a mission. Oh, and I met your precious Bella. The one you all betrayed. She was a broken shell. You destroyed her."

This drained all the fight out of the other vampires. "What do you mean 'was?'?"

Bella mocked them. "Oh you mean you haven't heard? She's no longer with us." Bella was toying with them. Not wanting them to recognize her. "But do you remember her, how you couldn't protect her. How she was savagely turned and had no one to turn to. Or how she murdered the bitch that stole her life, ripping her into tiny pieces…"

Cielo stepped forward, snarling. "How dare you talk about her like that!"

Bella looked surprised. "Who, Bella?"

"No…"

* * *

_Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I needed a place to end this chapter and start the next. So now to the important stuff. This story is almost over. It's been an interesting story and once it ends this time I will not be starting it again, not like last time._

_That being said, for the most part I have enjoyed writing this. I hope that you have enjoyed my story and I would love to hear from you._

_cryptic-yet-simple_


	30. Thank you for the venom

_Getting near the end. I still don't own anything except for the vampires with the awful last name._

* * *

"No. Not Bella. Victoria!"

There was complete silence. Kenda broke the silence, "W-what do you mean?"

Cielo turned to his wife. "Did you honestly think that I joined you because I loved you?" He turned back to Bella. "You're little bitch of a friend killed the only person I ever cared about. I've been stuck with them for years. Do you mean to tell me that she's finally gone? That we succeeded."

There was no movement at all, until Ally pulled her phone out of her pocket. Without looking she texted a message to Aro. 'There's trouble in paradise' was all it said. Even without the phone on vibrate she could tell that a message had arrived. 'Heidi and Felix will be there in a couple of minutes.'

Bella's voice was dangerously calm. "This was all your doing." It wasn't a question, but Cielo nodded all the same. Bella lept forward and grabbed for his face and when she missed anything she could reach.

Ally gasped "Marie." And went to help her mother, but ran into one of Bella's barrier's, protecting her from the fight. She watched helplessly as her mother and someone she should have been able to consider an uncle wrestled on the floor.

She looked at the other vampires and saw the plain shock on their faces, except for Kenda who looked broken. They had all been betrayed, but Kenda lost the person that she trusted above all others.

As Aidan watched them struggle on the floor he finally put it all together. "Oh dear god," he tried to move forward before Claiborne held him back. It was Cielo who had betrayed them, and there was no point in helping the annoying bitchy vampire.

Bella screamed in rage and pain as Cielo shocked her. It had turned into a mental battle/a battle of powers. Cielo was putting a constant current running through Bella; the intense heat burned her, while Bella was using her barriers to pull Cielo from the inside.

Ally was so worried about her mother that her concentration started to slip. The first thing to go was Bella's blue eyes, followed by the darker hair, and the height. Bella finally succeeded in breaking Cielo into pieces.

"Aidan now!" She screamed before falling to the floor, when her bone structure finally returned to its original state. Aidan shoved his hands out and Cielo's remains burst into flame.

The barrier in front of Ally finally disappeared and she ran. "Mom!" She yelled collapsing in front of the still form of her mother. Tears blossomed in her eyes as she turned to the shocked vampires. "Why didn't you do anything? You stood there watching him kill her."

Aidan stepped forward. "Alyssa, I'm so sorry. I didn't figure it out until just now." He enveloped his niece in a hug.

"Aidan." Claiborne said. "Her name is Alexis, not Alyssa. She's the brat from school, right?" She turned to Kenda who was too busy staring at Cielo's ashes, to Bella's lifeless figure and back again, to notice what had really happened.

Edward stared near speechless. "Y-you're my…"

Ally looked up from the uncomfortable hug with tears in her eyes. "No Shit Sherlock. I'm you daughter. You just stood by and watched that bastard kill my mother." She turned to Carlisle. "You should have done something. Some doctor you turned out to be." She looked over his shoulder and bolted. "Aunt Heidi." Heidi's arms opened for Ally seconds before impact.

With one simple glance she motioned Felix in and moved Ally to a different room. She settled Alyssa down on the bed, "I'm so sorry honey. I'm going to see what I can do. Can you wait here?"

Ally sniffed and shook her head. "Please don't leave me alone." Heidi considered her options, one leave Ally here and face a breakdown, or option two, take Ally with her and face a possible breakdown.

"Are you sure? I'm going to have to explain everything that has happened and you might not want to be there."

"Please. I don't feel safe in this house anymore."

"Could you stay with Felix? He's going to be cleaning up." Ally looked up at Heidi, knowing that she had to say yes and nodded. Felix then walked into the room. He walked straight over to Ally.

"Hey Princess, we're going to go now." He had already put Bella's body into the car. She hadn't been burnt to ashes and he hoped that Aro would have a way to revive her. He led Ally out to the car and started soon, leaving Heidi to explain everything to the leftover group of vampires.

Which is exactly what Heidi did. She stormed into the full room and exploded at them. "What the Hell were you thinking? Even if you thought she could have been dangerous you should have done something. You have no idea what the two of them have been through."

"Hey, wait a second…" Emmett started.

Heidi glared at him, daring him to come closer. "Just because you're a big macho man with a family that tries to do some good doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for what you did to poor Ally there. Who, might I remind you is Edward's daughter."

Edward stepped forward. "That was really her?" His face looked almost hopeful. "My daughter, she was really here."

Heidi's eyes softened. "Let me explain, everything you had done," she said speaking to all of them, "hurt her. She didn't trust anybody for years, except Aro, and at first that was only because he was fascinated by Ally. Now, I don't know everything… Aidan could you tell them what you know?"

Everyone turned to Aidan. "Yes, I knew where she was. It was an accident. I knew that she was safe." Claiborne turned her back on him and walked out of the room.

They spent the rest of the hour talking.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My niece just lost her mother, and my bosses' expect me back." Heidi said abruptly before running out the door.

Edward started after her. "Wait!" Alice shouted. "My vision. It's clear again. It was him, I couldn't see his face." She turned to Kenda and hugged her. "I'm so sorry; it's all my fault, if only I could have seen his face."

Kenda hugged her back. "It's okay. Please don't blame yourself. I just couldn't see…" She started to sob. Alice looked to her husband who quickly came over and took his wife's place.

"Just let it all out." He said. He knew better than anyone else that emotions just became more dangerous the longer they were bottled up, having felt Edward's emotions twice in that state. He cringed remembering the pain and anguish. He hoped that she wouldn't have to ever go through something like that.

Edward was speaking to Carlisle about getting tickets right away to head for Italy as Aidan and Claiborne were fighting in the next room. Everyone tried to ignore them, but when you have perfect hearing and there is a screaming match only a room away it was kind of hard not to listen.

Her shrill voice seemed to dig into their minds. "How could you? We're your family, and you didn't tell us."

"I didn't tell you because she's our family too. If she wanted to hide she had a right to. Besides the moment I tell anybody they would have run off to tell the Cullens. That was exactly what she hadn't wanted."

"You could have told me. I'm your wife. You're supposed to trust me. I don't know how you could have watched me for years, suffering over the loss of my sister and didn't do anything about it."

"Claiborne, would you have believed me. Honestly believed me, not thinking that I was lying to make you feel better, or just being cruel." Claiborne had to think it over for a minute. She realized that as much as she loved him that he was right. She wouldn't have been able to listen. The thought struck her hard.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't believe that it's actually her. That after so long…"

"I know honey, I know."

At this point Heidi had already arrived to find Felix and Ally waiting on a plane, with Bella spread out on a bed in the back. Felix had taken good care of her due to his loyalty to all three women currently on the plane. Ally was squished in a corner staring out the window. Heidi immediately went over to her and hugged her.

"Why did this happen?"

Heidi didn't know what to say. She just let the silence hang over them as the plane lifted off. Felix joined the two of them on the one side of the plane. Heidi immediately leaned into him. Ally watched them as Felix slowly stared into Heidi's eyes, and brushed her hair back. It almost brought her to tears. Why couldn't her parents have been like that? Would Bella be on the plane, lively and laughing with them over something stupid?

Felix and Heidi don't realize that they're attention to each other is hurting Ally and continue with the tiny loving gestures. She finally gets the chance to escape to the bathroom and just sits there. She knows that her first real introduction to her family was when they stood by, watching a stranger kill her mother. She's fighting with the idea of forgiving them. She just doesn't know if she could.

Why should she? They stood by and watched her die, yet they were the people that had watched over and protected her. Their actions were contradicting, it was too confusing. Yet that was all Ally could concentrate on. If she stopped thinking about them she would think about her mother. The mother that was currently lifeless. She didn't want to think about the possibility that her mother wouldn't be coming back, that Aro couldn't fix her. So she thought about her anger at her 'family' and the possibility of forgiveness.

By the time Heidi and Felix realized she wasn't next to them and hadn't been for a long time the plane was close to landing. It would have sounded cruel, but Felix and Heidi had only just realized their attraction. It was a new relationship, and they couldn't control themselves. The world disappeared from around them. Ally sort of understood and therefore didn't blame them when 20 minutes before landing she heard a frantic knocking. She didn't mind being ignored. It was like high school, just with people she actually liked.

She stepped out of the tiny bathroom and smiled at Heidi who just watched her. The remaining part of the trip moved quickly due to the speed of the cars. Aro had been expecting them; he didn't know the extent of what had happened, so Ally running straight into his arms as she started to shake shocked him. What really would have stopped his heart was the sight of Felix holding a limp Bella in his arms.

* * *

_I hope you all have been enjoying the quick updates. That is due to the fact that this story is near over. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far, and I hope that you'll stick with me for the last couple of chatpers. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading them, it made me so happy that you are liking what I have written. _

_Secondly. I want to inform you of the real reason for this update. Today is my birthday, and I'm deciding to be nice to all of you for my birthday. So enjoy the chapter and review._

_crypticyetsimple_


	31. To the End

_I don't own it... _

* * *

It wasn't long before Aro had set Bella up in a room. There wasn't a lot that he could do for her. Vampire health was generally very straight-forward. Bella was, at least on the record, the only vampire that this had happened to.

So, Aro did what he could. He provided her a room with a bed. There was no sign of life, but to Aro, and to Ally there was no other option. Once Bella was situated Ally sat herself next to her mother. Heidi had taken it upon herself to take care of Ally. She provided food three times a day, and would sit with her and talk. Every so often Felix would join as well, but his duties with the guard often pulled him from Ally and Bella.

Ally was withdrawn. It was an obvious side-effect of the events that she had witnessed. She rarely answered Heidi's questions, but was still happy to have the company. It was one of the first days that Heidi had forced her to leave the room that the first interesting thing happened.

She was wandering down the halls, estimating how long it would be before Heidi would allow her back into the room. She was zoning out, but the loud noises coming from behind one of the many closed doors caught her attention. Half of her wanted to see what was happening, the other half of her wanted to get back to her mother. The pull to her mother won out and she ignored the murmur of angry voices and went back to her room.

She hadn't thought it was important enough to mention to Heidi, and Heidi didn't want to upset Ally. It wasn't a happy time.

The next time she was wandering around she heard the same noises coming in the room. She debated the same way she had the last time she was down the hallway, but the time between her wanderings had changed her mind. She pushed the door open. The scene in front of her made her jaw drop.

Aro had lost his calm façade. The room was full of the Volturi guard and Aro was practically spitting at his guests. Nobody looked at her. Everyone was too focused on the argument between Aro and another vampire. Ally wanted to gasp when she saw Edward. "She's my daughter!"

"I've told you this before. No matter the relation I will not allow you to see the poor girl and harm her more than you already have."

"I haven't done anything. Bella ran away!"

"Ah… but how hard did you look?"

Edward didn't even hesitate. "That's all I did for years on end." He spat the words like poison.

"But you never came to ask us." Aro said, Edward's head turned. "We had the best resources, but you never asked for help. Is your ego too big for that to be allowed?"

Ally didn't want to be there. Didn't want to have to watch the horror run across her father's face. She didn't want to have to see the man she considered a grandfather angrily yelling at the man who was supposedly her father.

She bolted forward and straight up to Aro. "It doesn't matter." She told him quickly, before turning to face Edward. "What do you want?" She asked reinstating her famous stoic face.

He looked shocked, and rightfully so. Aro had been 'hiding' Ally away from him for the full week and a half that he had been there. Worst of all Alice hadn't been helpful. She was still having some issues having visions, at least visions about Bella and Ally. In her humble opinion there was a crossroads. Something would soon happen to decide the future.

"A-Alyssa." He stuttered. Ally continued staring at her. It was Aidan who broke the awkward silence.

"Ally, how is your mother?" Ally turned to him.

If it had been anyone else asking she wouldn't have replied, but he had helped her mother kill the bastard.

"Not well." Ally could hear the collective group of vampires inhale. "What did you think she would be okay?"

"Ally?" Ally's eyes met her fathers. "Would you allow us to see her?" Ally thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to; her mother had been fighting with them. All the same this was her family now. She nodded slowly and led the group to Bella's room.

When Ally entered the room Heidi stood up. "Why are you back so soon?" When Heidi saw the rest of the group enter the room she nodded and slipped past them. She wanted to give them their chance at a family reunion.

Ally returned to her chair set up next to her mother's bed. There was silence. Alice went and sat on the side of the bed, brushing her hand through Bella's hair. "It's been so long." She whispered. She felt arms and a chin settle on her shoulders and head. She leaned back to rest against her husband. Many of the other couples did this as well.

Carlisle pushed his way forward. "Do you mind?" he asked Ally, who promptly shook her head. He went straight to work, checking to see if there were any signs of life. He was disappointed to find none. He needed to write it off, she was a vampire, an undead member of the unloving. "Time will tell."

They had their time. The Cullens and Elementaurs had lived in Volterra for about the space of a year. Time moved differently when not in contact with the human race, so they lounged, hoping for a change in Bella's condition, a change that never occurred. Everyone felt the loss, but wanted to move on with their lives, except for Ally.

She had been coerced on a couple of trips outside of the castle, accompanied by some member of the large group, yet she never enjoyed them. It hadn't taken long before the tourist sites had lost all their appeal. She didn't enjoy the shopping trips with her aunts, and didn't want to watch sports with her uncles. Everyone worried about her. She was supposed to be a teenager, even if she was a vampire there should have been something that she cared about. She was lost in her indifference. She remained at her mother's bedside even as other left.

"Ally. I need to talk to you. I've talked this over with Aro and my family. We all agree that you need to get away from here. You've taken this upon yourself and it isn't healthy. I want you to join me. Aro will keep an eye on your mother, but you need to return to your life, if anything about her condition changes Aro has promised to tell us." Ally looked up at her father.

She wanted to question his love for her. Ally was dependant on her mother, not just as a child to a parent, but as a best friend as well.

Edward didn't understand the depth of their relationship. He was bonded to Bella as much as Ally was, but his bond to his daughter was equally as powerful. He couldn't lose both of them, and if Ally continued in this manner he knew there was only one way for it to end, and he wouldn't be able to survive losing both of them.

Ally tried to think about why he would be saying this, and came to the same conclusion, but it didn't change her answer in the slightest.

"No"

* * *

_This is as of now the last chapter. I did leave it pretty open ended. For all I know I may suddenly decide that this story needs a definite ending, so if I feel that its necessary I will write more._

_So. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I wouldn't expect anything from me for a while, I kinda need to get my act together. _

_Please review I'd like to know your opinion of the entire story as a whole._

_cryptic-yet-simple_


End file.
